A whole new world
by xsarahx101
Summary: It was meant to be just a girly night out; Little did I know, I was about to be introduced into a whole new world. Hello drama, thy name is Sookie Stackhouse. SookiexEric - The way it should be.
1. Chapter 1

A whole new world

**RATED - M**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing; just taking the characters for a walk in the park.**

**Hey, this is the first TRUE BLOOD, story i have written and I'm pretty sure it's not very good. But take a look at the first chapter, tell me what you think in a little review and i shall take it from there. Your reviews progresses my writing mind.**

**Kisses,**

**Sarah.**

**X**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was looking forward to this party, more so then i did any other party i had been to. It was my first night off work in a long time and i was planning to spend it with my best friend, Tara Thornton. Tara had been my best friend since we were real little and she had always been the one person i could count on through my life and the turmoil that had ensued. She had been there for me when my parents had died when i was seven, when i found out i could read other peoples' minds and more recently, when my gran had died. Yeah, I'd had a crazy twenty-five years of life and she had always been at my side, as i was there for her also. So when she had suggested we let our hair down and go to a party she had been invited to, i was really up for it – i could use a night to let my hair down. She hadn't told me where this party was but she had insisted she would pick me up from my home at eight, which the clock in the living room had just struck. I checked myself over in the reflection of my mirror and nodded approvingly. I was wearing a red and white strapless dress that finished just above my knee, with red stiletto heels and complimentary makeup. I was quite satisfied with how i looked and Tara seemed to think so too when i opened the front door to her and the first thing she said was 'Damn Sook, you're looking hot'

I laughed shyly before giving her a quick hug and replying 'Tara you look amazing' and she did. She was wearing a dress similar to mine, but black with a silver chain around the waist, although her dress was a little shorter and tighter than mine. 'So where is this party?' i asked as i grabbed my purse and we started heading to her car.

'It's in Shreveport' she replied as we got settled in the car and began the journey. I couldn't help but notice that she looked really shifty and nervous, i knew instantly there was something she wasn't telling me. I could have easily delved into her mind and sought the information i needed out but i wasn't in to using my 'talent' when un-required and especially not on my close friends and family. We drove silently for ten minutes, only the faint sound of music from the radio playing in the background but i couldn't help but notice that Tara was getting more and more shifty, unable sit still. 'Tara what aren't you telling me?' i asked cautiously, i knew my best friend too well.

'Nothing Sook, why would i need to hide anything from you?' she glanced from the road, over to me and once she noticed i was staring at her, she flung her eyes back onto the road again.

'Tara Thornton, you are my best friend and i love you to bits but if you don't tell me what you're hiding i will take a nice little trip into your mind and find out for myself' I said sternly.

She flinched at my words before taking a huge breath in and out, obviously contemplating whether she should tell me or not. 'Tara' i warned after she hadn't replied.

Eventually after a long strung out pause she began to speak 'We aren't going to a party Sookie...'

'So where are we going?' i asked.

'To a club' she replied, unable to look at me.

'What club Tara?' I prodded for further explanation as she turned off the road into a car park.

'This club' she smiled sheepishly and my mouth dropped open. Right ahead of us was a large stoney building, painted black with a red neon sign hung over the door; 'Fangtasia'

'Fangtasia' i stammered 'Tara this better not be what i think it is'

'Oh come on Sook, its exciting, i have never been to a vampire bar before and i thought we could go together and experience it together. I was going to come on my own, but i was too scared; i wanted my best friend with me' she rambled, barely stopping for breath.

It had been two years since vampires had come out for the coffin, so to speak and had managed to convince most of the American public they were no threat to society. I say most because obviously people were very dubious about believing that a race such as vampires – who were renowned for drinking blood, more specifically human blood – were capable of living amongst us, without hurting us in any way. Horror movies and the like were to fault for this as they often portrayed them as characters that were vicious, unforgiving and powerful and to be honest, i was pretty sure this was the case in reality, even if they didn't show it in their every day dealings. The vampires key argument for being able to live among us as equals had been the fact that scientists in Japan has been able to create a concoction of synthetic blood, also known as tru blood, which was meant to satiate a vampires hunger and give them the nutrients they needed, therefore they would no longer need to hurt humans to sustain themselves. Whether you believed this or not, vampires were still scary as hell and now Tara actually wanted to willingly go mingle with them, in a vampire bar no less.

I wasn't happy at all 'Tara, vampires? Really? Why would you want to see one?'

'Well, we have never had one in Bon Temps and they intrigue me. Come on, we will only stay for a little while and if you don't like it, we can leave straight away. Promise'

It was true, in the small town where we lived; Bon Temps, there had never been a vampire visitor to my knowledge which I'm sure many of the locals were very pleased about, as like i said, they had a infamous reputation. I sat there in the car for a moment, my mind in serious debate. Id so been looking forward to tonight and i was rapidly wishing i could have been at home, snuggled on the sofa with a tub of ice-cream and a movie. Tara owed me big time for this and i wouldn't let her forget it soon. 'Fine' i huffed 'A quick visit and then I'm going home, getting in my pyjamas and plotting a plan to get you back for this'

'Deal' Tara nodded as she unlocked the door and stepped out. I followed swiftly behind her. We reached the entrance of the club quicker than i had hoped and joined the large line of men and women waiting to enter. I shivered as their thoughts attacked my mind.

_I hope i get bitten tonight._

_I just want to feed them, maybe they will pay me. I need the money so badly._

_I just need a good fucking, vampires are so good at pleasure, so fast, so big... i have never had one under seven inch..._

'Tara, most of these people are fangbangers' i whispered to her over her shoulder, using the slang freely.

'How can you tell?' she asked curiously and i tapped the side of my head with one finger in response. 'Ooooooh...' she said, obviously knowing what i was trying to insinuate. I couldn't quite understand what the fascination was with vampires, getting bitten and having sex with them. I never met a vampire before and i had been brought up not to judge a book by its cover but it was hard to see a nice side to vampires, let alone one where you would happily jump into bed with them.

'ID?' A female voice brought me from my thoughts and i looked up startled, my eyes coming into contact of cold, glaring ones. The woman before me was much taller than me, causing her to look down on me with this persona of authority which made me feel very uneasy. She had long light brown hair and was incredibly thin, which wasn't helped by the short black dress she was wearing that hugged her body tightly. She was obviously a vampire.

'Oh sorry' I exclaimed coming out of my haze and reaching in my purse for my ID, handing it over to her as Tara placed hers back in her purse, after already having had it checked. She eyed it for a moment before looking back at me.

'Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps, twenty five years old' she drawled as if she had just read something from a menu that she liked the sound off.

'Yes ma'am that's me' I replied, trying to sound confident and sure of myself, of which i certainly was not.

'What's a little thing like you doing here? I can't imagine this is a usual type of hangout for a person like you'

'Curiosity' I replied unsteadily, glancing side ways at Tara who looked captivated by the vampire lady before us.

'Excuse me, do you have a staring problem' the vampire snapped at Tara who dropped her gaze instantly, embarrassed and afraid. The vampire lady laughed before handing me back my ID and moving to the side to allow us access to the club.

Fangtasia was nothing like what i imagined. I knew it would be very different to any other bar, but i was beyond shocked at what i found. It was a huge room, with red wallpaper that looked to be made out of velvet. Everything was red or black for that matter, the furniture, the bar, the lighting and even the ceiling. In fact it was so dark, that my eyes took a minute to adjust. Tara seemed mesmerised with her new surroundings but i on the other hand felt very weary and cautious, feeling very out of my depth. What had i got myself into?

And then it felt like i had walked into a brick wall and knocked the wind out of myself - It felt like every person in the bar who were either dancing, drinking or chatting had decided to scream their thoughts at me, like they all wanted a piece of attention.

_I love this club_

_Someone, please please bite me_

_I hope i get out of here alive, or at least turned. _

I gasped at that last thought and shuddered in disgust. 'Sookie, are you okay?' Tara asked me as we sat down in a nearby booth.

'Um... yeah, people are just thinking really loudly. Can you get me a drink? Gin and tonic?' i asked and she nodded before leaving me and heading to the bar. While she was gone, i took a few minutes to focus and block out the thoughts of the customers of the bar, placing what i like to call 'mental shields' up in my mind. Only when i finally felt that i was in control and i could think for myself did i start to really take in my surroundings properly. In general, it was quite difficult to separate the vampires from the humans as unless they were showing off their fangs at you, they looked like everyday human beings. But in this club, it was very obvious who the vampires were and who were the humans. The vampires all looked sullen and moody while the majority of humans were all buzzing around said vampires, flaunting themselves very obviously. Tara returned to the booth, drinks in hand, looking very happy. 'I love this place' she said sitting down. 'It's all so creepy'

'If that's what gets you going' i huffed, looking away from her. No way was she forgiven for this yet. I scanned the club once more and gasped, my eyes landing on what i presumed was a vampire, sitting on a throne on a stage. He was easily the best looking guy i had ever seen. Although he was sitting down, i could tell he was very tall, easily 6ft 2 with short blonde hair and almost godly physique. He was wearing black leather pants and a black silk shirt which seemed to fit in nicely with the theme of this club; very dark. I noted that he must be some kind of authority figure because he was the only one sitting on a throne in the entire club. I must have been staring at him for a while because Tara started shaking my arm across the table. 'Sook...Sook...Sookie' She exclaimed and i snapped my eyes back to her. 'What?' i asked.

'You were staring at him' she replied, nodding over to the hot vampire.

'Was i? Sorry' I replied, my eyes darting back over to him.

'He is quite good looking isn't he' Tara commented and i nodded absentmindedly.

'But he is also a vampire'

* * *

The next thirty minutes went by quite swiftly and i would have denied it if Tara had asked, but i was actually having a good time, although i kept looking over to the hot vampire every few minutes, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Tara. I batted her questions off easily before she went to go get us another drink. It was then i noticed that the lady vampire who had carded us at the door had approached the hot vampire on stage and what's more, she seemed to be nodding in my direction. My stomach flipped. Had i done something wrong? Maybe i had imagined it?

Whatever she was saying in the hot vampires ear hadn't received any sort of reaction from him, in fact he showed no emotion on his face what so ever which could have been a good sign, i suppose. At least she hadn't said anything obviously unpleasing. As Tara rejoined me in the booth once more, i noticed that the hot vampire man was now, once again on his own on the stage and staring directly at me, he never blinked. I glanced over and my blue eyes met his and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were amazing, but so intense. I looked away as quickly as i had looked at him, shaken up. 'Tara, let's dance' i said, willing for a distraction. She nodded enthusiastically and we began to dance.

Soon, i was lost in the music of the club, dancing with Tara, laughing and giggling. I was having fun and had almost forgotten about the hot vampire when i turned my body with the music and found that my eyes were on his again. I stopped dancing immediately, suddenly very conscious of what i was doing. It was then, that he held his hand up and beckoned me with two fingers. 'Sookie, who is that?' Tara asked, obviously she had seen the exchange. 'Did he just ask you to go over there?'

I turned away from him to Tara 'I'm not sure' i said, beginning to shake 'Should i go over there?'

'I think so; he just did it to me too.' She gripped my arm hard and i pulled myself together.

'We could just leave?' i suggested.

'How far do you think we would get' Tara asked sarcastically 'He has been on his own all night and now he has asked us to go up. I don't think he is someone you say no to Sookie' she sounded scared and i gulped. I straightened myself up, running my hands down my dress to smoothen it out and began to walk towards him, Tara following behind me. As we reached the stage, i noticed two more chairs had been brought either side of him and my knees gave a little wobble. I steadied myself and stood in front of the stage, looking up at him. He looked even better up close and by the smug look on his face, he knew it.

'Please join me.' I knew it wasn't a question and both Tara and i really had no choice. We both took a seat either side of him. I crossed my legs carefully and placed my hands, clasped in my lap before gathering the courage to speak. 'Hi, my names Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse' I said, reaching my hand out in front of me, in order for him to shake it. He looked at it for a moment, a bemused expression on his face. Did vampires not shake hands? Just as i was about to retract it, highly embarrassed about my faux paus when he took it into his hand and shook it gently. His hands weren't freezing but oddly cool, cooler than what you would expect and i gasped at the touch. 'I'm Eric, Eric Northman' he said before turning to Tara who was looking down at the floor, her hands in her lap, obviously scared. 'And you are?' he drawled.

'I'm, I'm, I'm...' She stammered, sounding petrified.

'She's Tara Thornton, my best friend' i spoke for her, pitying her.

'Nice to meet you' He spoke quickly before turning to me.

'Are you enjoying your night?' He asked.

'It's different... We have never been to a vampire bar before'

'I see' He nodded 'Does it live up to your expectations?'

'I never really had any expectations' I replied quickly and he seemed taken aback by how brash i sounded. 'Excuse me, if that came across rude at all.' I corrected, my southern manners coming into play.

'No problem Ms Stackhouse. I have heard people say worse.'

'Are you the owner then?' I asked, glancing over to Tara who seemed shocked that i was sitting across from her having a conversation with a vampire.

'I am indeed' He replied as the lady vampire from before approached him and he rose, meeting my expectations from earlier in the height department. 'Excuse me' he said to me and Tara before walking to the left of the stage away from us. I relaxed a little, my shoulders hurting from how tense they had been. I could vaguely hear the two vampires muffled conversation and i knew that they definitely weren't speaking English which concerned me a little; i knew listening into conversations was considerably rude, but i was intrigued, so decided to tap into my 'talent' and zone into the two vampires and their thoughts. I gasped audibly as i realised i couldn't hear them, it was like they had no thoughts, like there was no brain signature apart from an empty hole, almost like a void. This had never happened to me before. Okay sure, sometimes i couldn't hear Sam, my bosses' thoughts properly all the time as they came out fuzzy and blurry, not making much sense but none the less, i could still hear them. But with these vampires...Nothing. How had i not realised this before.

'Sookie? What's wrong?' Tara whispered over to me, the girl looked petrified.

'Doesn't matter' i smiled, revelling in this new discovery. There was silence when i focused on the vampires, a silence i don't think I'd ever quite managed before. It was like i was in my own mind, just me, with no one there to butt in with whatever was going through their minds. I loved it.

'Sorry about that ladies, i had a quick business matter to attend to' Eric brought me out of my thoughts as he sat down once more.

'That's okay. Anyway, we should probably get going now' I replied smiling politely and motioning to move from my seat when Eric reached out and grabbed gently onto my hand.

'Stay' He said firmly 'Please'

'No, I'm afraid we really must...' I stopped as i found someone's thoughts screaming out at me.

_Where the hell is my backup? I have been here to long already, i don't get paid enough for this..., if they don't get here soon then the vamp will be done feeding from that girl in the bathroom and we will have nothing to go on. This whole thing would be a bust. Unless the vamp got carried away and drained the fangbanger dry. Oh that could be interesting... _

I zoned in on the man, spotting him on the other side of the room easily. He looked nervous, more so than the other customers here, more so than me id dare to venture. I turned to Eric quickly.

'Mr Northman, we all have to leave now. There is a man in here who is an undercover cop and he is waiting for backup to raid this place' I stammered out my sentence, staring at him. He eyed me suspiciously, before letting go of my arm and resting back into his throne.

'Ms Stackhouse, i have nothing to fear, my establishment follows the laws and rules.'

'Well you should probably have let the vampire feeding off a girl in the bathroom know that' i challenged him.

Finally, i could see he was starting to look concerned and without even a movement, the vampire lady from earlier had somehow been beckoned to him and he spoke once again in a foreign language. As he spoke, the doors of the club burst open and police stormed inside. Before i knew what was happening, the vampire lady had taken off and Tara and I were being pulled by Eric out of the back entrance of the club and into what i presumed was his car. In a matter of seconds we were speeding away from Fangtasia and back in the direction of Bon Temps. I turned to Tara who was sitting in the back seat, her face drawn and her whole body shaking. 'Are you okay?' I asked her quickly, gathering my own breath.

She didn't speak, just nodded vigorously while looking like all her nightmares had come at once. I felt some pity for her but almost felt satisfied at the same time. I know that makes me seem horrible but it was her fault we were in this position anyway. Karma is a bitch.

'How did you know?' Finally Eric spoke, which made me jump as id actually forgotten he was there for a moment.

'Know what?' I asked stupidly.

'You know what.' He sounded impatient, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He was easily going at 80.

'Would you slow down' it wasn't a question.

'I'm not going fast'

'Yeah and I'm the pope. Now slow down' I exclaimed, shocked when he began to speed up, earning a shriek from Tara who was cowering in the back seat. Surely, we would be in Bon Temps soon. 'Mr Northman, that's not slowing down' I raised my voice.

'Tell me how you knew and ill slow down' He told me. How dare he bribe me like that?

'Don't you dare bribe me?'

'I don't bribe. Think of it more as bargaining.' He chuckled lightly, pressing his foot further on the gas pedal. I gripped onto the seat, digging my nails into the smooth leather. I hoped it messed them up 'Now tell me'

I was panicking now. He was easily doing over 100, speeds id never dare go to, even if my car would have allowed me, which it wouldn't being that it was so old and had seen better days. 'Urmm...Urmm...' I stammered 'I heard him on his cell when i was sitting in the booth and Tara went to get drinks' I didn't sound convincing; no one would have believed me, but id decided it was worth a try.

'Lies' He replied instantly. I knew it.

I began to get really angry as he stepped on the gas once more, increasing the speed to 120 easily. How dare he? I saved him from being arrested for goodness sake and this is how he repaid me. I should have left him there. I was bitter but could you blame me? He was now risking mine and Taras' life after i had helped him out. That's not all right with me, on any level.

'Listen here mister. I helped you out tonight; i told you what was happening with the cop and in the bathroom of your vampire club. You would surely have been arrested had i not told you what was happening and this is how you repay me; you could get me and my best friend killed. You're the first vampire i have properly met and after tonight i hope to never meet you or one ever again' I ranted, rather loudly to his, Taras' and my surprise. He slowed down considerably to at least 40 before he spoke again.

'Ms Stackhouse, i understand that you _helped_ me tonight and i am _grateful. _However, do try see it from my point of view; you enter my club tonight, looking and smelling delicious...'

'I did not´ I interrupted him.

He easily spoke over me with this deep voice 'Please do not interrupt me. To _me_ you did. You caught my attention Ms Stackhouse. I have walked this earth for more years than you can imagine and my attention is rarely taken by anyone. Apart from you.' He paused for a moment, shifting slightly 'But as i was saying, you entered my club, bought several gin and tonics if i remember correctly and then proceeded to tell me that my club would be raided and a fellow vampire was performing an illegal activity in my establishments bathroom. Now, you're either working for the police in some capacity or other or something else is going on. What is it to be Ms Stackhouse?'

Deciding silence was my greatest weapon here, i enforced it and sat in silence, which i aimed to do for the rest of the drive home. The atmosphere in the car was now intense, with Eric glancing over at me repeatedly, staring at me for seconds at a time. I was panicking, trying to form a plan; my instincts told me that no good could come of telling him of my 'talent' but another part of me knew that he wouldn't let this drop. It was only when Tara spoke that the silence was broken and it made me jump. 'Can you turn right here?'

'Tara? Aren't you coming to mine?' I was shocked and kind of disappointed. She was going to get Eric to drop her of at hers, leaving me alone in the car with him. Eric turned right and soon pulled up at Taras' house.

'I just want to go to bed Sookie' she didn't look any less scared than when we had left the club. 'You can stay if you like?'

'What with your mum being there?' i replied 'No thanks.' The last time i had stayed round Taras', her alcoholic mother had ended up throwing an empty bottle of vodka at me and I'd spent the night in hospital, getting stitches.

'But Sook, I can't leave you like this. I'm not leaving without you' she nodded towards Eric who was staring pointedly out of the front window, his hands still gripping the steering wheel.

'Well you should have thought of that before you decided to take me to Fangtasia under false pretences. Eric will take me home and ill ring you as soon as I'm in my door. If i don't ring you then call the police and tell them everything' I thought that was pretty reasonable and logical.

'But Sook...' Tara argued.

It was then that Eric finally moved, his eyes latching onto those of Tara. 'Tara, listen to me. You're safe aren't you Tara? Nice and happy?'

Tara nodded, almost in a daze.

'Ms Stackhouse, will be completely safe getting home. However, you will wait for her phone call to make sure. If you don't receive one you will proceed to call the police. Is that correct?' Eric continued, never breaking eye contact.

'Of course, she will be safe but to make sure i will wait for her phone call. If i don't get a phone call, ill call the police.' Tara nodded

'Good girl, now you're going to go inside and wait by the phone' Tara nodded once more and then Eric turned away, breaking the eye contact. He returned to his position of looking out the front window, while i sat their gobsmacked, having just watched the scene unfold.

'Bye Sookie, you will be safe. Ring me when you get home' was all Tara said before she got out of the car and headed into her home. I turned to Eric 'What did you do to her?' I exclaimed.

'I simply glamored her' Eric replied, like it was the most casual thing in the world. What did he mean he glamored her? It was more like he hypnotised her and manipulated her.

'And that is?'

'It's a vampire thing' He shrugged casually as he began to drive once more. I gave him brief directions to my home before he spoke again. 'You never answered my question'

'Because i didn't want to'

'Why?'

'Do i have to have a reason?' I huffed, raising a glare out of him. I suspected he didn't like not getting what he wanted straight away.

'Isn't it only courteous to answer someone's questions?'

'Not when you risked my life' I snapped.

'You were never in danger'

I laughed sarcastically. 'To you maybe. It's alright for you to go fast, if you crash it doesn't matter; you're already...' I stopped myself just in time; maybe that was a little harsh.

'Dead?' he finished with an eerily chuckle. 'Yes, that appears to be the case'

He pulled into my drive way, the car bumping around on the pothole gravel, causing me to lift out of my seat ever so slightly. When the car stopped outside of my house, I slung my seat belt off and turned to Eric. 'Well, thanks i guess. Nice to meet you and all that' I reached for the car handle and pulled it. Instead of it releasing the door as i had planned, it stayed firmly shut and i tried again, giving the door a little nudge to help it along. It didn't budge. I was locked in the car with a not so friendly vampire.

* * *

'Eric, please open the door' maybe the polite approach would work? I wasn't hopeful.

'Sookie' It was the first time he had said my name properly and he said it so quietly, so perfectly, my tummy did somersaults. Before i knew it, i turned to him and caught his eyes instantly, they were so intensely blue, i could have got lost in them forever and i found myself oddly wanting to, until i felt this awkward prodding sensation in my brain, like someone was trying to get in. I had never felt it before. It was uncomfortable and strange. It was only when Eric broke the stare and looked away confused, did i realise what had just happened.

'How dare you' I spat at him. 'How dare you try to glamour me?'

He looked stumped, genuinely stumped. 'Why didn't it work' He muttered.

'You bastard. How dare you' I repeated, getting more and more angry. 'Let me out of the car NOW' i screamed at him. He released the door immediately, seemingly more caught up in his thoughts than about me being locked in the car with him. I flung the door open so hard, i could have sworn it nearly come off the hinges. I didn't care. I slung my legs out of the car and began to walk to the old farmhouse that was my home. It had been my grans' before it was mine and when she died, she had left it to me; however, it was very old and hard to maintain to the standard i would have liked.

I managed to make it to the front door before i felt Eric looming behind me. I wasn't scared, i didn't have time to be scared, i was angry and my adrenaline was pumping. 'Go away' i told him as i put my key in the lock and flung the door open.

'Please' was all he said 'I just want to talk' His voice was the most gentle i had heard it all night, like he was desperate and upset.

How dare he do this to me? I help him, he nearly gets me killed, glamour's my best friend, locks me in a car, tries to glamour me and then proceeds to play the soft and gentle act with his tone of voice to make me feel guilty and the worst thing of all was that it was working. I turned to him, gathering my thoughts and regaining my self control.

'I'm sorry' He apologised and for some reason, i got the feeling that it wasn't something he did regularly. 'As i told you earlier, i have walked this world for a long time and have come across many things. But you. You are something different; you baffle me Ms Stackhouse and that isn't an easy thing to do. You must see how that is frustrating for me?'

'So I'm meant to feel bad for you because you can't get what you want?'

'That's one way to put it i suppose' He seemed to contemplate the thought.

We were silent for a few moments as i thoughts things over. The night definitely hadn't gone how i had hoped it would and i was disappointed. I just wanted a girly night out, a few drinks, maybe some dancing. Instead I'd had a whole lot of drama shoved on my lap for me to deal with. 'How can i trust you?' I eyed him 'How do i know you're not going to hurt me. You already tried to kill me and glamour me once'

'Ms Stackhouse, you were never in danger. The glamour was merely a test' He paused 'Open your door and take a step inside.'

'Why?'

'Vampires cannot enter a human's house without being invited. If you are ensure that i would hurt you, simply cross the threshold and i will not be able to get to you.'

Well that was oddly nice of him to tell me information like that. I had heard rumours that was the case with vampires but i was never sure. I stepped over the threshold and turned to face him once more. 'Fine'

'Maybe in time, when you trust me, you will allow me to enter' He commented and i shook my head.

'Unlikely Mr Northman. But as you have offered me an olive branch so to speak and i feel a little bit more safer. I will allow you to ask one question, and then I'm going to bed.' I instantly wanted to slap myself, knowing what question he would ask. I wasn't a person that went back on her word. My gran really had to enforce manners into me when i was little, didn't she.

'How did you know?' I knew what he meant, he couldn't have meant anything else and me being the good little southern girl i was, i was going to reply truthfully.

'I can read minds.'

And with that, i slammed the front door in his face.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews mean i carry on.**

**Thankyouuuu**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

A whole new world. 

**RATED - M**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing; Just having a tea party with the characters. Biscuits anyone?**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites on the previous chapter. I appreciate it. I probably should have made this clear, that i will not be following the programmes storyline exactly and instead am seeing why my own storyline takes me. There is no particular plan for this story, but that's how i like it. I like to see where things take me. I have done Erics' POV on this chapter. I'm unsure if it will continue as this, where his POV is every other chapter. Read it and tell me what you think?**

**Kisses,**

**Sarah.**

**X**

* * *

Chapter 2

Eric P.O.V

Who did this human think she was? In the matter of one night she had practically turned my world upside down, for the good but also for the bad. I had been completely drawn in by her the moment she walked into my bar in that stunning dress, her hips swinging, her scent tantalizing to me, her blood calling for me. I thought possibly she was the devil, sent to tempt me; if this was the case it had been a long time coming.

My vampire child, Pam had explained to me her name was Sookie Stackhouse and she lived in Bon Temps. Id scoffed at that; Bon Temps wasn't exactly my top choice of places I'd like to live in Louisiana. In fact, i considered it a southern hick town that wasn't worthy of my attention, although it was in my jurisdiction as the sheriff of area 5. Pam had insisted that she too found Ms Stackhouse to smell incredibly desirable which concerned me somewhat. If she felt that way also, then surely every vampire within the bar would feel the same way. The thought had curdled my blood.

It was a while before i summoned her and her friend over to me, where after the niceties she told me my establishment was going to be raided. I have to admit, my arrogance to begin with dismissed her warnings. I meant what i said to her, my establishment did follow the laws and rules and we had nothing to hide. However, when she told me that a fellow vampire was feeding from an innocent human in the bathroom, i knew the chance of it was very high; sometimes vampires got a bit too carried away.

After i had escaped the club with Ms Stackhouse and her friend, the drive to Bon Temps had been most interesting. I was exercising more self control then i had, had to in all my years of being undead. The vein in her throat was throbbing, calling out to me; but not only was my self control being tested by her singing blood, but her ignorance was testing my anger. There was a reason she knew what was going to happen in my club and i wanted to know how, i didn't think i was being unreasonable.

I never thought there was a chance she could read minds. So you can imagine my surprise when she yelled this fact at me before slamming her door in my face. Who did she think she was? I was a Viking, i had been through more intense, terrorising situations than she could ever imagine; that she could ever dream of and now i was being yelled at having a door slammed in my face. This wouldn't do. My anger flared, brimming to its limits. I could see this as going two ways;

One, i could smash the door down and demand her to answer my questions. However, i didn't expect this would work with someone such as Sookie. She seemed almost as stubborn as me and her anger was easily flared also. I knew this would get me nowhere and Sookie, no closer to me than before, if anything it would push her away. Although my anger, no longer cared for this fact, my instincts told me not to proceed with this option. I always listened to my instincts which led me onto option two.

I could smell Sookie standing on the other side of the door, breathing heavily. 'Sookie, i shall leave you be tonight. But i will be calling again. If you need any help then don't hesitate to contact me' I struggled to control the tone in my voice; i wanted it to sound gentle, calm and caring – i wasn't sure it was coming across correctly. I slipped my '_Fangtasia' _card under her front door quickly before i inhaled deeply, soaking up her scent one last time. I quickly turned, walked to my car and drove away as quickly as my car would allow me.

* * *

A little while later i entered my club from the back entrance and straight into my office. I could sense that the club was empty now apart from my prodigy and a member of my human staff Ginger. She was a nice enough human lady but had been glamored one too many times and in doing so had become a marble short of a full set. I entered the bar to find it had almost been ransacked, the fixtures and fittings, were no longer resting as they had been intended. 'They searched the entire place, however found nothing Eric' Pam told me and i nodded. 'Are you okay master?'

'I'm fine Pamela.' I sounded short, but i had too much on my mind to be warm towards anyone. 'What happened to the vampire who was carelessly feeding?'

'In the dungeon Eric, waiting for his punishment. I have already filed the paper work'

'Well done' I cared very little for paper work and there was a fair bit being sheriff of Area 5. The job role meant that i was in charge of the said area. I generally, monitored the vampires residing in my area, delivered punishments when required and ensured my area was profitable. I liked to think of myself as a fair sheriff. I decided i would deal with the vampire later, having more important things on my mind. 'Any more news?'

I watched Pam eye Ginger, a signal for Ginger to make her excuses to leave, of which she did swiftly and promptly; she was learning. Once Ginger was gone, Pam turned to me. 'You have a new vampire wishing to reside in your area'

This took me back a bit; it had been a while since a new vampire had requested to stay in my area. 'And who may this be?'

She smirked; like the cat that got the cream. 'William Compton'

Well, well, well... That was a name i hadn't heard in a long long time. The last i knew of William Compton, or Bill as he liked to be called, he had taken up residence in the queen of Louisiana's court as a procurer. Assuming he was still working under these conditions, what was it he wanted from my area? 'Where is he wishing to reside specifically?' I asked.

'Bon Temps'

I felt my blood boil; wasn't that all a bit too coincidental? 'Well isn't that funny...' I pondered the thought for a few moments. 'Bill Compton, the procurer for the queen, is choosing to reside in Bon Temps, where Ms Stackhouse, a telepath lives'

'A telepath?' Pam questioned, looking intrigued. 'Well if that's the case then that is a bit coincidental Eric. How would you like to proceed?'

'Tell Bill Compton he will have to come to Fangtasia, two nights from now for an interview. If he is here to procure Ms Stackhouse, i would like to find out sooner rather than later. Meanwhile, on the safe side, i want protection for Sookie. I will go to her tomorrow night and make her aware of the situation.'

'Master, why are you so concerned about this human? I'll admit she smells intoxicating, but nothing i would go to such lengths to protect'

'I intend to make her mine Pamela. Not only is she a telepath, [which i won't deny could be an incredible tool for us to work with] the queen wants her and to be honest Pam, there is something about her that is intriguing me.'

I could tell i confused my child and i didn't blame her for being confused. I had never before wanted to make a human mine, having no need to feel protective over a human until now. 'Eric? What's gotten into you?'

'Nothing has gotten into me Pamela.' I snapped before turning to walk away back to my office. I turned to her one more time before i went out of view 'Keep me informed' and then i left.

* * *

I sat in my office, going over things in my head. The night's events had been continuous to say the least, drama after drama. However, I'd have been lying if i said i hadn't enjoyed it. For too long, Pam and i had been saying that the undead life was getting boring and had hoped for some excitement, which was now being delivered. Ms Stackhouse had not realised what world she had just walked into and she had her friend, Tara to thank for that. Sookie, was a creature i had never come across before; not only for her telepathy but as a human that wouldn't yield to me straight away, even when i had glamored her; it was unusual that she could not be glamored; i had never seen it before. I had to think of a plan to make her mine. If she was left to her own devices, who knows what Bill would do to, especially if he was procuring her for the queen, which i highly assumed was the case. Why else would the queen locate her procurer to my area, let alone the town that the telepath resided in?

By dawn, i had come up with a plan that suited my requirements. As the old saying goes, i had decided to keep my friends close, but my enemies even closer. I would get Sookie to be mine, if it was the last thing i ever did. It was imperative she saw my way of thinking before Bill Compton got near her. Tomorrow night would be my only opportunity before Bill arrived two nights from now. I was going to have to work fast. As i entered my days resting place in Fangtasia, where i noticed Pam was already resting on a bed beside me, i wondered how it was possible, that one girl; one human girl had caused me so much bother in one night. I wished more than ever, that i could go to her during the day rather than waiting for tonight to come, but vampires, no matter how old they were, were unable to walk in the sunlight and unable to stay up during the day. Sure, i could stay awake longer than other vampires because of my age, but after a while, the bleeds would begin and i would succumb to my sleep, just as i was now.

Sookie would be _mine._

* * *

**Okay, it's a short chapter but i just wanted to see what you would think of Erics' POV and whether it is something i should continue to do every other chapter or just now again. Next chapter will be much longer and hopefully posted today...Reviews? **

**Reviews mean love to me.**

**Sarah **


	3. Chapter 3

A whole new world.

**RATED - M**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing; Just having a tea party with the characters. Biscuits anyone?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sookie

As i put my personal belongings away in my cubby hole of my bosses office, i couldn't shake this awkward sense of worry that had been racking me since last night when Eric had left from my front door step. It literally felt like i had a baby bird inside of me, taking a left under my ribcage when it felt like it. I had the feeling that Eric would stand by his word and come see me again and i knew that whatever the reason, it wouldn't be a good one. I had gotten myself in a lot of trouble. I yawned, tired from the lack of sleep i had, had the previous night. I had tossed and turned all night and when i had slept I'd been awoken multiple times by nightmares of vampires. I entered the bar i worked in; Merlottes to the usual buzz, chatter and chaos they ensued. Merlottes had always been busy on a Saturday night since i could remember. I suppose Saturday was the one night a week that the residents of our small town decided to socialise and 'let their hair down' so to speak. I liked and disliked working on this night for a few reasons: I liked it because it was nice to be kept busy, serving customers with their food and drink, cleaning tables and the tips were good, especially after everyone had a few drinks in them. Busy was what i needed right now. However, i also disliked this night because it wreaked havoc with my brain. Many people in Bon Temps saw me as a crazy freak because of my 'talent'. I began to put my 'mind shields' up as i had done the previous night in Fangtasia when i was firstly greeted by my boss, Sam Merlottes who i had always got on really well with. He was a tall skinny man, with light brown shaggy hair and matching stubble on his face. Tonight he looked stressed and frantic but his face lit up with almost relief when he saw me. 'Sookie!' He exclaimed with a warm smile. 'How are you? Tara told me what happened last night'

I rolled my eyes, of course Tara would have. She and Sam had been on/off lovers for a while now and i could guarantee Tara had been to see him today and told him everything. 'Yeah, I'm fine Sam. I just want to forget about it and move on' It was true, I'd have been quite happy if i never saw a vampire again. Fact.

'Okay well if you're sure...' He paused 'Lucy just left so you're tables are waiting for you. We are a little backed up so I'm going to need you to catch up quickly please'

'Yeah no problem Sam' I replied, straightening my apron that sat over my black shots – part of Sams' choice of uniform. I spent the next twenty minutes catching up on orders, delivering pitchers to the awaiting tables and chatting to the customers. I soon forgot about the sinking feeling in my stomach and about vampires; i found myself actually beginning to enjoy tonight.

'You alright Sookie? It's absolutely mental in here tonight isn't it?' a fellow colleague, Arlene approached me. Arlene was a red headed waitress with a strong southern accent. She was a kind hearted woman with two children and in general had always been a good friend to me, i couldn't fault her really.

'It always is on a Saturday night isn't it? I don't mind though. Keeps my mind of things and the tips are good' I laughed and she joined in.

'You're telling me. Thank god for alcohol influenced customers!' She smiled before turning serious. 'I heard what happened last night Sookie; how you doing?'

I audibly sighed, did everyone know? 'I'm fine Arlene; i don't really want to talk about it'

'That's fine with me; i just want to let you know I'm not happy with Tara for taking you there like that. It weren't right' I respected Arlene for that; she was right, it wasn't my fault. Arlene took a pitcher of beer she had been waiting for from Sam 'Andy Bellefleur just sat down in your area' she told me, nodding her head over in his direction. My eyes followed her lead and landed directly on a slightly large man with black hair and a somewhat awkward smile on his face. Andy was the investigator for the local police force. He and his family had lived in Bon Temps forever, generation after generation never moving away. He was a nice enough guy but could be a complete ass if he felt like it. I took my pad and pen from my apron pocket and approached him. 'Hey Andy' I greeted him, plastering a smile on my face.

'Oh, hi Sookie' He replied.

'What can i get you?' i asked.

'Just a beer and a cheeseburger would be great thank you'

_Such a pretty girl. Incredible figure, cute face, pert ass and her breasts... _

I shuddered as Andy practically screamed his thoughts at me. Gross. He was so much older than me, he should know better than to think those disgusting thoughts. He must have noticed my face falter and he shifted uncofmortably in the booth. I wasn't sure if he knew about my talent or not but i was sure he was extremely embarrassed.

'Coming right up' i replied after slapping the smile back on my face. I stowed my pad back in my apron as i walked away, gagging at the thought he was getting a good view of my ass. Men were such jerks. I'd never really had a boyfriend as such but id been on a few dates. Nothing ever becoming of them because being able to read their thoughts put them at a huge disadvantage. It didn't take them long to start thinking unrepeatable things that made me sick to my stomach. They would think about having sex before we had even made it through the first drink.

The rest of the night plodded on quite nicely, don't get me wrong, i was busy but nothing i couldn't handle. Id even found time to have a laugh and a joke with my fellow colleagues which was nice to say the least. All of the staff at Merlottes' were like family to me which i was happy about because i only had one family member still alive at this point, my brother Jason. Apart from Arlene and Sam there was Lafayette [Taras' cousin, who was openly gay and flamboyant to say the least] and Terry [Who was a nice enough guy, just a tad crazy at times] It was then i realised I had completely forgotten about the previous nights events, like they had never happened. Hopefully it could stay that way.

I was just musing on this thought when the tense feeling trespassed on my stomach once more and i knew i had just been wishfully thinking and it was never going to be possible because just then, the entire bar went deadly silent; so silent , you could have heard a pin drop. I looked up from the bar glancing around frantically for what could have caused the atmosphere to die so quickly when my eyes landed on an extremely good looking man. He was of medium height, probably 5ft 6 with short dark brown hair and old-style sideburns. He was wearing dark faded jeans and white shirt with a brown suede jacket over it. His skin was pale, much more than anyone else's in the bar and i knew instantly what he was, and it wasn't human.

'Oh good lord, a vampire' Arlene whispered to me and i nodded in agreement. Up until last night i had never seen a vampire before and now i had seen more than i cared to remember. What was a vampire doing in Merlottes? 'Sookie! He is sitting in your area' she carried on.

Of course he was. I had expected nothing less considering what the last twenty-four hours had brought. My stomach at this point had gone into full overdrive, nerves kicking in.

'Sook, do you want me to take this?' Sam asked, obviously concerned, especially because of what had, happened the night before. It would have been real easy for me to agree and then go nowhere near the vampire, but curiosity was now getting the better of me. I wanted to know why he was here and what he wanted; i knew it wouldn't be innocent, it was all too coincidental. I shook my head as i grabbed my pen and pad once more, ignoring the intense whispers of the other customers. I approached the vampire, who looked up as he saw me and i could have sworn i saw him smile.

'Hey there, welcome to Merlottes, my name is Sookie. What can i get you?' I faked a smile.

'Tru blood?' He replied silkily.

'Sure, A or B? They are all we have that haven't gone out of date i think' I remembered Sam had ordered some tru blood a while back in case such an occasion would arise, although it hadn't until now.

'Either will be perfectly fine, thank you Sookie' he drawled. I noticed that my heart didn't jump when he spoke my name, such as it did the previous night when Eric spoke it. 'No problem' i nodded and turned to leave, noticing that everyone within the bar were either staring at me or the vampire, possibly taking it in turns. I returned to him with a warmed Tru Blood [Apparently its nicer warm] and set it down in front of him with a napkin. I was about to walk away when he spoke again 'my names Bill, Bill Compton by the way.'

'Well it was nice to meet you Bill. Can i get you anything else?'

'Actually, yes.' He was staring at me oddly, like i was something he would love to sink his fangs into. 'I know it's a rather strange request on my behalf but i would like it very much if i could call on you sometime' he said, taking a sip of his drink before carrying on. 'I know more about you than you think Sookie Stackhouse and i have a few matters to discuss with you' I was flabbergasted, what did he want with me? What did he mean he knows about me?

'I don't understand' i replied slowly, dragging my words out as i tried to make sense of what he was saying.

'I know you have no reason to believe me, but i have reason to believe you're in danger and i would like to help you.' He said rather casually. So now i was in danger?

'With all due respect, how do you know that? And what do you mean you know about me? What do you think you know?' I fired questions at him.

'If you would allow me to call on you at your home perhaps then i can explain all this to you fully' He replied, his accent very strong.

I shook my head, remembering what Eric had said to me the previous night. I was not letting a vampire into my home. 'I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know you'

'But i know of you Sookie, you and your 'special talent'' his eyes glinted with the last part and i stood there, trying to show that his words hadn't bothered me when really they had shocked me.

'What talent?' I replied innocently.

'You know very well what talent i mean, mind reader'

He definitely knew.

'I have no idea what you mean' I replied haughtily. 'Mr Compton, i think its best you leave' I said throwing my shoulders back.

To my surprise, he stood quickly and nodded before speaking again 'As you wish, but listen to this very carefully Ms Stackhouse. You are in danger. Danger that won't just affect you but others around you. You cannot trust Eric Northman. I am living on the other side of the cemetery, if you need to contact me.' He looked stern, almost like he was telling me off, which I'm sure the other people in the bar thought was happening because Sam approached us swiftly 'Sookie are you okay?'

I didn't respond so he turned to Bill. 'What have you said to her? I think you should leave'

'I have said nothing hostile towards dear Sookie and i never would, so i suggest you back off. However, i shall leave as i have important business to attend to. Sookie, remember what i said; especially about who you can and cannot trust' and with that he was gone.

* * *

I retreated into same office once i had assured everyone that i was okay and the vampire had caused me no harm. It was nice to finally be alone to process what had just happened. Another vampire had just entered my life who knew about my 'talent' said i was in danger and that i shouldn't trust Eric. Why would some random vampire come into Merlottes, seemingly single me out and give me a warning such as that. How had he known I'd met Eric last night anyway? This was all too weird. I was stumped...and kind of angry to be honest. He had been so vague and abrupt, id never wished to hear someone's thoughts so damn much. I reached into my shorts pocket and pulled out the card Eric had left me last night and read it easily for the 100th time.

MR E NORTHMAN,

OWNER OF FANGTASIA,

SHERIFF OF AREA 5.

That sounded official, even though i didn't have a clue what it meant. There was a number on the bottom. I went over to Sams' desk, gathering the courage before i picked up the phone and dialled the number on the card. I was going to end this once and for all.

It rang only once before the phone was answered. 'Fangtasia, Shreveport's club with a bite' it was a female voice, one i could only presume was the lady vampires from last night who allowed me entrance to the club.

'Erm...Hello, this is Sookie Stackhouse, i came to your bar last night. I was wondering if i could speak to Mr Northman please' I tried to sound confident but failed miserably.

'How could i forget? One moment' i heard a click and then silence for a few moments, i wondered if she had hung up on me. Just as i was about to hang up and forget all about it, the phone was connected again and Eric's voice floated into my ear.

'Sookie, i was just about to leave to come and call on you.' He said.

'Don't bother' i snapped. 'I was just ringing you to tell you to leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with vampires anymore'

'You act like you wanted to in the first place' he chuckled softly which flared my anger even more.

'Listen here, i never wanted to meet a vampire. It was my friends' fault that i was even there and since then all i have had is drama. If it isn't you and nearly killing me or trying to glamour me, it's a vampire coming to my place of work and scaring all our customers. You know its no-'

'Another vampire has been to see you?' He cut over me swiftly, a mixture of surprise and anger in his voice.

'Well yeah' i began again only to be cut off once more.

'Who was it? What did they want? What did they say to you?' He fired multiple questions at me. I was taken aback by his abruptness.

'Why should i tell you? He told me not to trust _you_'

'Was this vampire Bill Compton Sookie. If it was you must tell me. It's very important' in the background i could hear the sound of a door being slammed and then it sounded very windy.

'Yes.' Was all i said.

'Where are you?' He asked.

'Why should i tell you?'

'Sookie, it's very important'

'Well excuse me but I'm slightly reluctant to trust you or any other vampire for that matter' i huffed as Arlene entered Sams' office 'Sookie, there you are. Sam said can you bring another crate of beers in when you have finished your break'

Damn Arlene. I nodded and she left as quickly as she had arrived. 'So you're at work. Sam as in Sam Merlottes i presume' Eric said.

'Urmm...no' i lied feebly.

'I'll be with you shortly.' And he hung up. I stood there, the phone still clenched at my ear. What on earth had i gotten myself into this time, I should have never rung Eric.

I didn't have to wait long for Eric to turn up, in fact within a minute he was hovering outside of Sams' office window. Wait, hovering? My draw dropped. Could vampires fly? He opened the window with ease and climbed in. He looked as good as he did last night, however is usual emotionless face was gone, in fact he looked angry, very angry. 'Can all vampires fly?' i blurted out.

His have loosened a bit 'No, only some. Me included'

'Right' i shrugged, not even attempting to process the fact that the vampire before me could fly.

'So what did Bill Compton want' He asked

'A tru blood, then he asked to call on me sometime. I told him no, then he said he knew a lot about me and my mind reading and that i couldn't trust you' I babbled on, letting the words spill out of me.

Eric looked furious, more furious then i ever thought a person could be. 'You must stay away from him Sookie'

I put my hand on my hips with attitude. 'How dare you tell me what i should and should not do. I have you telling me to stay away from him and him telling me to stay away from you. How about you both leave me alone and i can get on with my life!' i yelled at him.

He looked taken about but recovered swiftly. 'Sookie, Bill Compton works for my queen. The queen of Louisiana' he stated 'Bill more than likely wants to take you away from here, to her. He asked for residence in my area, as your neighbour none the less. He is a procurer'

A what? Vampires have queens? His area? My neighbour? This was too much to take in and to be completely honest, i didn't want to take it in. I was done with this vampire crap. 'Leave now Eric. I don't want to hear this anymore'

'Sookie...'

'LEAVE NOW ERIC' I yelled, loud enough i hoped that people could hear me from the bar. It had worked and instantly, Sam entered the office flinging open the door with a crash.

'What's going on in here' he demanded to know.

'Nothing Sam, i was just asking Eric to leave' I told him, more calmly this time than i had been previously.

'You heard the lady' Sam looked pointedly at Eric.

'Don't tell me what to do Shifter' Eric barked.

Shifter?

'I shall go Sookie, i hate to see you distressed. However, i think it's too late for you to leave all of this, I can't leave you alone, if i do that you will be in danger and you could get hurt'

'I'll take that chance' i snapped before turning away from him and storming out of Sams' office and back into the main bar. Vampires had so much crap going on, it was all too much. I just wanted to enjoy my life, with my friends and family; drama was not my thing.

* * *

**What will Eric do now? **

**Second update today :D I'm loving writing this story. Review maybe? **

**Sarah **


	4. Chapter 4

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – Nope, still own nothing. Maybe i will win the lottery and i buy Eric Northman and all his manly goodness :P**

**Thankyou for the lovely reviews :D Im so glad people are enjoying the story so far x **

**Sarah**

* * *

Chapter 4

Eric

As i took to the sky, the wind whipping against my clothes and body, i gathered my thoughts, channelling my anger for Bill Compton into the speed of the flight. As sheriff of area 5, he had disrespected me greatly. He was not meant to be residing in the area until he had met with me at Fangtasia a night from now but here he was, lording it up with Sookie and poisoning her mind against me. This wasn't a thing i had factored in my plan; to be honest, i had assumed Bill would follow the protocol of my area to get in my good books, but alas he was now firmly scribbled in the bad one and what a pity, i didn't have an eraser. I chuckled at that thought as i landed in the front garden of Bill Compton's house. It looked dreary and old; so old i couldn't believe it was still standing let alone harbouring a resident. I could only hope the house collapsed and a splinter of wood spiked Bill right in the chest, what a way to meet your true death.

I didn't bother knocking, niceties weren't my forte' when i was this angry. I found Bill laid out on the sofa, a smug look on his face. 'Eric, how very nice to see you again' he drawled in his overly strong southern accent. The smug look, the words he had spoken to Sookie and the words he just spoke me pushed me over the edge; it was a matter of seconds before i had Bill held up against a wall with my hand around his throat, my fangs clicking into position, just as his did. 'I would say the same Bill, but it's not nice to see you again' i hissed 'You have broken protocol Bill, I'm not a happy sheriff'

'When are you ever a happy sheriff' Bill mumbled, gasping. I heard him. In one swift motion i punched him clean around the face, i heard his nose break with a crunch; he wasn't seriously harmed, vampires healed quickly but he could still feel the pain of it.

'Watch your mouth' i warned him 'Now, why are you here Bill and why are you causing havoc in my area'

I loosened the grip on his throat slightly so he could speak 'I merely wanted to return to my ancestors' house'

'Lies. Last i heard, you were working for the queen in her court. Then you arrive in my area out of the blue'

'I like Bon Temps, its cosy'

I laughed, he thought he was such a smart ass. I threw another couple of punches into his ribs, once again they broke and he howled in pain. 'Tell me the truth'

'Sookie' was all he managed to get out. 'The queen wants her and you are not to stand in my way Eric'

'Now why would the queen want her?'

'You know why' he sneered.

'I don't Bill, please do tell'

'She is a telepath' he breathed after i threw another punch into his ribs. 'The queen wants her, she will be very useful. You must not stand in the way Eric'

'Oh Billy boy, i am already in the way. Sookie has agreed to be _mine_' i lied convincingly and the horror showed in his eyes.

'No, no she can't be. She wouldn't'

'Don't presume to think you know anything about _my_ Sookie Bill.' I laughed in his face.

'Prove it' he mumbled.

'Not that i have anything to prove to you Bill, but i will prove it tomorrow night. Come to Fangtasia and you will see for yourself, then you can run along to the queen and tell her you failed at her bidding. To be honest, tell her your attempt was shameful at best.' I threw him on the floor in disgust 'Do not approach _my_ Sookie until tomorrow night Bill. I won't have you trying to steal her from me. You will only see her when i am around. I am sheriff here remember.' And with that final input, i left his filthy old house and flew into the night sky. My plan was crumbling around me; Sookie wasn't mine yet, but she had to be by tomorrow night or she would be taken by Bill Compton. I had no idea how to proceed, Sookie didn't trust me, which put me at a huge disadvantage; i never liked being at a disadvantage, i always wanted the upper hand. My only consolation was that Bill was at that disadvantage too; however he hadn't nearly killed her by driving too fast or glamored her friend or tried to glamour her. I was at a major disadvantage.

* * *

As i touched down on the perimeter of Sookies' land, i pulled out my cell and call Pam who answered promptly. 'Master?'

'Pam, i need you to get someone to tail Bill Compton. I want to know everything he does, where he goes, who he is drinking from and when and where he goes to rest'

'Done. May i ask why Eric?

'Bill Compton is most definitely here to procure Sookie for the queen. I will not allow poaching as such in my area'

'Agreed Eric. When are you coming back to Fangtasia?' She asked.

'As soon as Sookie is mine. Hopefully before dawn'

'As you wish' and i hung up.

I threw my shoulders back, placing my cell back into my jacket pocket and headed towards Sookies' house. I was going to have to play this very cleverly, i knew that much. Sookie didn't respond well to being told what to do, so i was going to have to make her see sense on her own. It was going to have to be her idea.

When i reached her front door, i knocked politely. I knew she was in, her scent was extremely fresh, i inhaled deeply, it was intoxicating to me. A few moments later, she opened the door to my surprise, in nothing but a towel. It was wrapped tightly round her slim, curvy body, her wet blonde hair cascading across her shoulders and down her back. She was truly beautiful.

'What do you want?' she asked, looking embarrassed for her lack of clothing.

'Just to talk, please.' I tried to sound gentle.

'I thought i told you i was done with vampires'

'You did and i understand. All i ask is that you hear what i have to say and then if you still choose to be done, then i will respect your wishes'

She seemed to study my face for a moment, presumably to check if i was being sincere or not. I relaxed my face, trying to convey this message to her with more than words. 'Please Sookie' I added.

She was silent for a moment before replying 'Okay fine. You have one chance and then that's it.'

'Thank you. Now, are you going to invite me in or are we going to continue the conversation in the cold night?' I eyed her up and down.

'If i invite you in' She began 'I can rescind the invitation whenever i want?'

I nodded 'Of course, and then i would be forced to leave'

'There would be nothing you could do to stop it?'

'Correct'

She sighed deeply 'Mr Northman, won't you please come in?' She stood to the side, motioning me to enter. I stepped in slowly; her scent was everywhere, making me want her so much more. If i could have taken her there and then, i would have. But no, i had to be in my best behaviour if this was going to work. The house was relatively small, full of old furniture and what i could assume were mementos. It was clean and nice enough although definitely not my style, but it seemed to suit Sookie and her personality quite well.

'Take a seat.' She said motioning to the couch while she took a seat on the couch opposite me.

'Are you not going to get changed?' I asked. She looked so tempting in that towel, her skin still damp and glistening. I wasn't sure i would be able to resist.

'This will only be a quick conversation i trust so I'd rather to get it over with if you don't mind' She huffed.

'Okay, i will explain the situation to you thoroughly. All i ask is that you listen, without interrupting and i will ask any questions you have afterwards.'

She nodded silently so i continued 'For you to understand the whole situation, i must explain to you how vampire politics works exactly. Every state within America has either a vampire king or queen that rule over said state. Each state is then divided into several different parts that the king or queen then appoint sheriffs to watch over those different parts. For example, the queen of Louisiana is a vampire named Sophie-Ann and i am her sheriff of area 5. But i must be clear; Sophie-Ann is only on the throne so to speak because i have allowed her to be. I am a much older, much more powerful vampire than Sophie-Ann and could over throw her easily, but i have never felt the need to be a king and i doubt that i will ever feel that way.' I paused a moment, allowing that to sink in.

'The same night i met you, after i had found out about your 'talent' and dropped you off here at your home, my child Pam brought it to my attention that a vampire who was last known to be in Sophie-Ann's' court wanted to reside in my area; more specifically Bon Temps. Not only that but he was to be your neighbour. Can you see how that would be highly coincidental?' I asked her and she nodded slowly. It was fascinating to me that she was actually listening and not arguing with me.

'When i found this information out, i had my child Pam contact Bill and tell him to meet me at Fangtasia for an interview tomorrow night. It was protocol for my area that i interview every new vampire resident. So when i found out he had already started residing here and had approached you my suspicions were confirmed, he was interested in you. After i left you tonight, i paid a visit to Bill Compton and after a _nice_ little chat; he told me that Sophie-Ann sent him to procure you. Whatever plan he had was not thought out well as within twenty-four hours i had figured it out.'

Sookie finally spoke up interrupting me as i knew she would at some point 'I don't want to be procured. How did Bill even know i can read minds?'

I shook my head 'I presume he was told by Sophie-Ann, but how she knows, i am unsure'

'So what are you trying to say? That Bill is just going to come take me and give me to Sophie-Ann?'

'Yes'

A range of emotions crossed her face 'How do i know you are telling me the truth? He told me not to trust you? Why would he say that?'

'He obviously knew I'd met you last night. He knows i am a very old and wise vampire Sookie, whether you told me or not, it wouldn't have been too difficult for me to figure out you were a telepath at some point.' I paused once more 'He wanted to turn you against me.'

'Why?'

'He knows i would want to make you mine'

She looked up abruptly at that, her towel dropping ever so slightly, showing more and more of her skin. 'Excuse me?'

'As vampires, we have ways of protecting our _own_, If we are taken by a particular human etc we claim them as our own. Like a possession, i suppose and this means that no other vampire can touch them, without facing punishment. The step up from owning someone is being blood bonded to them, but that is a very drastic method.'

'Have you ever _claimed_ someone before?' Sookie asked.

'No, i have never felt the desire to want a make a human my own.' I was being honest.

'What is involved with being a vampires...possession?'

'Depends on the vampire' I shrugged 'Some take it literal by treating them like a possession, having them call them master and using them as a source of food and pleasure. Others aren't so _forceful_' I decided now would be as good of time as any to go in for the kill.

'Sookie' I was serious 'I'm not sure what it is about you, but i find you very intriguing; no other human has caught my attention as you have. If i could breath i would find you breath taking, I'm sure of it. I find it thrilling but also disturbing. I came here tonight to offer you protection and all i can hope is that you believe what i have said to you and realise that i would protect you from being taken to the queen.'

'You said that some vampires have humans call them master and use them for feeding and pleasure. Would i have to do that with you?' She asked timidly. She looked so vulnerable and innocent.

'No. I am offering you protection Sookie. Of course, at some point if you wanted to feed me or pleasure me then that is more than fine with me' i winked at her 'and of course i would return the favour willingly.'

She scoffed and smiled ever so slightly 'What's the catch? You offer me protection, but you won't feed or get pleasure from me. So what did you get in return?'

'I get to see you often' i replied but then added 'and if you were willing to help me in a professional capacity now and again, i would be grateful, but it is not necessary'

'Professional capacity?'

'By that i mean, reading a few of my human employees minds, coming to Fangtasia now and again and reading the customers minds; looking out for danger that kind of thing' I replied.

She sat there nodding and i could see her calculating the pros and cons of this. I hoped i had gotten through to her how serious this whole situation was. The way i saw it, she had two choices;

One, accept my protection and she would be safe and sound where i could woo her and encourage her to see to my way of thinking; essentially, get her to fall for me.

Or

Two, she could deny my protection and i could do nothing to stop Bill Compton or the Queen taking her. I had a suspicion i wouldn't allow them to take her peacefully, but option one was less violent than this option.

I was brought out of my daze when she spoke once more. The words i had wanted to see pass her lips from the moment i first latched eyes on her.

'Okay Eric, I accept. Take me, I'm yours'

* * *

**Review? MWAH **

**Sarah x**


	5. Chapter 5

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – Once more, i own nothing and the fact i have to write this every chapter and be reminded that I, in fact do own nothing is very depressing. **

**THANKYOU to everyone for the reviews. It is amazing to know people are enjoying my writing; it truly is what makes me want to continue with this story. Loving you all so much x**

**Sarah**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sookie

Had those words really just came out of my mouth? I knew Eric claiming me as his was really the only option but had i really just asked him to take me? Did i really just tell him i was his? I was going to have to rectify some boundaries later before he got the wrong idea. Don't get me wrong, he was a very good package to be claimed by. He was incredibly good looking [although he knew it] and every now and then, he would show glimpses of a really caring personality but eventually he would over ride those glimpses with thinking he could tell me what to do. As i went to bed that night, shortly after Eric had left, i curled up into a ball and sighed deeply – the last two days had been more manic then I'd ever expected. Heck, two days ago id just been Sookie Stackhouse, a southern waitress who had a brother, a best friend and at best was considered slightly crazy by the other town members but now, i was Sookie Stackhouse, a southern waitress who had a brother, a best friend and a vampire owner in some respects. What on earth was becoming of me?

I was frightened of tomorrow and what it would bring. After my little statement _'Take me, I'm yours'_ Eric, who seemed almost happy, had informed me that he would pick me up from my home tomorrow night and take me to Fangtasia, where i would be _presented_ as his to Bill Compton so he was aware that he could no longer just snap me up and run away with me. To begin with i didn't know whether to believe Eric and the information he had presented me with; but really he hadn't exactly lied to me yet. In fact, he had always been very upfront and truthful about what was going on and hadn't presumed to know anything about me like Bill had in the first five minutes of meeting him.

If i had my way though, id have no vampires in my life. None what so ever because it had only brought me a shed load of drama as far as i was concerned. I had never presumed i was very clever and academically skilled but generally i wasn't stupid either; however all this vampire politics had blown my mind a little. It was so much more complicated then i could have thought possible. Eric had also spent the rest of the night, informing me of vampires and their ways to a certain extent. For example, i knew that generally, vampires could be quite secretive towards humans and enjoyed keeping them as _pets _rather than equals. I was disgusted by that to which i promptly told him that although he was claiming me, i was most definitely not his pet. I remember he chuckled at that, shaking his head; i found the laugh somewhat infectious and giggled along softly. He rarely showed any emotions i noticed but when he did, they seemed kind of special.

He also told me of a few other vampire associated facts, like the fact a vampires skin burned when they were touched with silver and the reason they were never out during the day was because they would meet their 'true death' if they were exposed to sunlight [He described what happened briefly and i had felt myself gag a little at the sound of it] The last thing he told me was that a vampires blood had healing properties. I was intrigued with this, a vampire's blood could heal anything from a small cut to a fatal gunshot wound and yet doctors weren't looking into this?

There was so much to take in, so much overwhelming my brain now as i lay in bed but at the time had seemed like nothing. If i was being honest with myself, i had enjoyed Eric being in my house, sitting on the couch opposite me; if not just for his good looks and seeing a different side of him but for the fact my mind was at peace when he was around. I felt like i didn't have to keep my guard up and be so aware anymore, i could just relax and have my thoughts to myself for once; it was the greatest thing of all.

With that and the thought of Eric, i felt myself succumb to sleep.

* * *

I woke the next day feeling extremely refreshed and rested; which was unusual considering id been having dreams all night; some good and some bad, but all including Eric. In the good ones, he would be talking to me, laughing and smiling and always ending in us kissing; in the bad ones, i would be taken away by Bill Compton to the vampire queen and Eric would come save me, again ending in us kissing. I was confused, did these mean something? Was i beginning to feel something for the handsome vampire who as of last night had claimed me?

I got up from my bed, making it quickly before grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and heading to the shower, deciding it may clear my head before i began my day properly. Fifteen minutes later, i was showered, dressed and downstairs making pancakes when my brother, Jason entered the house, forgetting to knock as usual.

'Hey Sook? You alright?' He asked. Jason was older than me technically but was generally not the brightest spark if you know what i mean. He was a nice enough guy but in our town was known as quite the ladies man; meaning he would sleep with any girl who would offer it up onto a plate for him, the more garnish the better if you catch my drift.

'Hey Jase' I replied 'I'm good, you want any pancakes?'

'Of course' He said, never one to turn down a plate of food.

I served up the now finished pancakes and we sat down at the kitchen table to eat. It had been quite a while since both Jason and i had, had breakfast together under the same roof. We used to do it every morning when our Gran was alive; it was kind of a rule even though Jason didn't live with us. When Jason was old enough he had inherited our parents' old house and had moved in there to live on his own while i stayed quite happily with my Gran until the day she died. Jason was never far away though, which was nice; we needed to stick together.

'So what's been going on with you Sook? He asked, shovelling pancakes into his mouth.

'Nothing much' I shrugged.

'Tara and Sam have been saying different'

I scoffed 'Well what have they told you?'

'That you have two vampires fighting over you' He replied 'Sook, what you doing getting involved with those creatures. They are no good I'm telling' you'

I huffed and threw my fork down onto my plate 'Jason Stackhouse if i wanted your opinion i would have asked for it. I'm in all this trouble _because_ of Tara and her need to go to a vampire bar. If it hadn't been for her I'd probably never have met a vampire' I exclaimed 'now, i just want to enjoy a nice breakfast with my brother, is that so hard?'

I shot him a glare as he sat there looking stunned, his mouth wide open, more pancakes poised to enter it. 'Sure Sook, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you, i don't want to lose you to some vampire' he paused 'You're the only family i have left'

I softened then at the words he spoke, it was true. We were all we had left and i had no intention of leaving my brother any time soon. 'I understand Jason. Just trust me; what I'm doing with vampires is in some way ensuring my safety'

'Okay Sook, i trust you. You're a clever girl'

I nodded 'Damn straight'

A little while after Jason had left and i had tidied up the breakfast stuff, i called Sam at Merlottes to inform him i wouldn't be in work that night. He wasn't pleased at all.

'Sam Merlotte speaking' he said answering the phone in his usual, formal way.

'Hey Sam its Sookie' I tried to sound happy.

'Oh hey Sook. You alright? You haven't had no more trouble have you?'

'No Sam I'm fine. I was calling actually because i need the night off'

'Why?' He was short and stern 'This better not be involving any vampires'

'And so what if it is? It's got nothing to do with you Sam Merlotte' I huffed.

'I'm your employer Sookie; it has everything to do with me'

'Sam, i have never called in sick and i have never asked for the night off before. I have always helped you out; I'm asking you to do me this favour please.' I paused for a second, letting the words sink in. 'Please'

There was silence for a few moments, but i could have sworn i heard Sam mumbling under his breath; something like '_God damn vampires, bloodsuckers'_

'Fine' he was angry 'Have the night off. Could you at least tell me where you are going?'

'Fangtasia. Thanks Sam' and then i hung up before he had the time to get another word in, i really didn't need another lecture.

I spent the rest of the day in the garden, sunbathing in my bikini, reading a book and listening to music; it had been rather enjoyable if i was honest, so enjoyable i had fallen asleep and didn't wake up until about an hour after dark. As i was packing up the stuff scattered around the garden such as the radio, my books and sun lounger, i no longer felt like i was alone; i felt a strange abnormal void in my mind and knew that only meant one thing; vampire. I spun around on my heel quickly, my eyes falling instantly onto those of Eric. He looked impeccably smart, in black jeans with a white t-shirt that clung tightly to his marble like chest and a black suit jacket. He was wearing a crooked smile on his lips that made me want to latch my own lips onto and kiss until i could no longer breathe. 'Well, well... Why is it nearly every time i come to call on you _my_ Sookie, your always half naked' He raised an eyebrow, breaking the silence.

I laughed sarcastically before turning away from him and continuing to gather the stuff up to take back into the house. With my hands a little full, i plodded slowly towards my house, unaware if Eric was following or not. This was soon answered as i felt my hands become considerably less full as Eric took everything from my hands and had them in my house before i could even blink. As i reached the front door, he stood there smiling smugly. 'Thanks' i said, picking a jumper up from my pile of clean laundry and throwing it on. I liked this particular jumper; it was larger than the rest and would cover me up considerably more in front of Eric. 'What are you doing here so early Eric? You were meant to be here around nine? It's only just gone seven'

'I wanted to see...' He stopped, causing me to turn and look over at him out of curiosity. He was embarrassed; what could have caused the great Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area five to be embarrassed?

'You wanted to see what?' I prodded, amused.

'If you...If you would allow me to take you out for a meal before we go to Fangtasia for tonight's business'

'Like a date?' I asked, holding back the smallest of laughs; not because it was a horrible suggestion but purely because i had not seen it coming at all, ever.

'I suppose you could call it that, yes. I heard human girls like being courted and such' He replied looking slightly offended as he saw the look on my face.

I debated it for a moment. What harm could it do? Dinner before business? A date? Didn't sound like a bad thing to me, plus I'd probably get to know a bit more about him which was always a bonus. If he was claiming me as his, i wanted to know all i could about him.

'Sure' I smiled warmly at him 'Sounds perfect. Can you give me twenty minutes to get ready?'

'Okay' He looked surprised and his tone of voice showed it. I got the feeling he didn't do this regularly, if at all and i kind of liked this side to him; vulnerable, innocent, naive.

'I would offer you a Tru Blood but i forgot to go get some' I felt like a horrible hostess. 'You drink Tru Blood right? For future reference?'

He nodded 'I don't enjoy it, but yes i drink it. No matter if you don't have any though, i shall get one at the restaurant.'

I nodded at him and ran upstairs into my room, leaving him sitting in the living room. I felt a slight panic wash over me as it all hit me. I was going on a date with a vampire i had met two days ago, who had claimed me as his and who would no doubt drink my blood if given the chance. But this wasn't truly what bothered me; the real reason why i was panicking?

I had nothing to wear.

* * *

**Okay everyone, there's your next chapter. Serious question? Do you like the length of the chapters or would you prefer them to be a bit longer? Bit shorter? Review and let me know. :D **

**Much love from me. **

**Sarah **


	6. Chapter 6

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – Nothing is mine – Yada, Yada, Yada... **

**Once again, thank you for the amazing reviews. I can honestly say, i have no idea where this story is going but I'm having fun writing it and I'm sure it will lead us somewhere incredibly wonderful :D **

**Sarah**

* * *

Chapter 6

Eric

I had never seen such a beautiful creature in my whole existence, in my first life or the second. When i heard Sookie walking down her homes stairway, i expected her to look beautiful as always, but nothing could have prepared me for what i was about to come face to face with. She was wearing a cream strapless dress that reached just above her slender knees and made her figure look stunningly curvy in all the right places. Sookie wasn't skinny as such, but she was far from tipping the scale into other category. She was slender but curvy in all the right places. Her legs looked long and tanned, finishing with heels that looked so sexy on her i would no doubt have fantasies about her wearing them with nothing else on her incredible body. Her hair was curly, resting nicely on her shoulders and she wasn't wearing too much makeup which to me was important. I met so many fangbangers on a nightly basis, who caked themselves in layers and layers of dark makeup in the hope that i would like it; they were wrong. Sookie had gotten it just right, it looked natural, and how a human lady should look.

'How do i look?' she asked timidly.

'Sookie, you look amazing' i replied honestly, my eyes were so captivated with her beauty, it took me a while to be able to steal them away from her to look anywhere else. I shook myself slightly, wondering how one human being could make me, Eric Northman turn into some sort of soppy mess.

'Thank you' she smiled, looking relieved. Had she really been worried she wouldn't impress me?

'Shall we getting going?' I asked, motioning towards the door.

Soon, we were in my car and driving down her terrible driveway. 'You know, you really should get this driveway fixed.' I commented thoughtfully as my favourite and most expensive car fell into another pothole.

'Yeah sure, let me just go over to them trees over there and pick down some dollar bills.' She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me as i glanced over at her.

'Merely a suggestion' I told her 'I could pay for it you know?'

'No' she replied a little too quickly 'No offence, but i don't want you thinking that because you have this claim over me now that I'll be some kept woman. I'm not that type of girl'

I continued driving as i spoke 'I wouldn't expect anything less from you Ms Stackhouse. However, last night i did mention that maybe you could help me out by using your 'talent', I wouldn't expect you to do it for free; i could pay you for it and then maybe you could fix that drive way of yours, if you can call it that' I smiled slightly so she knew i wasn't intending to be nasty towards her.

'I could use the money, but it's something i would have to think about Eric' she replied and i nodded in agreement. We spent the rest of the drive to the restaurant in Shreveport in a comfortable silence; i would even dare it was so comfortable that Sookie was actually relaxing around me. That was a good sign.

* * *

The restaurant itself was small and understated - well decorated but simple, which Sookie seemed captivated by as she ate the meal in front of her, sipping on her glass of wine now and again. 'This place is beautiful' she commented as we sat opposite each other at a table for two.

'I'm glad you think so' I said, mentally making a note to thank Pam later for the excellent choice. I sipped my Tru Blood now and again, feeling no rush to finish in one go as i usually did, i was enjoying spending the alone time with Sookie in such a setting like this. 'May i ask you a question Sookie?' I'd wanted to ask this particular question since the previous night but had restrained from it, concerned it would be too personal for Sookie, but i wondered if there would ever be a good time to ask it, so i may as well ask it now.

'Sure?' She stopped eating now, setting a fork down on her plate.

'Do you have any men in your life?' I didn't know what other way it could be appropriately put.

'Just my brother, my boss and a few friends, Lafayette and Terry i suppose. Why?' She replied with ease, not missing a beat.

'That wasn't exactly what i meant'

She giggled slightly 'I knew exactly what you meant but in answer to your question, no - I do not.'

'May i ask why?'

'It's not like i haven't tried to meet a man and i have been out on a few dates, but my talent' She tapped the side of her head with her finger and i knew exactly what she meant 'Didn't allow it to go any further than the first date. It wouldn't be too long in the date before they started thinking inappropriate, weird and gross things' she shuddered visibly. This made me curious, if she hadn't gone past the first date because she could tell what they were thinking, had she ever been intimate with a man at all?

'Sookie, have you ever kissed a man?' I asked seriously, dumb struck how she could have gone this long.

She pursed her lips before shaking her head and looking down at her remaining food, moving it about on the plate with her fork. 'Nope'

We were silent for a moment and i truly felt sorry for her. She had never been kissed, never been touched, never been pleasured in the way she most definitely deserved. I would rectify that, the moment she allowed me close enough. Daringly, i reached across the table to where her hand rested and placed mine on top of hers. It was the first proper contact we had, had; i heard her gasp as our hands connected and i relished in the feel of her skin. It was warm, soft and silky against my cold, dead skin. She looked up at me and i caught her eyes, looking into them and recognising the looks of confusion, happiness and longing; she hadn't pulled away, that was good. 'I'm sorry i brought the conversation up. Forgive me'

'It's fine, it's not your fault' and then she did something so subtle and so simple but it shocked me coming from her. She turned her hand, took mine in hers and started rubbing her thumb across my hand. To anyone else, that would have meant barely anything but to me it showed that i was getting somewhere with her, she wasn't completely closed off to the idea of me anymore.

'I never asked you before, can you read my thoughts? I mean vampires thoughts?'

She shook her head 'No i cant'

'Do you hate it that you can't read my thoughts?' I asked

'No' she replied very quickly 'i mean, sometimes yes. It would be a lot easier for me if i could read your mind and know if i could trust you and what you have said to me is true. But in general, i love that i can't read your thoughts. When I'm around other people, it's a constant buzz in my mind, of thoughts and pictures; i have to work so hard to keep them out. But when I'm with you, it's easy. I hear nothing unless i attempt to. For example, i hear nothing now in my mind apart from my own thoughts, but if i was to reach out like i am now, i could tell you that the waitress over there is wondering if I'm going to be your dinner tonight' she said, nodding in the direction of a very frumpy looking waitress.

'Interesting.' I nodded approvingly.

We were silent once more as the frumpy waitress approached us, cleaning Sookies plate away, refilling her wine glass and bringing me another Tru Blood. 'Eric, can i ask you something now?'

'Of course'

'When we go to Fangtasia, is there anything i need to be aware of? Or anything i can do to make this more convincing? Last night you said vampires act a specific way when they have claimed a human, is there anything the human has to do?'

I was thoughtful for a moment. I couldn't quite believe she was allowing me to take control like this, obviously she had believed me when i told her of the situation with Bill and the queen; she would do anything to prevent being taken.

'If you remember, i told you it was down to each individual vampire how they treated their humans. I am not like most vampires in that respect. Many expect me to be because of the authority figure i hold, but i am not. Sookie, you will be fine as you are; all i ask is that you never falter if asked if you are mine and do not argue with anything i say, at least until everyone is gone. It's very important that you seem somewhat devoted to me, otherwise Bill will think i have claimed you against your will and then the claim will be void.'

'I understand' she nodded, gripping my hand gently 'Am i going to meet Pam tonight?'

'Oh yes, you will meet my child. In fact you have already met her Sookie'

She looked confused for a moment; i waited for the all the pieces to click into place and soon found her face light up with acknowledgement. 'She was the vampire on the door and the one you spoke to in that different language' I nodded once more as she continued 'but what does that mean exactly? She's your child?'

'Vampires as you know are technically dead beings and therefore cannot reproduce. However, we have other ways of ensuring the vampire population grows. This means as you may guess, creating vampires. By child, i meant she was a human that i turned into a vampire. She is the only one i created and an excellent one at that. I have enjoyed being her maker'

'Is it a special thing then? Being a maker? Like being a parent?'

'You could say that, in some ways it's exactly like being a parent. However in some ways you could say it's very different. When a vampire makes a child, they create a very strong bond between themselves and their child, such as a parent does with their new born baby, only this one i dare say is probably stronger. Instead of for example being Pamelas _dad' _I winced at the name slightly, i never wanted to be called _daddy_ 'I am her master. We have spent several hundreds of years together and i have, as her maker, had to teach her the ways of a vampire. Makers and their children have a special bond, which means that i know where she is at all times and how she is feeling all the time. She is very loyal and very obedient, I haven't had to command her to do anything in many, many years.'

'Command her?' Sookie looked fascinated by all this, like she was reading some kind of fantasy science fiction book and i was the narrator.

'Yes, when a maker commands their child to do something, it must be done. Whether it's done right there and then or sometime in the future, it will be completed otherwise it causes the child lots of pain. For example, if i commanded Pam to do something and she refused and fought it, she would probably succeed for while, but eventually she would need to complete it'

'Wow' was all she said and i chuckled at her fascination. 'So if your Pams' maker, you must have a maker, correct?'

'Yes i do, my maker is a vampire named Godric. He is a sheriff in Texas.'

'So why aren't you with him like Pam is with you?'

'He released me many years ago. Makers can release their children when they believe they are ready. It is then up to the child whether they would like to stay around or not. He cannot technically command me to do something, but out of respect i would anyway. He was an extremely good maker Sookie. I have not released Pam yet as she does not wished to be released, but whenever she is ready i will allow it. She is a very good vampire, but i think she likes to stick by me and help me run Fangtasia; that or she just likes to use my credit cards'

'Your world is so, complicated. You know, i was up half the night last night trying to figure it all out.'

'I apologise, i didn't mean to cause you not to be able to sleep. I just want you to see that i can be trusted and i hope the more i let you into my world, possibly you will allow me further into yours'

She looked at me utter surprise at that last comment and to be honest i was surprised with myself. I never thought i would act this way with a human, in any way shape or form. I was always conditioned that humans were no more use than as a meal and a source of pleasure, but yet here i was allowing a girl i had only met two days ago into my world, willingly.

'There are more sides to you than an octagon, Mr Northman. It's hard to keep up' then i did something i hadn't done in easily over ten years; i laughed and i mean properly laughed. I couldn't help it and apparently neither could she as she joined me – her laugh as beautiful as the rest of her.

It took us a few minutes to gain control of ourselves before i spoke once more 'It's time we got going, is that okay?'

She visibly shook, her hand starting to shake – i held it more firmly. 'Yes'

'Don't be worried, you will be fine'

* * *

Sookie and i entered Fangtasia through the back entrance that led in to my office. All through the drive here, Sookie hadn't let go of my hand unless she had to and even then she would slip it straight back into mine again, which i welcomed. No sooner were we in my office, a knock at the door was heard and Pam entered. 'Eric, glad to see your back.'

'Pam, you have met Sookie before, but i would like you to be introduced properly. Pam this is Sookie. She is _mine´_ I needn't have declared this to Pam, as i had told her the previous night but i thought it would be good practice for Sookie, if she was introduced as this to Pam first.

'Sookie' Pam nodded her head.

'It's nice to meet you properly' Sookie replied, gripping my hand tighter.

Pam disregarded Sookies comment [which annoyed me greatly] and turned to speak to me 'Bill Compton is in the main bar, awaiting your arrival'

'Right, you can go tell him i will be with him in a moment. However, first you are going to apologise to Sookie for disregarding her greeting in such a rude manner'

'Eric, don't worry its fine' Sookie interrupted as the look on Pams' face turned menacing.

'No. Pam knows how i wish for you to be treated as _mine_. I will not have her disregard you in such a disgraceful manner. No child of mine behaves in that way' I glared at Pam and she winced.

She turned to Sookie reluctantly. 'Be nice Pamela' i warned her.

'I apologise Sookie for being so rude' she then turned and left the room; she was one unhappy vampire.

I ignored her childish behaviour and turned to Sookie, taking in the worried look on her face. She looked so innocent and frightened. I dared myself to reach up and cup her face in my hands, feeling her soft skin there. When she didn't pull away i decided it was safe to brush her hair from her face. She leaned into my hands, smiling ever so slightly, not breaking the eye contact with me; i leant in deciding to go in for the kill [Not literally]. Just as my lips were about to touch hers soft pillowy ones, my office door opened and there stood Bill Compton looking irritated and then severely disappointed as he saw Sookie and i in this position ever so briefly; because within seconds, Sookie had pulled away, embarrassed.

'Bill, how may i help you? Was the bar not to your liking?' I asked bemused.

'Eric. I have been here for over an hour waiting for you. Can we get this interview over with already?' He asked, his eyes darting over Sookie who was now standing against the wall of my office.

'Of course, but first i would like to introduce you properly to Sookie.' I said as i strode over to Sookie and gently took her hand in mine once more. 'Sookie, is _mine_' I put as much authority into the word as i could muster, intending to make it clear.

Bill seemed to recognise what i said but was more focused on Sookie who had not spoken 'Sookie' he said. 'Did you agree to this? For him to claim you?'

The moment of truth; I was doubting whether Sookie would even be able to speak at this point, let alone form a sentence, but being full of surprises she flung her shoulders back, wrapped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my chest before she spoke 'I am Erics'

I smiled, copying her actions and resting my hand on her hip, pulling closer. 'Is this enough proof for you Billy boy?'

Bill looked furious, shocked, disappointed and id even dare say, scared. Perfect. I was relishing in his facial expressions when his cell phone began to ring and he answered it immediately, not even bothering to leave the room. He spoke quietly for a moment, so quietly that even with my vampire hearing, i could not hear what was being said. Sookie looked at me for reassurance, which i gave to her in the form of a smile when Bill held the phone out for me to take and smirked smugly,

'The Queen wants to talk to you'

* * *

**Thoughts? Feelings? **

**There was a bit of a hairy moment when i thought i nearly lost this chapter just as i finished writing it, which nearly gave me a heart attack, let me tell you. Anyway, its 1:39 am here, in the UK and no sooner have i posted this, i shall carry on with the next chapter as I'm rather into writing at the moment. However, this doesn't mean you can all slack on the reviews. :P **

**Much love, **

**Sarah **


	7. Chapter 7

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – I searched my piggy back today and realised that i don't have enough pennies to be able to buy Eric Northman and his godly body. Boohoo. **

**READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. IMPORTANT. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Sookie

I knew it was bad news the moment Eric hung up the phone and turned to me, a distressed look spread all across his face. Everyone was silent for a few moments as Eric passed the phone back to Bill. I wanted him to speak, to tell me what was happening. Had the claim not worked? Was i going to be taken?

Eventually, after what seemed ages, Eric seemed to speak through gritted teeth at Bill 'The queen would like you to become my new investigator of area five'

Bill looked smug, so smug in fact that i would have liked to walk over there and slap the look right off his face. Eric continued to speak 'She has said that she is appointing new investigators into each area from her court. However, she didn't mention Sookie, which tells me she knows nothing of Sookie. You lied to me Bill'

He sounded angry, very angry, but yet there was something in his tone of voice that didn't sound right to me. He was holding something back, i knew it. 'As Sophie-Ann knows nothing of Sookie, i intend for it to stay that way. As there are only three vampires within this establishment that know of her 'talent' i intend to keep it that way also. You will not speak of Sookie, to any other vampire. I will command Pam if i need to but i trust her; so if anyone finds out. I'll know it to be you Compton' He growled, protectively.

Bill shrugged 'I may have lost the telepath but i have been promoted. Of course, i would have preferred a different area but it has all worked out in the end. Now if you don't mind, i shall retire for the evening.'

'Be back he tomorrow night, if the queen is adamant you will work for me. Work for me you _shall' _Eric had an evil look in his eye; Bill was not going to get an easy ride that was for sure. Bill looked slightly disturbed; perhaps knowing whatever job he was going to be given, wouldn't be a pleasant one. Bill left promptly, nodding his head in my direction as he left and i let out an audible sigh; apparently i had been holding my breath for quite a while. Eric approached me, placing a finger on my lips as i went to speak. We stood there for several moments, neither moving nor speaking; i think i even went back to not breathing.

'Pam' Eric finally spoke and Pam entered the office in an instant.

'Yes?'

'Please track Bill to ensure he is returning home. I do not want him lingering around in Shreveport; then check the bars CCTV promptly. I want to ensure he didn't place any listening devices in the club. He touched nothing in my office so therefore i am not worried. Once you have done that, come back to me. We have much to discuss before i take Sookie home for the evening' He spoke quickly and pragmatically; i hadn't a clue as to what was going on but i assumed i would be filled in once Pam arrived back.

Pam nodded, not bothering to question Eric, obviously trusting his word instantly. Once she was out of the door, Eric turned to me and looked at me, obviously gauging my reaction to everything that had happened. I was more confused than anything. 'Are you okay?' He asked and i nodded.

'Just severely confused' I replied.

'I will clear things up for you when Pam arrives. I will not lie to you Sookie, things just got a lot more complicated'

That wasn't what i wanted to hear; in fact it was the last thing i wanted to hear. What i had wanted to hear at the end of the night was something along the lines of _'Sookie, you will be left alone now, no one will harm you any longer. Fancy another date?'_ Instead, this was what i got. I was disappointed to say the least, i could have least got a kiss from Eric before Bill rudely walked in. I scolded myself, why did i want that kiss so much? Forty-eight hours ago, i wanted nothing to do with Eric Northman and his vampire world, but here i was wishing he would have been able to kiss me into oblivion like he had in my dreams.

'Do you want to sit down? You have gone really pale Sookie' Eric told me, panic in his voice.

'No, i just need a human moment' I told him 'Where's the bathroom?'

* * *

Being alone for awhile in the bathroom had helped me gather my thoughts and compose myself to face the rest of the evening. My watch told me the time was now just gone half eleven and Pam had been gone for about ten minutes. When i returned to Eric, he was sitting on the black leather sofa that rested against one of the walls in his office. When i entered his head darted in my direction and he gave me a soft, comforting smile. It made me feel better. I joined him on the sofa, sitting on the opposite end to him.

'Do you feel better now?' He asked, concern lacing his voice.

'Yes thanks' I replied 'I just needed to gather my thoughts'

He slid closer to me, taking my hand in his - once again i felt his cool skin against mine and my heart raced. I found myself soon resting my head against his shoulder comfortably. He relaxed; i sensed he enjoyed the contact as much as i did. All of this, to some degree was new to me – i meant what i said to Eric earlier, i had never kissed anyone apart from family and friends before and i certainly hadn't been intimate with anyone.

We sat comfortably for the next fifteen minutes until Pam arrived back, entering the room swiftly and standing before us. 'He has returned to Bon Temps Eric and i checked the CCTV and did a check of the club, no devices have been found'

'Thank you Pam. Good work. Now i shall explain what really happened tonight'

I pulled away from him now so as to look at him properly, intent on understanding everything he was about to say.

'The queen has indeed appointed Bill Compton as the new investigator of Area 5. She has also claimed she is placing a person from her court in every area. I'll need you to check this for me please Pam. Call around the different sheriffs and make sure this is the case. I presume it will be because Sophie-Ann is very thorough and she would want to show consistency.' He paused 'Sookie, what i told Bill was a lie. Yes, the queen had not mentioned you when we were on the phone, but i know her well enough and I'm very sure that she has another plan for Bill to procure you. She wants me to believe that she has no want for you by acting like she doesn't know of you. So then i become less suspicious and not expect it when she tells Bill to come for you. I am playing along so far, it's better for her to think she has the upper hand.'

Pam laughed 'She has no idea who she is up against'

Eric ignored her comment and carried on, never looking away from me 'Like i was saying, i will play along for now. He will become my investigator but he cannot be trusted, he will essentially be spying on us – this makes it difficult; we cannot falter Sookie, the moment he sees a chance to step in and void our claim he will and then you will be taken'

I nodded, i understood perfectly for once. I knew he was telling the truth, i could see it in his eyes, just like id known he had been holding back something earlier. He turned to Pam now 'I can feel your confusion through the bond Pamela. You're wondering why we don't just kill him and shake the queen up, having lost her procurer?'

She nodded 'It makes sense doesn't it? Then Sookie can go on a live her life and we can carry on living ours – so to speak'

I felt a pang of anger when she spoke those words although i wasn't sure why. Why was i bothered when she said i could go live my life? That was what i wanted wasn't it? Why was i angry?

'No Pamela.' Eric looked angry now 'We kill Compton and we will both have to face the magister and our queens' wrath for killing a vampire in her court. Also, i would like to keep him alive for the time being because i like keeping my enemies close to me; you should know this by now. I want him to think we are putty in his hands, and then when the time comes, he won't know what's hit him. Do you understand? You do not harm Compton'

'Fine' she replied, holding her perfectly manicured nails to her face and examining them closely as if she was uninterested in the conversation now.

'So, what am i meant to do now?' I asked, finally speaking up.

'There is nothing any of us can do for the moment' Eric replied, standing up, pulling me gently up with him. 'So i will take you home. Pam, I'll be back by dawn. I want a report when i get back of what Comptons been up to since last night' and with that, he escorted me out of the building.

* * *

We were silent on the drive home and to be honest, i was glad. My mind was in turmoil and not even the silence of being in the presence of a vampire helped me. I had mixed emotions about everything; too many to even begin to list. Nothing seemed to be balanced in my mind anymore. I wanted to go back to my old life; but then didn't. I wanted to spend more and more time with Eric; but then didn't. I wanted to kiss him; but then didn't. I wanted to go home and be alone; but then didn't. I wanted someone [anyone] to come to me and tell me what to do for the best. I felt bad for Eric also, in some ways; i'd brought him a lot of trouble the past couple of days as he had brought me trouble. It was all just so confusing.

As Eric pulled up to my house he asked me a very important question 'Do you want me to come in?'

And then i broke down.

I was sobbing, uncontrollably; i had no clue why. Maybe the last couple of days and especially tonight had gotten on top of me, i wasn't sure, but I'd had so many emotions going through me at one time i just couldn't take it anymore. I could tell Eric was distressed sitting beside me, not having any idea what to do. I didn't expect that he dealt with crying human girls often.

'I'm sorry' i sobbed into my hands as the seatbelt was being peeled away from me and suddenly i was being lifted up, out of the car; i hadn't even registered the door being opened. As i cried and cried, Eric walked me up the rest of the driveway, through my front door and all the way upstairs to my bedroom. How he knew that bedroom was mine i was unsure of but i made a note to ask him at some point. He sat me down on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of me as my sobbing began to slow. Before i knew what was happening, he was gently pulling off my shoes and resting them on the floor beside me; he worked, gently as to not cause me any alarm. After he was done, he held my feet and gently swung them up on the bed, so i was lying down before he sat on the edge of the bed where i had just been sitting. He brushed the hair out of my face and i knew i must have looked a mess. 'I'm sorry' i repeated again and he hushed me.

'Get some sleep' He said, wiping my tears away with the pad of his thumb. It was a really sweet, humane thing to do.

'You're not leaving are you?' I felt panicked, i didn't want him to leave me alone here, and I knew that now.

'Not if you don't want me to. I can wait till you fall asleep.' I felt my own blue eyes fall on his and felt this strong desire and need to be close to him. I sat up on the bed properly.

'Please stay'

He nodded before speaking again 'May i ask why you started leaking everywhere'

I giggled a little; leaking? 'The past couple of days have been pretty traumatizing on my emotions. There is only so much a girl can take' I sighed.

'I'm very sorry that you have been put through so much' It was then that it hit me; the sincerity of his voice, the look in his gorgeous blue eyes, the way he had cared for me and protected me even though he barely knew me, the fact he had let me into his world and had been so open to me. I could trust him. I knew then i wanted nothing more than his lips on mine; it wasn't just what i wanted anymore, it was what i needed. He was looking at me, confusion written clearly over his face, like he couldn't tell why i had gone so quiet.

A few moments passed where we continued to just stare at each other; his face softening as he realised why i was looking at him the way i was. 'Say the words' he whispered, eventually cupping my face with his hands once more.

I gulped, the moment was so intense, but dripping in _want_ and _need. _It was nothing i had ever experienced before.

'Kiss me' I barely whispered before his lips gently touched mine. It was soft, slow and simple to begin with - a lingering peck at best; but it was perfect. It was my first kiss and it was certainly my undoing. As he pulled back to look at me, my instincts caused me to run my hands over his shoulders and down his back and before i knew it, his lips were on mine again; this kiss was different. It was slow, but harder than last time.

As our lips moved perfectly against one another, Eric pushed me gently back down on the bed, following me. He ran his tongue across my lips, causing them to automatically part and his tongue slipped in side and ran along my own. His hands were busy, either running through my hair or up and down the side of my body, stopping at my hips every time. A moan escaped my lips, showing him just how much i was enjoying the kiss and he responded enthusiastically. It wasn't until i felt myself going dizzy from the lack of oxygen that we pulled away and he left another quick kiss on my lips. 'Wow' was all i could get out as i realised my lips were tingling. It was an amazing sensation.

Eric ran his own hand through his hair and chuckled nervously 'Wow' he agreed, turning slightly away from me.

'What's wrong?' I asked when i could gather my voice. 'Have i done something wrong?'

'No' he seemed alarmed 'Please don't think you have done anything _wrong_. It's because you've done something _right._' He chuckled when i looked confused. 'Let me put it this way. If we carry on like that, tonight would be the last night you could say you have never been with a man intimately'

My mouth made a 'O' shape as i realised what he meant; i blushed vigorously red, not being able to believe i'd managed to do that to him.

'What if i wanted that?' I asked curiously, knowing i had been just as turned on by the kiss as he had. I wanted more.

'Well i would ask you if you were serious. It's a big thing Sookie'

I contemplated it. With all the drama going on in my life, especially in the last two days, i was unsure where the next curveball would come from. Did i want to die never had experienced this? No, but I wasn't going to do this out of fear of dying. I looked at Eric, who had left me to it to decide what i wanted. I knew he would be okay with whatever i chose and maybe i didn't have to decide now but being with him right now made me think of everything he had done for me, i was technically a stranger. What time could be more perfect than right now? I'd had just had my first kiss and now possibly my first 'everything else'?

What a decision to make.

* * *

**Okay, important question; does she 'give it up' now. Or later? I'm happy either way but cannot decide, so review and let me know? **

**This is the last chapter I'm writing tonight because its 04:15am in the UK and i am tired - but i had to get it out because you have been amazing with you're reviews. **

**Next chapter i PROMISE will be longer if i get me some more reviews :D **

**Sarah **


	8. Chapter 8

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimed – Yep, still not owning anything. **

**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Eric

'I'm not ready Eric' Sookie spoke with trepidation after we had sat in silence for a good ten minutes. I had expected that would be her answer, no matter how much I'd wanted otherwise and no matter how much my jeans were straining due to being turned on so much by her. I wanted nothing more than to take her there and then, on her bed; being the first _man_ to have her in that way but i would never have done it against her will.

I have been with many women before in my human and vampire life. In fact women normally threw themselves at my feet, begging me to take them, feed from them and fuck them senseless – as feeding and sex came very much hand in hand for vampires. I had never took a woman against her will and never planned to; why force them when they would come to me willingly?

But Sookie, she was different. She wasn't ever going to just fall at my feet in the way the fangbangers did at Fangtasia and in some ways, i respected her for that. She looked fearful now though, as if she was afraid i would be angry that she turned me away; i was far from angry. 'Okay' i smiled at her warmly, brushing hair from her face.

'Is that okay?' she asked.

'Sookie, i told you it was your decision and i would never make you do anything. I think perhaps we should take things slowly. You only had your first kiss a few moments ago; it would be ludicrous to expect anything else. '

'It's not that i don't want to' She quickly interrupted. 'That kiss was amazing. But i barely know you and i don't want to be that way with someone when i barely know them as such.'

I nodded, smiling at her once again 'Don't worry yourself. Are you tired?' I asked as i noticed her let out a small yawn. It was easily reaching two in the morning and i guessed for a human girl, this would be considered late.

'A little' She replied 'I'm going to go get changed. I'll be right back'

I was left sitting on her bed as she left to go to the bathroom, taking some clothes with her. She was back within ten minutes, just as i was deciding i would stay with her until she fell asleep and then i would return to Fangtasia, i needed to have a word with Pam and look over the reports before we went for our days rest. Sookie was wearing some shorts and a vest top when she returned and as always looked stunning in comparison to any other female i had met.

She seemed awkward around me and i was confused as to why. She skirted around the side of the bed and climbed onto it, careful not to touch me. 'Are you okay?' i asked and she nodded briefly.

'I just expected you to be angry'

'You don't think much of me really do you Sookie Stackhouse. I may be a lot of things and i may have done a lot of bad things in my life; but i would never get angry with you because you didn't want anything further than a kiss. When you are ready, you will know and if you choose me, i will be there extremely willing to help you out' i winked at her and she giggled as she settled down into her bed, patting the empty side 'Come lay with me?' She asked.

I didn't think twice and within seconds, i was resting beside her on her bed. She looked truly beautiful as she laid there. 'You scare me' she said.

'Why?' i was alarmed, what had i done?

'Oh no, you misunderstand, not in a fearing-for-my-life kind of way. But you scare me in the sense that I'm feeling things i haven't felt before. I never thought it would be possible for me to be more than friends with a man because of my talent, but with you it's just so easy. It scares me how two days ago, i would have never let you enter my house, let alone lay with me on my bed, but now; here you are.'

I listened intently and knew exactly where she was coming from. Anyone who had ever met me would know i wasn't a vampire that particularly welcomed human company for long periods of time, other than for feeding and fucking; but yet here i was, wanting to spend more and more time with the magnificent creature laying before me. What had happened to me?

'What are you think about?' she asked, pulling me from my thoughts as she took my hand in hers.

'How much you have changed me Sookie, already; it doesn't seem possible' I replied.

'Tell me what you were like before you met me then. What would be your typical night?'

I shifted uncomfortably 'You don't want to know' It was true she didn't.

'Tell me, please' she seemed intrigued now, extremely so i would say.

'Fine, but all i ask is that you don't judge me and remember who i am and that i am indeed a vampire' i paused before continuing 'Obviously i rest during the days, but my nights have been spent recently at Fangtasia, where i do my duties as sheriff and make appearances as i did the other night. All vampires in my area are required to spend some time in Fangtasia each week, to keep tourists returning, they love it'

'Well that doesn't seem all that bad' she scrunched up her face softly and then looked at me once more 'Who do you feed from Eric? I don't suppose you stick to Tru Blood?'

I shook my head 'No, i feed from donors or people at the club or are willing. I never feed from the unwilling' I told her, trying to gauge her reaction from her expression; which was blank. 'Sookie, i am a vampire; it's what we do'

'I know, i understand; i just wonder why you can't live off Tru Blood completely?'

'Tru Blood, although it can satiate us and feed us to a certain extent; it tastes somewhat vile compared to human blood.'

'Have you thought about drinking from me?'

I nodded truthfully, 'Yes, all the time. Your blood sings to me unlike no other humans. I have no idea why but its intoxicating to me' Alarm spread across her face once again and i rubbed her arm gently, my fingers dancing on her soft skin 'Don't be afraid, i am a very old vampire; i have a lot of self control and i would never ever drink from you if you were unwilling.'

We were silent once more before she spoke again; changing the subject 'I don't think Pam likes me.' I could tell that disturbed her.

'Pam doesn't like anyone' i told her 'Don't take it personally, Sookie'

'I'm not; i just don't want to cause any trouble between you and her.'

'You would never do that' I said, promising myself that i would definitely be talking to Pam when i arrived at the club later. 'Tell me more about you, my Sookie'

'What do you want to know?'

'Everything. Where are your family?'

She seemed to sadden and i worried whether i had crossed a line with her. Just as i was about to retract the question and tell her to forget it had ever been asked, she spoke quietly. 'My parents died in a flash flood when i was seven, they left me and my brother with my gran and she raised us from then on. My brother left home when he was eighteen and is staying in our parents old home; they left it to him. I chose to stay here with my Gran until she died recently. My brother and i are the only family we have left anymore. I have a uncle somewhere, although i know nor care where he is.' She paused to wipe a small tear from her eye before continuing 'and i have a cousin but i have no idea where she is any longer either'

'Your brother looks after you?'

'Not so much' she chuckled lightly 'i look after him more than the other way around. He is harmless but not exactly the most intelligent person you could come across.'

She smiled, her eyes, barely able to stay open any longer as she spoke. 'Get some sleep' i told her as i lent down to her, my face inches from hers; i was desperate to kiss her again as i had been unable to keep my eyes from her lips, those soft lips. She reached forward, running her hand through my hair, encouraging me to seal her lips with mine; which i did happily, giving me the second greatest kiss of my existence.

What was happening to me?

* * *

I arrived at Fangtasia two hours later; Sookie and i had spoken and kissed each other for a while longer before she succumbed to her human sleep. I had watched her for a while as her breathing got deeper and deeper and looked more and more peaceful. She would murmur gently now and again, although it wasn't anything sinister or worrisome. She truly looked at peace.

Pam was at my side the moment i entered my office, paper in her hands 'The report, Eric' I took it from her, placing it on my desk before taking my position behind it. 'We need to talk Pam'

'I had a feeling that would be the case' she replied, taking a seat on the sofa, crossing her legs in a very human way. 'I dare say i know what this is about'

'I think there are some things you need to come to terms with Pam' I began 'Sookie is mine and will be becoming a more permanent feature in our lives if i have anything to do with it. You _will _come to terms with it and quickly. I want Sookie protected. I have no desire to command you to do my bidding anymore Pamela as you have always been a loyal child, so therefore i will not command you to protect Sookie. However, i would hope as my child you would see it fit to protect and welcome Sookie as she is someone i care about.' I paused, allowing to take in what i was saying.

She watched me closely; studying my face for what i expected was sincerity. It was a few moments before she spoke 'I apologise for my behaviour Eric. It seems you care more for the girl than i had first presumed.'

I nodded 'I do and I'm just as shocked as i am sure you are Pamela.'

'I hope you don't mind me asking Eric; but has she had your blood yet?'

I found that an odd question however i could see what she was getting at. 'No she hasn't, i will approach that subject with her at a more suitable time, until then she will be protected to the best of my ability'

Pam rose from her seat, straightening out the blouse and pencil skirt she was wearing, never one to fail to dress to impress. 'And the best of mine. Whatever reason it is for you wanting to be with the girl must be important, i will respect it. You will be able to protect her better if she had your blood though master'

'I know. I'm working on it but i won't do it without her permission. She will be willing or it won't happen at all' I smiled slightly at her before looking down at the papers before me.

'They detail Bill Compton's where abouts and what he has been up to' Pam told me, edging closer to my desk.

I scanned them briefly. He spent most of his time at his home, opposite Sookies where fangbangers would come and go; glamored apparently. Yes of course, Billy boy wouldn't be able to procure anyone without glamoring them first, not even for food and pleasure. I could almost pity the sad, desperate vampire.

'He is a disgrace to our kind' Pam scoffed, examining her nails intently. 'Why the queen wanted him in her court, i have no idea'

Neither did i.

We chatted for a few more minutes before Pam decided she would go rest for the day. 'Pam, before you go' i told her as i quickly scribbled some words onto a piece of paper. 'Please, ensure Sookie receives this note and some flowers for when she awakens in the morning. Nothing to extravagant though, she prefers the simpler things.' I handed her the note before she nodded in agreement, turned and left my office.

I was struggling to get Pam's words out of my head _'You will be able to protect her better if she had your blood' _ When it came to vampires, their blood was extremely powerful, especially as a vampire spent year after year undead. My blood i knew, was indeed very powerful and i didn't give it to just anyone. In fact the last person i had given my blood to was my child when i made her. When a vampire gave a human blood, it created a tie between them and the human. The vampire would know where the human was, to some degree if they were safe or not and how they were feeling. Whereas the human would be healed if they had any injuries and would become sexually attracted to the said vampire. It was not like i wanted to trick her into becoming sexually attracted to me, but to be able to know where she was and if she was in danger would be great allies to me in my mission to protect her from anyone who aimed to harm her. It was a topic i was going to have to approach with Sookie, hopefully the next time i saw her. I couldn't guess her reaction, but i could hope that she would stand by what she had said earlier in the night and trust me.

I could never succeed in protecting her if she didn't trust me fully.

* * *

**Okay, i know this is a short chapter and i promised a long one. But that will be for next chapter, because i have some drama planned that will have you reviewing like mad. :P i hope. X **

**Reviews and reviews please. Thank you all for the amazing reviews i have been left but a few more wouldn't harm anyone right? **

**Sarah **


	9. Chapter 9

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – If a genie gave me three wishes, I would easily wish to own the magnificent Eric Northman; however that is not the case so I still own nothing. Nada. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS :D **

* * *

Chapter 9

Sookie

I had been awake and active for probably an hour when I heard three solid taps on the front door of my home causing me to place the basket of laundry I was just about to do on the kitchen table. As I approached the door and swung it open, I was greeted with a bouquet of stunningly beautiful flowers that took my breath away. 'Ms Stackhouse?' Said the man holding the flowers out to me as a gesture for me to take them.

'Yes' I replied, taking the flowers from him with ease.

'For you' was all he said before he was off down my drive way once more. I closed the door slowly, relishing in the sweet smell coming from the flowers. I looked closer at them, searching for a card or note – finding it with ease.

Sookie,

I hope you slept well and you enjoy your day. See you tonight and stay safe.

From Eric.

I smiled, bouncing on the spot like a giddy teenage girl. No one had ever sent me flowers before unless someone had recently passed away and then you could never really enjoy them because they were such an easy reminder of the person you had just lost. I sighed blissfully before going to put them in a vase with water.

I spent the next hour or so admiring the flowers as I carried out my chores within the house; cleaning and dusting etc, my heart skipping every time my eyes landed on them and I was reminded of Eric.

The previous night had been eventful to say the least but very informative as well. When I had awakened this morning, I had analysed and analysed everything that had happened; the date with Eric, the situation with Bill, my little episode and nearly giving my up virginity – it had been a crazy night all in all but I had enjoyed it a lot. Eric had been so caring, protective and romantic last night that he almost made my heart melt every time I thought of him. It scared me to admit how much I was falling for him and how hard; but it was true. He had managed to captivate me so much in a matter of days that I couldn't even remember why I had ever been angry with him before. It didn't matter any longer.

Tonight, I had to go to work at Merlottes [It was easier than having to sit through another lecture and being shot at with questions by Sam because I had called in again] and then when I finished at midnight, I was going to be met by Eric to escort me home and spend time with me – I found that the more and more time I spent with him, the more and more I hated to be apart from him. I loved how he was obviously such a guarded person to others but when he was around, he became an open book that fell to any page I desired at the time.

Around midday, I decided that I was in the mood for a long relaxing bath in preparation of my work shift and the night ahead. However, just as I entered my bathroom I heard my front door open and close. 'Sook, are you here?' It was Tara.

Well, it was about time to.

'Be there in a sec' I called back and I headed in the direction of her.

'Sook' she greeted me with a smile when I met her in the living room finally. I eyed her carefully and noticed how nervous she looked; perhaps because she was worried of my reaction to her [this was the first time we have seen each other since she had taken me to the vampire club under false pretences]

Deciding to have some fun, I glared at her; what I hoped was disgust spreading across my face. 'What do you want?' I was blunt and she looked taken aback.

'I wanted to apologise for the other night'

'Go on then' I said, trying hard not to allow a smirk to pass from my lips – it was difficult.

Tara seemed torn and upset; had she expected me to get over it so soon?

'I'm really sorry Sookie, we shouldn't have gone to that club and I really regret it. I heard about the vampires in Merlottes the other night. I'm so sorry'

We were silent for a few moments before I couldn't resist it any longer cracked a smile, taking my worried best friend into my arms for a hug. 'Tara, you have royally fucked me over in some ways but in others, you have made me so happy'

'Huh?' Tara looked stumped.

'Take a seat and ill explain the whole thing' I told her.

* * *

It took me around forty minutes to explain everything to Tara, going over some bits two or three times to ensure she understood. By the end of it she seemed to have a range of emotions floating around her. I knew what was coming, but it didn't come from her mouth first.

_How stupid can you fucking be?_

'Tara' i exclaimed, 'Don't use that language.'

'Stop reading my mind Sook. You said you wouldn't do that'

'I didn't do it on purpose. You screamed it at me Tara' I replied indignantly.

We fell silent for a moment before Tara spoke up once more. 'Sookie, you're dating a vampire'

'I suppose you could call it that, yes' I clarified.

'What has gotten into you? Dating a vampire? I may have wanted to go to that vampire bar because I was curious but I would never ever date one' she exclaimed. It was funny how out of everything I told her recently about my life being in danger; _that_ was the part she was picking up.

'So? Don't start Tara. This is all _your_ fault remember' I huffed.

'How could I forget' Tara snapped at me and I looked up alarmed causing Tara's face to soften ever so slightly. 'Look, I'm just saying, you have got to be careful. You aren't any fangbanger Sook.'

'I never said I was _banging _him. We just kissed. It's all still new territory for me Tara; we agreed we aren't going to rush anything and I'm standing by that'

'Yeah until he takes a chunk out of your neck and gets a little bit too carried away and I'm left with no best friend' Tara seemed angry now which only ignited my own.

'You should have thought of that before you took us into a club _full_ of vampires' I yelled at her, standing now out of sheer anger and frustration. 'I expected you to be happy for me Tara. I finally find a person I can't hear with my talent and a person who wants to care and protect me, plus I'm being sensible and here you are being so quick to throw a spanner in the works and tell me what to do. 'I scoffed at her 'you have _got_ to be kidding me'

'Get over it Sookie' she yelled back just as angered as I was. 'Yes, I tricked you. Yes, I introduced you to vampires and caused your life to be in danger which has made me feel guilty enough. But no way am I going to sit around and watch you get all cosy with one'

'Well I didn't ask you to watch did i?' I screamed before walking to my front door, flinging it open and pointing to outside. 'Now get out of my house'

I didn't have to tell her twice; she left immediately, mumbling on her way out.

Tara had completely ruined my day and my happiness with the way she had acted towards me; I couldn't understand how she thought she had the right to come and tell me what to do when she had caused all this. I spent the next two hours or so fuming over Tara while doing the gardening, hoping that attacking weeds would make me feel better – it didn't.

Soon, I realised it was getting dark and decided to stop gardening, having rid about half the garden of weeds. I headed inside where I took a quick shower and got changed into my Merlottes uniform. If I was being honest, I really wasn't in the mood for work. I knew it would be difficult; everyone whispering and staring after the other night and Bill turning up but I suppose I couldn't hide from it. By now it was dark and vampires would indeed be awake but yet I was still surprised when I answered my cell phone to Eric's voice; it made me smile instantly however.

'Did you like the flowers?' Was the first thing he said.

'Eric!' I exclaimed as I realised it was him.

He chuckled 'Yes, it is me. Now did you like the flowers?'

'Of course I did' I told him 'Thank you so much'

'You're very welcome.'

'Anyway, what's wrong? I didn't expect to hear anything from you until later'

'I was just calling to check you were okay and to let you know that I am being called away on business for my area tonight but I should be back in time to meet you when your shift is done' He spoke quickly and calmly.

'What kind of business?' It was being nosy but I couldn't help myself.

'Some drainers have come to my attention. There is an apparent draining happening tonight so myself and Pam are going to...' He paused '...Make our presence known'

I gulped, knowing that wouldn't be something I'd ever want to witness. Those drainers, whoever they were, were in major trouble 'Okay..' The word dragged slowly past my lips. 'What are drainers?'

'People who attack vampires and drain them for their blood. Remember I explained to you how powerful a vampire's blood is? It can become quite addictive, like a drug and it can be quite a money spinner – It is also against the law'

'I see' Wow, people were that stupid to go up against vampires like that?

'Don't worry yourself' He said 'Everything will be okay. I shall see you tonight?'

'Yeah' I agreed.

'Alright, stay safe _my_ Sookie' and with that he hung up. I sighed, thankful that he had rung me but now longing for this night to be over so I could see him.

I ran a brush though my blonde hair before picking up my bags and keys. I guessed it was about time I headed to Merlottes to start my shift. I wasn't in the mood to have Sam and Arlene moaning at me for being late; that was the last thing I wanted right now.

As I approached my car, the brisk, cold air on my skin, I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. It had been second hand from my gran when I had been given it but it had been my first car and unfortunately I suspected, it wouldn't be my last. It was yellow – my favourite colour, although the paintwork was starting to fade and the body work was beginning to rust. It had been a good car to me, getting me from one point to another and I hated the thought of it nearing the end of its life. I started it up, the engine spluttering into life, wheezing ever so slightly. Poor thing. I turned the radio on, the soft sound of music entering the car. I began my drive to Merlottes that was about twenty minutes long in my car, ten minutes in others. I didn't mind though, I enjoyed driving –it cleared my head.

I had been driving for about five minutes when I saw headlights in my review mirror – nothing unusual in that apart from the fact they were very close. I continued to drive down the road aligned with trees, ignoring it – I was being paranoid I told myself. I checked the review mirror every now and again; the car still there and still very close. I sped up a bit, [the car groaning with the increase of the speed] causing the car behind to speed up to; how unusual.

I was about ten minutes away from Merlottes when I noticed the car had seemingly disappeared and I relaxed slightly; I really had been, being paranoid. I began to strum along to the music, my fingers tapping the steering wheel pleasantly. The sooner I was at Merlottes, the sooner I would finish my shift and see Eric. I wondered what he was doing now; was he at Fangtasia? Or had he gone to deal with the drainers already? I didn't mind as long as he was there at the end of my shift to greet me with a kiss. I missed kissing him so much having enjoyed the previous night [especially the kissing] greatly. I couldn't get over how caring, sweet and brilliant he had been with me. He was nothing i'd ever imagined a vampire could be like.

Just as I was immersing myself in remembering the feel of Erics lips on mine, the car from earlier reappeared but not in my rear-view mirror, instead it was on the left hand side of me – in the lane for oncoming traffic. I panicked; this couldn't be good. I noticed the windows of the car were tinted black so I could not see the driver inside and it was so dark outside that I was unable to see any sort of defining features of the car. I tried to pull my cell from my pocket, dropping it on the floor as I tried to continue driving, speeding up. Shit. Just then, the car swerved and my car was hit with such great force that it steered off the road and began to roll, flipping and bouncing as it past the trees that aligned the road and down the hill that was behind them. I was squashed, pulled, pushed and battered like a ragdoll as it did so; I didn't even have time to register any pain which I suppose I should have been grateful for. All I hoped for was that I'd be able to see Eric one more time; I prayed for it, let me just speak to him one more time, kiss him one more time, hear him say my name one _last _time. That's all I wanted. If I made it out of this 'accident' alive, then I would seize the moment with Eric, I would wait no longer – I promised myself.

Just as that thought past through my mind, the car stopped rolling, and I realised I was upside down. I tried to evaluate the damage; I couldn't move, I knew that much and I most definitely couldn't feel my legs. My head hurt a lot and there was blood trickling into my eyes so I could barely; i could feel that there was lots of blood everywhere. I didn't know what to do – really there was nothing I could do; I knew here was where I was going to die, this was me meeting the end of my life. I missed my loved ones, Jason, Sam, Arlene, Terry, Lafayette, Tara and of course...Eric.

I felt like I had been in the car, stuck like that for an eternity when I guessed it had probably only been around five minutes. The pain was unbearable in the parts of my body i could feel but I knew I was losing blood, lots of it and fast; I was sure I couldn't have much left. I could feel myself slipping away and with that thought... everything went black.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out for when I woke up next and I wasn't too sure of what was going on, apart from the fact every inch of my body was in incredible amounts of agonizing pain – I was surprised i was still alive. 'Sookie, open your eyes. Stay with me' was all I heard, it was a man's voice. I groaned in response, wanting them to know I was alive and could hear them. Was it Eric?

It took me a minute or two to realise that I was being pulled from my wrecked car and onto what I presumed was the forest ground. I tried to scream at the pain of it, but no noise would escape past my lips. I was sure many bones in my body were broken and then before i could evaluate any more damage to my body, I passed out again.

The next thing I knew, I was in a car lying stretched out across the back seat, my head resting on something soft. I felt disconnected with my body, unsure if it was attached to my head or not.

'Sookie, drink. You need to drink, it will save you' a man's voice spoke as I felt liquid on my lips and my mouth being opened. I felt the trickle of liquid dripping into my mouth in a steady stream and I pushed myself to swallow, allowing it down my throat. I was unsure of what was happening but I presumed my rescuer would know what was best; I was in no place to argue. The liquid made me feel a little better and I willed myself to open my eyes, realising the blood had been cleared away from them. What my eyes met scared me more than any pain or anything that could have happened to me; Bill Compton was looking down at me, covered in what I assumed was my blood. He continued to hold his wrist to my mouth but I stopped drinking. I was going to be in serious trouble with Eric.

I must have looked panicked because Bill spoke quickly 'You're safe. You're healing but your injuries are serious, you need to be checked out before you have any more blood to ensure you heal correctly. You had to have my blood, you lost so much and you would have died Sookie.' He sounded panicked and afraid.

'Where are we going?' I croaked out ignoring his last comment.

He looked at me, worry spreading across his face. 'Fangtasia'

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you for the amazing reviews, your support makes me carry on. I love you all.**

**Review and fill my addiction.**

**Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – Nope, still nothing. **

**To show my gratitude, this chapter is longer for your reading pleasure **

* * *

Chapter 10 

Eric

'The drainers are secured in the dungeon Eric' Pam told me as she entered my office in Fangtasia that was closed for the night.

'Thank you Pam' I told her. It had been easier than I had anticipated securing the drainers. We had left early, very soon after dark in fact as I had wanted to get back quickly; not wanting to risk not being able to see Sookie tonight. I had missed her greatly being apart from her and yet it hadn't been twenty four hours and I had been in my days rest for most of them.

'I was kind of hoping they would put up more of a fight' she smirked evilly.

'I'd expect nothing less from you Pamela' I chuckled in reply to my child. 'Where is Bill Compton? Should he not be here by now? If the queen insists on him taking the position of area investigator, I intend to use him; yet he chooses to be late like this.'

Pam scoffed, 'It doesn't surprise me Eric, he seems to think he is untouchable'

'Nobody is untouchable' I replied, scanning my emails on the computer. 'Have you fed?' I asked. It was the first time I had thought about feeding since meeting Sookie; [at least feeding from anyone but her]

'Yes' she licked her lips 'I had a delectable female tourist. British blood, if I had to guess; rather sweet.'

'I must feed soon' I informed her. As an old vampire, I could go several days without feeding with ease before seriously feeling the need. I could feel it within myself, I needed to replenish.

She nodded her head ever so slightly at my comment 'Of course. What would you like?'

'I'll have a Tru Blood for now, but when I return from seeing Sookie, I would like a donor to be ready in my office, just before dawn'

'No problem' and then she left the office to get my Tru Blood I gathered.

She had been gone merely seconds when I felt panic through our child-maker bond. 'Eric!' I heard her yell. Without a second thought I moved from my office chair and into the main bar at vampire speed. A distance that would take a regularly human ten seconds, took me two. What I was greeted with almost brought me to my knees. Sookie, _my_ Sookie, was laying across one of the tables in the bar, wearing her Merlottes uniform, completely covered in blood, what I could assume was her own from the state of her body and standing above her, also covered in blood was Bill-fucking-Compton. I didn't think twice, my vampire instincts coming into play, fangs clicking into place. Before I could register anything else in the room, I had threw Compton against the other side of the bar, breaking tables as he landed on them, groaning in pain. 'What did you do to her' I yelled angrily. 'Tell me now'

'I did nothing.' He stammered 'I was driving here to meet with you and smelt blood, I found her in her car upside down! She must have had an accident' he replied, obviously afraid of the anger in my voice.

I leant forward, ready to deliver another blow to Bill who was cowering on the floor, not even attempting to fight back. However, just as I pulled my fist back [ready to attack] I heard a small, barely audible groan coming from the direction of Sookie. What was I doing going after Bill at a time like this? Sookie was hurt, she needed my help. I turned from Bill after giving him a look of warning that said _'Move and you will meet your true death'_

I rushed to Sookies side while speaking directly at Pam. 'Pam, call Doctor Ludwig now, tell her ill pay whatever she wants.' Pam nodded and I continued 'and tie him up with silver until I can get to the bottom of the situation'

I turned to Sookie as Pam left to follow my orders. She was a mess; with a serious cut on her head, broken bones, bruises and worst of all I noticed, she had a shard of metal sticking directly out of her side. She was breathing though, her pulse unusually normal. I leant down to her 'Sookie, Its Eric. Open your eyes if you can hear me' I couldn't help my voice from sounding somewhat panicked. She didn't respond, obviously she had been slipping in and out of consciousness. Even though I'm not alive, it killed me to see her like that, in that state. 'Come on Sookie, open those beautiful eyes' I spoke directly in her ear, hoping that somehow she would hear me better. She didn't respond, causing me to grow more and more anxious.

'Ludwig is on her way.' Pam told me as she returned, wearing rubber gloves.

I heard a deep male groan of pain as I saw Pam chain Bill with silver to one of the clubs stripper poles. 'Is she okay?' she asked.

I shook my head, taking Sookies unmoving hand in mine and stroking it. 'Give her your blood Eric'

Why hadn't I thought of that? I could have slapped myself for being so damn stupid. Of course, my blood would heal her. I pulled my sleeve up my arm and brought my wrist to my mouth, ready to bite. Just as my fangs went to puncture my skin, the door of Fangtasia open and Doctor Ludwig strolled in. Ludwig wasn't the most pleasant lady you would ever come across, although looks were deceiving when it came to her. She was small, old and frail, with an innocent look on her face until she opened her mouth and actually spoke to you.

'Do not give her your blood until I have examined her' She snapped at me, approaching Sookie and I. 'You don't want to heal her by sealing the wounds and then find out later she has something stuck inside of her do you'

'Help her then' I snarled at her angrily. We were wasting too much time.

Ludwig examined Sookie thoroughly; head to toe, even stripping her of her clothing [apart from underwear] which caused me to tell Pam to blindfold Bill. He had no right seeing her this way but in part, I felt that I had no right seeing her this way yet – this wasn't the way I first wanted to see her beautiful sun kissed body.

The smell of Sookies blood was incredible, nothing I'm sure any of us had ever smelt before and the others vampires knew it. Pam was pacing around the bar, gaining control of herself I presumed; good thing to, she wasn't ever going to taste _my_ Sookie.

'Well...' I pressed Ludwig, getting thoroughly impatient; she surely had, had long enough.

Ludwig turned to me before speaking 'She will be fine. I will need to pull the metal shard from her side for the healing to continue properly. Why were you about to give her more blood though, she is already had enough to heal fully.'

I saw red, my mind going into overdrive, my fists clenching. How could she already be healing? I had not given her any blood so another vampire must have and there had only been one vampire that found her. I turned to Bill 'I _will _kill you.'

I strode over to him, ripping his blindfold from his face. 'Look, Eric...' He began. 'She was dying. She _would _have died. She needed vampire blood, we were too far away. Would you prefer she was dead right now?' He rambled quickly but I didn't care. I didn't want to hear it. He had what he wanted; he had his blood in her. I had been truly fucked over.

I punched him in the face, throwing my whole self behind the punch that made his nose crunch. I had broken his nose twice now in the past couple of days. 'I will deal with you later. I must focus on Sookie'

I turned to Pam 'Go play with him in the dungeon' she looked excited, like all her christmas' had come at once. I didn't need to tell her twice; within a second, both her and Bill were gone from the room and I returned to Sookie, calming myself down. By now, Ludwig had injected her with morphine to decrease the pain, should she awake.

'She will be fine?' I asked.

'Yes. I just need to remove this metal shard. For what it's worth, that vampire was correct; she would be dead now without that blood. If she is in this state now, I can't imagine what she was like before the blood'

'Just do your job' I snapped, not wanting to hear anyone defend Bill Compton's actions.

'Eric...' The voice was quiet, but silky and angelic. It was Sookie; I leant down so my face was aligned with hers and spoke quickly.

'Sookie' I sounded relieved 'Yes it's me. I'm here'

'I'm sorry' She mumbled, her eyes now fully open, looking directly into mine. Even though her face was covered in blood, her eyes still looked incredibly stunning.

'Don't apologise. You have done nothing wrong'

'What's happened to me? Am I going to be okay?' She asked, wincing in what I could assume was pain. 'Oh my god, it hurts so much'

I watched as tears began to slide down her face but I brushed them away. 'You will be fine.'

'Sookie, I'm doctor Ludwig' Ludwig introduced herself.

'Nice to meet you' Sookie replied, never allowing her manners to slip, even though I could tell she was in so much pain.

'Sookie, you have an object in your side. I need to remove it otherwise you won't heal the way you should. It may hurt, but I need to do to it now. The healing process is beginning to speed up'

Sookie nodded with as much strength as she could muster before turning to look at me once more. 'Just do it.' She told her 'Eric, please stay'

'I'm not leaving your side' I told her, taking her hand once more in mine and holding it closely. I leant down, brushing my lips with hers as a sign of affection which she seemed to appreciate because she smiled ever so slightly before she began screaming in utter horrific pain. It hurt me so much to hear her in that pain and not being able to do anything about it. I never took my eyes from hers though, until I saw that the metal object that Ludwig had spoke about had indeed been removed.

Sookie was crying, moaning and groaning in pain and I felt helpless. I didn't know what else to do to get her to stop other than capturing her lips with mine once again; I hoped maybe I could kiss her into oblivion if that was even possible. To my true happiness, she responded to the kiss with a passion. I could taste her dry blood on her lips and licked them gently; it tasted incredible. If it tasted that good when it wasn't fresh, how good would it taste when it was? Unfortunately, I could also taste Bills blood, causing my stomach to turn and my anger to flare once more. I pushed it away; it would have to wait.

When we finally pulled away, I began stroking Sookies hair as I spoke to Ludwig 'Will she be able to heal properly now?'

'Oh yes, she's already nearly fully healed now. The wound on her side is now gone. She will undoubtedly feel groggy for a while but nothing that a strong drink wouldn't fix'

'Thank you' Sookie spoke, a little stronger this time and I knew she was going to be okay.

* * *

Doctor Ludwig left a little while later, when Sookie was in a better state and I thanked her for her services, promising to send her payment the following night. It was a hefty price to pay, but one I would pay time and time again for Sookie; no questions asked.

Sookie had gradually recovered more and more as every minute passed and soon, was sitting up on the table facing me, in nothing but her underwear. 'Do you have something I can cover myself up with?' she asked, looking embarrassed. 'And maybe a drink? All I can taste is blood'

I didn't even reply before I darted at vampire speed into my office, grabbing a Fangtasia t-shirt and then back into the bar, pouring her a Gin and Tonic and passing both items to her. She slipped the Fangtasia top on and smiled ever so slightly 'Is this your top?'

I nodded, returning to my position in front of her as she sipped her drink. 'How are you feeling?' I asked, concerned.

She stretched a bit, evaluating the pain. 'I'm fine. Good as new'

I pulled her into a hug now I knew she wasn't in pain and held her close, gripping gently but firmly. She relaxed in my embrace and sighed blissfully. 'Can you tell me exactly what happened?' I asked her in desperate need of information.

She pulled away from me and scrunched up her face, obviously trying to remember. 'I don't really remember much. I know I was going to work and there had been a car driving really close to me for a while, it freaked me out a bit but I ignored it. Then it disappeared and appeared on the right side of me' she paused, thoughtful. 'And then I was rolling down a hill. I must have passed out because then all I remember was being in the car with Bill and he was feeding me his blood. It tasted disgusting' I almost chuckled at that remark. 'I'm sorry' she mumbled 'I took Bills blood. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry'

I shook my head before replying 'Sookie, you did nothing wrong. Bill is in the wrong here'

'Why? He was just helping me. He kind of saved me in a messed up kind of way'

'Don't fight his corner Sookie. Yes, he saved you but who is to say that he didn't cause this whole mess?' I argued 'Isn't it a bit suspicious that he is driving along the same route as you and happened to come across you. Remember who he works for' I reminded her.

'Okay, it does look suspicious. But we don't know it for certain. I'm not saying he didn't set this up or that he did. But if he didn't set this up, he _did_ save me tonight. I would have died Eric.' She told me and I knew she was right, but I also knew that the whole situation had something to do with Bill – I wasn't born yesterday after all. 'I'm just saying; I don't want him to come to any harm, in case he really was just saving me'

'Fine. But he will be punished' I huffed, annoyed she was sticking up for him like this. He didn't deserve her tolerance or gratefulness.

'How?' she asked.

'You don't want to know.' And it was true.

'But why?'

'You can't expect him to leave here unharmed can you?' I couldn't believe this.

'Yes, I do. Until we figure out what really happened tonight and who was behind it' she replied indignantly, crossing her arms with attitude.

I deliberated, recognising that she had no clue Bill was indeed being tortured in the dungeon below us. 'It may be too late' I told her.

'Why'

'Pam has him in the dungeon'

'You have a dungeon?' she seemed shocked and disgusted. 'Tell her to stop, bring him here.'

'May I ask why you want to see him?'

'Well to be honest, I want him to tell me what he saw tonight. Don't you think he may have seen something that could help us figure this out or indeed, if it was him, he may slip up when questioned?'

She had a point; I couldn't really argue with that.

Sookie and I sat on chairs beside each other, holding hands as Bill was brought into the bar by Pam who had looked disappointed I had spoiled her fun, however it had seemed she had done a good job on him in the few moments she had, had him. By the looks of his skin, I could tell he had been in contact with silver a considerable amount, which I could only imagine had caused him considerable amounts of pain – I was proud of my child.

'Why couldn't I have him a little longer' she whined like a young child.

'Sookie wanted to talk to him.' I replied unhappily.

Bill sat on the chair opposite, his hands still bound with silver. 'Sookie, it's good to see your okay'

Sookie nodded and I tightened my grip on her hand. I hated that she was in the same room with him, let alone talking to him. 'What happened tonight Bill? I want to know everything' I told him sternly.

'I told you, I was on my way here to meet with you as we had previously arranged when I smelt strong amounts of blood along the side of the road. I got out to investigate and found Sookie, upside down in her car. I pulled her out and carried her to my car where I then gave her my blood and drove her here' He said it all very matter-of-factly and I wanted to punch him again; I would have hadn't it been for Sookie sitting beside me.

'I woke up when I was drinking your blood. You weren't driving' Sookie said and I turned to Bill with alarm and anger rushing through my body.

'I wasn't because I had company – of the female variety. I made her drive us here, then glamored her so she left. I allowed her to have my car for her troubles'

Yeah, he was such a good Samaritan. I knew, somewhere inside of me that he wasn't telling the whole truth but I knew that only torture would get that out of him and with Sookie present, that wasn't an option.

Sookie seemed to accept this response 'Well, thank you for helping me'

I scoffed, having had enough of the scene before me. I couldn't stand her talking to him. 'Pam, set Bill free so he can go'

She looked sincerely surprised at my order but followed it out none the less. I was going to follow my original plan of allowing Bill to think he had the upper hand, it was going to make it so much easier to bring him down later; which I would.

Bill left soon after, his presence no longer wanted [Not that it was in the first place]. Once he had gone I turned to Pam who looked flabbergasted 'What the fuck?' she asked.

'Stick to the original plan Pam. He must think he has the upper hand on us. Sookie is correct; we cannot prove he has broken any rules tonight apart from touching Sookie who is _mine_ but he was doing that in a life or death situation, it wouldn't stand up against the magister or the queen – who would dismiss it easily. We would then be punished for wasting time and then we are at a disadvantage.'

'But he can't get away with this Eric. You know what his blood will do to her right?'

How could I forget?

'What will it do to me?' Sookie, who had remained quiet up until now, finally spoke.

'Well...' I began 'He can now track you to wherever you are and sense how you are feeling.'

She looked horrified 'I forgot about that part...'

'Not to mention that you're going to think he is' Pam gagged a little '...Sexy'

Sookie look horrified 'Oh no. Isn't there a way to get it out of me?'

'It can be done' I stepped in 'I'm not sure how but Pam you will look into it straight away'

Pam nodded 'Of course. I can't even imagine how it feels to have Bills blood floating around in your system. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy' She unnecessarily shivered as she left the room.

I turned t Sookie who had suddenly gone very quiet 'It's okay Sookie. Everything will be okay'

'Will you just take me home please?' It wasn't a request.

* * *

The first thing Sookie did when we got to her home was put the shower on and get in it, which I had expected from her. I waited for her to finish her shower as I sat, worried on her bed - She had seemed distracted the entire drive home, unable to sit still and fidgeting a lot. I had asked her numerous times if she was okay, but every time she said yes and told me not to worry. Like that would ever happen.

I knew something was bothering her, I just didn't know what and she wasn't giving anything up. I was beginning to resign myself to the fact I would have to wait for her to tell me when she was ready when she exited the bathroom in her pyjama bottoms and a vest top. She looked like herself now; you wouldn't have even thought she had been in an accident that nearly cost her life only a couple of hours ago. She climbed on the bed and sat beside me. I wrapped my arm around her naturally.

'Can I tell you something?' she asked.

'Of course, anything'

'When all of it was happening tonight Eric...' She began timidly 'You were really the only person I could think about'

I smiled 'That's very nice to hear'

We were silent for a few moments before Sookie spoke again 'What are we Eric?'

'What do you mean? I'm a vampire and you're a magnificent creature'

She giggled, slapping my chest playfully 'I'm serious, I mean _us._ If there is an _us_? Are we together? Or are we dating? Or just friends?'

I was thoughtful for a moment. She definitely wasn't just a _friend_, I had never felt for a friend the way I did her. We must be _dating_ because I had taken her to the restaurant but to be honest, that didn't seem good enough. She was more than just a date to me. 'I think we are together' I said, noticing the slight jump in her pulse.

'Is that you asking me to be your girlfriend?'

'Yes'

'And they said chivalry was dead' she rolled her eyes.

I sat up straight, turning to face her full on; looking at her intently. I suppose I had better do this properly; however I was pretty clueless on how it was done 'properly' having never asked this question before to anyone.

'Sookie, would you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend' The words sounded weird as they passed my lips but I figured they must have been correct because she beamed up at me and nodded replying with a quick 'yes' before capturing my lips with hers. Our lips moved gently against one another, getting harder as the kiss progressed. I kept my hands cupped around her face, knowing that if I placed them anywhere else on her, they would wander. She moaned into the kiss, moving closer to me – so close that she was practically on top of me. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth, which she allowed quickly. Our tongues danced together perfectly and she moaned a little more. I was getting turned on by the kiss, I couldn't help it and apparently neither could she. I could smell her arousal in the air, which only heightened my own. What was this girl doing to me?

As she pulled away she smiled innocently at me before taking a deep breath in and out. 'You know how last night, I told you I wasn't ready' I knew what she was talking about and nodded in response, wondering where this was heading. 'Tonight made me realise that I don't want to wait. I don't need to wait. I'm ready'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Eric, I don't want to waste time anymore. You were my first kiss and I loved every minute, but I want more. I want you to be my first everything. Please'

She didn't have to beg me. I nodded my head 'Okay...When do you want this to happen?'

She paused briefly, before reaching for my top and pulling it swiftly over my head. 'Now. Eric, take me – I'm yours'

For the second time in my long, long existence Sookie Stackhouse spoke those golden words and had me right where she wanted me.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE **

**Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

A whole new world.

**RATED – M **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything. **

**Thank you so much for the incredible reviews. Your support is amazing to me and encourages me to continue. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Sookie

As I said those fateful words, I noticed something ignite in Erics' eyes; something I had never seen before although somewhere inside of me, I knew it wasn't something to fear – I was safe with him. After the ordeal of tonight and everything that had happened; I wanted this more than anything. I wanted Eric to be my first and [with a little wishful thinking] my last. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't worried or nervous; I was new to sex in general but especially new to sex with a vampire. Was it different at all?

I didn't even have time to seriously consider the question before Eric's talented lips were on mine once more. Every kiss we shared, every time his lips landed on me and every time his tongue entered my mouth, I was sent into an oblivion – feeling things which I had never dreamed of feeling before and when his lips left mine, it nearly always caused me to whimper at the loss, never wanting to be far away from them.

After a few magical moments we pulled away and I quickly admired Eric's sculptured body. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with; so utterly perfect. 'Be gentle' I told him and he nodded, smiling gently before slowly pushing me back on the bed. He leant above me, his smouldering eyes resting on mine. 'I could never hurt you' he told me and I believed him.

He began to drop kisses onto my skin along my neck and collarbone, sucking the skin there ever so gently, now and then returning to my lips. It was blissful but evoked such arousal in me that I wanted, in fact, _needed_ more. As if he read my mind, he continued to kiss from my neck to my chest, stopping when he reached the beginning of the vest top I was wearing. He slowly and purposefully dragged the hem of the top up over my body, the material tickling along the way; causing goose bumps to scatter across my skin. When the top was off, he stopped briefly to stare at my body. 'You're so beautiful' He said as he moved his head down once again, continuing his journey down my body, over my still covered breasts to my stomach. It seemed he wanted to kiss every single part of me, not leaving any part of my stomach un-touched. I was getting seriously hot and bothered. He was being so gentle and so thorough; I could feel the wetness in my panties now, I needed him soon. All the while since he had begun his journey of my body, his eyes had never left mine for more than a few moments, as if he was scared that I wasn't enjoying it and needed to gauge my true reaction. Soon, he had made it to the start of my pyjama bottoms and before I knew it, he had pulled them off in one ultra swift motion, leaving me in my matching panties. There I was laying before him in nothing but my underwear. My breathing was heavy now, the anticipation building, wondering what his next move would be. 'You have too many clothes on' I told him in a whisper as I began tugging gently at his belt buckle. He smiled warmly, before loosening it for me, allowing me to push the jean material down, over his tight, amazingly formed ass. What I saw next, I have to admit frightened me a little.

His erection, which was once hidden in the confines of the jeans had be set free so to speak, being only covered now by his boxers and it was by no means small. In fact, I wondered how anything so big would ever fit inside of me. 'What's wrong?' he asked smirking as he stood to pull the jeans completely from him.

'Nothing' I gulped shaking my head. 'Come here' I pulled him down to me as he climbed back onto the bed and onto me, kissing him once more. However, this kiss was different to the others we had shared; it was hard and fast, filled with what I could only describe as passion. There was no denying it; we were both so turned on by each other. I felt his hand run over my skin and behind my back, his fingers releasing the hook on my bra with ease. He peeled the rest of my bra from my body and flung it somewhere away from us. I gasped when I heard an odd 'clicking' sound and pulled away quickly and looked up at Eric, who was trying hard to keep his mouth closed. 'I'm sorry.' He said and I looked at him, thoroughly confused. 'Feeding and sex are so closely entwined for a vampire' he told me

Realisation finally hit me, his fangs had dropped. It occurred to me that this was the first proper time I had seen his fangs and oddly, I wasn't frightened. 'It's okay' I told him 'Do you usually feed when you have sex?' I asked timidly and he nodded but spoke quickly.

'I will not feed from you Sookie, without your permission. I promise' he said as he attached his lips to mine once again, our tongues instantly entwining, although I was careful not to catch my tongue on his fangs. I whimpered as Erics lips left mine once more and headed for my now free breasts. Eric took the left nipple in his mouth and sucked it lightly, to which I emitted a soft moan of delight and began to run my hands along any of his skin I could reach. 'Ooooh' I moaned again as he switched to the right, giving that the same [if not more] attention.

After a while of sucking and licking my breasts, Eric shifted down the bed slightly so he was near enough in between my legs. He eyed me carefully as he fingered my panties as if giving me a chance to stop him before it went any further. Not a chance. When I didn't say anything, he gently pulled the material down over my thighs and the rest of my legs, leaving me now completely naked. Some part of me although small felt very vulnerable being that naked; having not been naked like that in front of anyone since I was a baby and had no choice. Eric smiled encouragingly at me 'So, so beautiful my _lover´_ He had never called me that before, but I liked it.

I watched as Eric kissed my thighs, anticipation now at an all time high; I wasn't sure I could get anymore aroused if I tried. 'Ahhhh' I groaned as Eric spread my legs and his tongue met with my most private area. 'Eric, uh...so...amazing' I breathed as he ran his tongue through my folds. He was incredible; extremely talented with his tongue. He knew exactly what to do, where to touch, where to lick. It was extremely odd to see Eric with his head buried between my legs but at that moment, with the feelings he was provoking in me; I couldn't imagine him anywhere else. It took only a matter of minutes before I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, like I was climbing a mountain that was my release and only had a few more metres to climb. Naturally, without even thinking, I started moving my hips, knowing that I would reach the peak in a matter of seconds. I almost cried on the spot when Eric gripped my hips, stopping them from moving and deceased with his magnificent actions by removing his tongue from my folds. His eyes I noticed, were alight with passion, need and lust as I'm sure mine was to.

'Eric' I whined; I had been so close to receiving my first wonderful orgasm from my boyfriend.

'Keep your hips still' He told me. 'I want you to orgasm purely from my actions.'

I didn't think twice before nodding enthusiastically. If that's what he wanted, I wasn't going to complain; either way I was going to reach the pinnacle I had been waiting for.

Eric began his actions once more, picking up where he left off, bringing me close once again with ease. 'Eric please' I begged him; I needed this so much. Not being one to disappoint within seconds Eric had me writhing on the bed in an earth shattering orgasm, having brought me to it with a flick of his tongue on my clit. 'Erriiicccc...' I moaned loudly as the orgasm shook through my entire body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It was beyond anything I had ever felt before. As I came down from the incredible pleasure, Eric was busy licking hungrily at the juices that had flowed from my body only moments before, causing the effects of the orgasm to last that little bit longer. When he was done, he returned his lips to mine and I groaned, being able to taste myself on him. It wasn't as disgusting as you might think, in fact it tasted quite sweet and seemed to turn Eric on as I licked his lips to get a little more of it.

'Thank you' I told him when we had pulled away.

'You are very welcome' He told me with a chuckle, running his hands over my body. We were silent for a moment before I spoke again.

'Eric, I'm ready; please make love to me' I began fingering his boxers, wanting them anywhere but on his body.

'As you wish' he said as he removed his boxers, allowing me now to see his extremely hard erection properly. It looked even bigger than what it had with his boxers on.

My face reddened slightly at the sight of it. 'Will...Will it fit?' I stammered shyly and he chuckled again.

'Don't worry, you will stretch Sookie; trust me'

I nodded as he climbed on top of me, his body resting in between my legs. 'I trust you' I told him, kissing him once more. We lay like that for a while, kissing and touching each other all over; it was simply perfect. We both knew the other was just as turned on, both of us anticipating what was to come next. I reached down between us, daring myself to touch his manly-hood. 'Sookie...' Eric moaned as I gently ran my hand over it.

I placed my hand around it, stroking it slowly and purposefully, emitting more moans and groans from Eric. It was amazing to know that I could cause Eric to feel pleasure like this, just from touching him. I wanted him to feel good. I placed his god-like erection at my entrance, showing him exactly what I wanted. 'Are you sure? It will hurt Sookie, to begin with at least' He told me, but I already knew this.

'Just go slow' I warned him, feeling myself stretching as he entered me, his erection meeting the barrier that stopped him progressing any further.

He caught my lips in a kiss before pushing past the barrier, finally leaving me a virgin no longer; it hurt, a lot. I groaned in pain, both hands digging hard into Erics back, probably drawing blood. A few tears rolled down my cheeks that were quickly and efficiently wiped away by Eric. 'You're so beautiful' he told me over and over again. He continued slowly, finally entering as far as he could before pulling out again. He did this a few more times, the pain lessening with each slow and careful thrust. 'You're so beautiful' he spoke again, kissing my neck 'Does it still hurt?'

I shook my head, no. I could feel Eric's hard member inside of me throbbing and I wanted more of it. Eric began moving in and out of me again, slowly. 'Faster' I begged and he obliged, speeding up ever so slightly, causing me to moan and wrap my legs around his back, allowing him to go deeper.

'Eric' I moaned 'oh my god Eric'

'Urgh, Sookie. So hot, so tight' Eric mumbled in my ear, thrusting deeper; in and out. Eric rested his head in the crook of my neck as he got faster, both of our orgasms beginning to build.

I rocked my hips to meet his thrusts, pulling his body closer to me as he massaged my breasts gently. I moaned and groaned at the feeling of him inside of me.

'Eric, I'm so close' I cried out, causing Eric to speed up even more. Eric's thrusts began to get even harder, faster and more powerful, causing us both more pleasure than I had ever anticipated. I never wanted this to end, I wanted us both to feel this way forever.

'Drink' I told him, throwing my head to the side, exposing me neck to him. I wasn't sure what made me do it, but all I knew was that I wanted to please him and make him feel as incredible as he was causing me to feel.

He looked concerned 'Are you sure?' he asked, never breaking the rhythm our hips had made together.

I nodded, groaning in pleasure; I wouldn't last much longer. 'Please Eric'

He sped up even more, smashing his hips into mine in the process. He began a frenzy, entering me in such swift and powerful motions; it was my undoing. Just as I reached my orgasm, Eric leant down to my neck, he fangs grazing my skin before puncturing them. I felt no pain as he drew from my neck; instead it made the orgasm I was literally on the edge of, explode throughout me, becoming more intense and pleasurable then I ever thought could exist. He drew on my neck several times as I screamed out his name over and over.

He pulled away from my neck, yelling in pleasure 'SOOKIE' as he came inside of me, still continuing his thrusts, although they became slower and deeper as we both came down from our highs. Eric collapsed gently on top of me as I lay there out of breath, my chest heaving, my skin tingling in pleasure. If someone could die from pleasure, it would have been my funeral next week, it had been _that_ incredible.

* * *

Post sex, I found myself snuggling into the crook of Erics arm while he ran his fingertips up and down my arm. 'Are you okay?' He asked quietly.

'I'm perfect' I told him smiling to myself. I really was perfect. Nothing could have made me happier than what I was right this minute.

'Was it how you imagined it?'

'And more' I told him 'Thank you'

'You don't have to thank me' he paused 'if anything I should be thanking you.'

I was confused 'Why?'

'For choosing me to be your first'

'Oh' I giggled shyly 'Eric?'

'Yes?'

'Did I taste nice?' I asked 'My blood, I mean'

'You tasted like nothing that has ever past my lips before' He replied sincerely. 'I was worried I wouldn't be able to stop'

'Really?' I was shocked.

'Yes' He told me 'Your blood was intoxicating, lover'

'I'm glad you liked it' I giggled, causing him to chuckle slightly.

'What made you want to give me some?' He asked.

'You told me that feeding and sex go almost hand in hand for vampires. I thought you would like it'

'I loved it'

'I'm glad' I told him, turning to face him properly, dropping a quick peck on his lips.

'You're going to be sore tomorrow, I suspect' He said seriously 'Would you like some of my blood? To heal you?'

I shook my head, he looked offended 'Let me explain' I began 'It's not that I don't _want_ your blood Eric. It's just that I already have one vampires blood in me and I'm not sure how I feel about that exactly; I don't really understand what it means to have one vampires blood inside of me, let alone two.'

He seemed annoyed at first and slightly jealous from what I could gather but he let it drop. 'Fine' he said 'But ill figure out a way to get it out of you. I swear it. I hate the thought of knowing he has a piece of him inside of you.'

'Well you had a rather _big_ piece of you inside of me a minute ago, so that makes up for it' I laughed and he joined in.

'True, lover. Although I fear it may not have been enough. I feel that it might have to be in you several more times tonight before I will be truly satisfied that it has made up for it' His voice was flirty and laced with innuendos.

'Oh really. Several more times? I don't think you have it in you' I teased him.

'Ms Stackhouse, you have no idea what I am capable of' he winked, before rolling on top of me, straddling my waste and pinning my arms to the bed.

I moaned in anticipation and excitement; I knew that whatever was in store for the rest of the night was going to be extremely pleasurable.

* * *

I woke up with a start, sitting up quickly in my bed and looking at the alarm clock that rested beside it. It had just gone seven o'clock in the morning which meant that i'd been asleep for just under three hours. From the empty space on the bed beside me, I could tell Eric had obviously left; going back to Shreveport to fall into his days rest. He must have left shortly after I had fallen asleep, concluding what I had counted to be our fourth round of love making that night – we couldn't get enough of each other and Eric always seemed raring to go again shortly after he had been spent. I shook, disgusted as I remembered the nightmare I had been having before I had awoken. It had been disturbing and worrisome to say the least –

_I was walking across the cemetery, in the direction away from my house and in fact, towards the house Bill Compton resided in at the moment. I was wearing nothing more than my bath robe and I felt naughty knowing that if the robe slipped, I would be completely naked for anyone to see. I reached Bills easily, rapping on the door three times with my knuckles. The door was opened quickly and before me stood Bill, in nothing but his own boxers; looking as sexy as ever. I smiled seductively at him, pulling my robes tie undone and allowing it to slip to the floor, standing on his porch naked and fully aroused. _

_He smiled at me, before pulling me to him, taking me in his arms and kissing me, hard. We made it to the sofa eventually, my back hitting the soft material as he roughly threw me on it and climbed on top of me. I was enjoying the attention of his kisses and his rough hands on my skin, touching whatever they could. _

'_Oh Bill' I found myself moaning. _

'_Sookie' he moaned back. _

'_Well this is nice and cosy isn't it?' I turned in the direction the voice had come from; confused. Eric was sitting on a chair in front of the sofa, watching the scene unfold in front of him between Bill and I. _

_I was alarmed 'Eric' I squeaked nervously as Bill continued his pursuit, kissing my body from head to toe. _

'_You're going to have sex with him?' Eric began 'Really? Was I not good enough for you lover?' _

'_You were incredible' I told him as Bill took one of my nipples into his mouth. _

'_Obviously not' Eric said, sitting forward in his chair. 'Do you find him sexy?' _

'_No' I began but then stopped 'Yes.. No...Maybe?' I couldn't give a straight answer. Bill had begun rubbing my clit with his fingers, starting off gently at first but becoming rougher causing me to moan in pleasure. _

'_What is it to be Sookie? Do you think Bill Compton is sexy?' _

'_I don't know' I moaned as I got closer and closer to my release because of Bills efforts. _

'_Sookie, if you have an orgasm because of Bill. I will never forgive you' Eric spoke quickly. _

'_I can't help it' I stammered. _

'_Don't do it' Eric warned. _

'_I can't help it' _

'_Don't do it'_

'_I can't help it' I exclaimed. _

'_Don't do it to me Sookie' Eric looked pained, tears of blood beginning to stream down his gorgeous face. He looked at me with such disappointed and pain that I felt so sorry for him, but not even that could have stopped what happened next. Before I could even begin to think about pulling away from Bill and going to comfort Eric, Bill lunged his fingers deep inside of me, bringing me to my orgasm that rippled through me with a force. 'BILL' I moaned out loud, watching Erics face crumple and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. _

I shuddered at the memory of it; disgusted with myself at what I had dreamt. I had spent the previous night, making love with Eric; time and time again but then when I had slept I had ended up dreaming about Bill fucking Compton.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I liked this chapter, but no matter how long I worked on it; I couldn't really make it any better. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have the time, will type me a little review up. **

**Sarah **


	12. Chapter 12

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – I'm working really hard to earn the money, but as of yet; i still own nothing.**

**ENJOY X**

* * *

Chapter 12

Eric

As soon as i had awoken from my days rest, i immediately wanted to be with _my _Sookie; to kiss her, hold her and make love to her again and again. The previous night had been easily the most incredible i had ever experienced and i had experienced many. She had been so innocent and vulnerable, laying on her bed ready for me to take her; ripen for the picking and there was no way i would have said no. Her body; her beautiful, stunningly curvy physique sent me wild at the thought of it, lying naked before me. I loved every minute of pleasuring her untouched body; earning every moan and groan she emitted – it was like music to my ears. I had lost count of the amount of times her body had writhed below mine as orgasm after orgasm washed over her petite, sexy frame. I was hard just thinking about it. I had drunk from Sookie twice during all our love making the previous night and her blood was incredibly delectable, more so than any blood i had tasted before – it was sweet and tasted like sunshine – i knew i would never be satisfied from the taste of any other blood again. I was hooked.

I rose from my rest before Pam; which was usual as i was considerably older than my child. The older a vampire was the earlier they could rise. I didn't move however, basking in the memories of last night – wondering what _my_ Sookie was doing now. I calculated the minutes it would take to get to her right now; if i flew the fastest i could, i could be with her in eight minutes but i had sheriff duties to deal with first; plus Bill was going to arrive tonight for our first meeting. I was seriously unhappy about that; i did not want to spend my time with Bill Compton when i could be with Sookie. Perhaps i could get her to come to Fangtasia, although the thought of her near Bill made my skin crawl.

'Master' I heard Pam speak from beside me, having just risen. I sat up, turning to her.

'Good evening Pamela' I replied.

'Someone looks...Happy' She remarked, eyeing me suspiciously. 'You got lucky last night didn't you?'

I stood up ready to exit before turning to her 'I prefer not to call it 'getting lucky' when it comes to Sookie'

'Oh brilliant' She smirked, following me from our resting place to the Fangtasia bar 'I wondered why i felt so much happiness coming through our bond last night'

'That may be why, yes' I said, grabbing a tru blood from behind the bar and popping the lid off. 'Would you like one Pam?'

'No, aren't we going to get some donors Eric?' She looked confused.

'You may, but i have no desire for it'

Pam looked more and more confused by the second; it took a few moments before realisation dawned on my child's face. 'You drank from her'

I nodded, sipping my tru blood 'I did'

'How did she taste?' Pam asked, looking suspiciously thirsty.

'Like nothing i had ever tasted before'

'Sounds delicious' She licked her lips 'You wouldn't mind sharing would you Eric?'

My face flashed with anger, i turned to her menacingly 'You will _never_ touch her Pam'

'It was a joke Eric' She rolled her eyes.

'Don't joke about Sookie' I growled.

Pam huffed as she followed me into my office. 'Any information on removing Bills blood from Sookie?' I asked her as i took my position behind my desk, scanning my emails quickly; nothing of interest catching my attention.

'Not yet Eric. I can't believe you let him get away with it; he so obviously was the one that hurt her.'

'We don't know that for sure. However, I'd like you to come to Sookies with me tonight. We will all take the same journey she did last night and run through the accident and what she remembers. That way we can pick up any scents or look for any evidence. Whether it was Bill Compton or not, i will find out who hurt her'

Pam nodded in agreement, excitement flashing in her eyes. 'No problem Eric. When do we leave?'

'Regrettably when i have had a meeting with Bill and once Fangtasia is closed. We don't want our customers thinking we are no longer open for business'

'Will you be making an appearance?'

'Briefly' I told her. She left my office promptly, presumably to proceed in opening Fangtasia.

* * *

The phone rang for a long time; what seemed like an eternity in fact, but perhaps that was only because i wanted to hear her voice so desperately. I couldn't believe what this woman had done to me; this human being had walked in my life and turned it upside down in not even a week. I was feeling things i had never felt before and never dreamt of feeling before. It was peculiar to me and felt strange but welcomed in some ways, unwelcomed in others.

'Hello' Her voice was angelic, floating through the phones receiver and into my ear.

'Hello my lover' my voice came out in a drawl. 'How are you?'

'I'm good thank you and you' She replied, although i noticed she sounded different.

'I'm very well; i trust you had a good day?'

'It was OK' she seemed unsure.

'What has bothered you _my _Sookie'

'Nothing really' She paused 'Sam was angry that i didn't turn up for work last night. I tried to explain but we argued'

'I will come and talk to the shifter for you – Set this straight' I replied sternly. Who did he think he was? Getting angry with Sookie after what she had been through.

'No, Eric its fine. I can handle it' she hastily told me.

'Are you at work now?'

'Yes'

'When do you finish?'

'Midnight i hope' She seemed saddened 'I miss you'

I smiled slightly 'I miss you to. I will meet you from work at midnight' I told her rather than asked her.

'Okay; i can't wait' She seemed happy now, excited even.

'Good. I shall see you soon lover' and with that i hung up. I was of mixed emotions; i hated knowing that someone had upset Sookie and caused her to be anything but happy. No one had that right as far as i was concerned and as long as i walked in this undead life; no one was going to get away with it.

Just as i was contemplating this thought, there was a knock on the office door and Pam entered, 'Will you be making an appearance soon Eric. The fangbangers are getting restless and it's becoming quite annoying' she stood with her hands on her hips.

I sighed, irritated. 'Fine yes, until Bill arrives' I shrugged my leather jacket off, leaving me in a black t-shirt and black jeans. I followed Pam into the bar area that was, as usual, full of customers who were drinking and dancing. I wrinkled my nose at how disgusting each and every one of them smelt; a mixture of fear, nervousness and sweat; it was nauseating. As i entered the bar, all eyes seemed to land on me and instantly i went into my vampire mode, standing tall and menacingly, not caring to look at any person in particular. I took my seat on my throne on the stage, Pam standing behind me.

I wondered how long it would take for someone to approach me tonight; begging desperately for me to feed from them, fuck them or change them. I would be interested in none of the tasks and i would let them know it. The fangbangers in the club, instantly made themselves known, dancing suspiciously close to the stage and to me; it disgusted me how they danced so provocatively – begging me to take them.

The last time i had sat on this throne, Sookie had been dancing on the dance floor in front of me. She hadn't danced like these fangbangers were dancing now. No, she had danced sexily but innocently at the same time; not wanting anything more than some fun. I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off her and the way her body moved.

'Incoming' Pam said from above me. It didn't take me long to realise what she meant as a young female approached the stage, her head low, bowing almost. She was wearing skimpy clothing; nothing more than a short skirt and cropped boob tube, that left nothing to the imagination. I recognised her as some i had fucked and fed from before. What had i been thinking?

'Master' she spoke shakily as she approached, bowing properly now. I almost wanted to chuckle at how pathetic she looked. She looked up after a moment before continuing 'I would like to offer my services to you once more as i had done before'

'And what makes you think i would like your services again?' I asked, deciding to have a little fun.

'Urmm..' She stammered 'You seemed to enjoy it?'

I scoffed 'Who are you to presume what i did and did not enjoy?'

She looked pathetic and hurt 'I don't know; I didn't think'

'No, it seems you didn't think.' I looked away, showing my un-interest in her. It was my signal for her to leave.

'Master...' She began again. Could she be serious? She was meant to have left now and was seriously testing my patience. I glared down to her, she was now kneeling in front of me. 'I was also wondering if you...'

'Get to the point' Pam snapped from behind me in such a way i knew she was enjoying every minute of this.

'Would you consider changing me?' The fangbanger blurted out. I moved so fast that Pam didn't even expect what happened next. I had the girl by the arm and darted into my office, out of the voice of others – Pam following behind as soon as she could.

By the time Pam met us in my office, i had the girl up against the wall by her throat and was speaking menacingly into her ear. She was crying. 'Don't ever assume you may enter my club and ask me such a thing ever again or you will not live another day'

She nodded, silently out of what i presumed was fear. 'I'm sorry' she choked out.

'Now, i will let you go. If my child here wishes to feed of you then that is her own choice, but if that is not her wish then you will leave this club and never return' I spoke very clearly and she nodded in response.

I let her down from my hold and spoke directly to Pam 'My child, do you wish to feed?'

Pam laughed 'No thanks. I don't feed from rejects'

I laughed also before turning to the girl. 'Now leave'

* * *

The night was going horribly slow; time keeping me from Sookie. I was gradually progressing into a bad mood that wasn't help but the arrival of Bill Compton.

He was smug as he entered my office and sat before me on the other side of my desk. 'Sheriff' he nodded curtly.

'Bill' I replied.

'How is Sookie?' he asked.

'Very well i believe, unless you know any differently. I presume you can feel her emotions' I spat the words out in disgust.

'I can but i was asking out of politeness' I felt like killing him there and then.

'I'm guessing you felt her happiness last night then' I remarked, smirking slightly.

Bill shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'I did'

'That was of my doing' I winked at him and he scowled.

'I do not wish to know' He told me and i shrugged.

'Fine by me. I don't think Sookie would care for you to know of our sex life anyway'

I could sense Bills anger and jealousy; like he had a right to be jealous. 'I wonder why she felt anger this morning' he commented and my eyes flashed to his in warning.

'She felt anger?'

'Yes but that wasn't all' He chuckled 'She also seemed to feel disappointment, hurt and _regret_' He focused specifically on the last word.

I brushed off the comment 'Lies. Bill i spoke to her earlier, she is perfectly happy'

'If you say so Eric' He paused 'I'm surprised you haven't given her your blood; you could feel what i feel then and know for a fact that i am, indeed telling the truth'

'Unlike you Billy boy, i will give her my blood when she wants it. It will be of consent.'

Bill shrugged 'whatever you say Sheriff'

'Yes Bill, it is whatever i say. Now, enough talk of _my _Sookie. We should talk business.'

'As you wish' he replied.

Bill Compton was getting on my last nerve. I needed a way to get his blood out of Sookies system as quickly as possible. It was not right that he could feel her emotions and whereabouts when he wanted. If it was the last thing i did; i didn't care. I was going to find a way.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I have been working so many shifts at work, it's ridiculous but i will try do better for all my readers out there. Especially for the ones who are incredible enough to leave me reviews ;D**

**I love you all.**

**Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**I just got home from work and I am tired but I decided that you all deserved another chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

Sookie

For the first time since I started working at Merlottes, four years ago, I hated being there tonight. I had, had a serious debate with myself during various times of the day on whether to bother going in, or calling Sam up instead and pretending to be sick but I figured I had to face Sam and his wrath face to face, sooner or later. However now, I was seriously regretting showing. I had hoped once I told Sam what had happened the previous night that he would be understanding to the whole situation – which he had been to a certain extent, for example asking if I was okay etc but then quickly spoilt it by going on a rampage about vampires; more specifically Eric. I could only thank god that he, nor anyone else had seen the bite marks I had on my neck thanks to my vampire boyfriend [I had plastered a severe amount of makeup on to hide them but even now they were just about visible] The fact that I could now say I had a boyfriend, let alone a vampire boyfriend seemed almost impossible to me – something which I never believed would have become my reality and that was before even mentioning the fact that not only twenty-four hours ago, I had given him my virginity and he had given me the most pleasurable night of my life in return.

To make matters worse though, Tara was working tonight as a favour to Sam to help him out behind the bar – which didn't really bother me except from the fact she had been shooting evil, disgusted looks at me all night. It wasn't just Sam and Tara though, both Arlene and Terry had been acting very odd and short around me to which only brought me down more. Obviously they had all been talking about me while I hadn't been at work; great, what amazing friends. Not that I needed any confirmation but they had all, at some point or another – whether they knew it or not – been screaming there thoughts at me and not a single one had been positive. I was having to work extra hard to keep my mind shields up to stop myself breaking down at their thoughts and running out of the bar.

The only thing that had kept me going all night had been the phone call from Eric. He had called just as I was going on my break, which was coincidental enough but it was at that point that I had needed it the most as Tara had just been extra specially bitchy to me. I had kept the fact that it wasn't just Sam that had made me unhappy away from him because I knew he would over-react and the situation would get worse. The fact that he was coming to meet me from work was enough motivation for me to throw my shoulders back, hold my head high and re-enter the bar. I hurriedly began serving the customers in my area; chatting along the way. 'Can I have a cheeseburger and fries Lafayette?' I asked.

'Sure Sook. Anything fo' you' Lafayette smiled, causing me to return it. Lafayette had always been lovely to me. 'How yo' doin' then Sook?' He looked at me now, full of concern.

I rolled my eyes 'Not you too Lafayette'

'I'm sayin' nothin' hookah' he raised his hands in innocence. 'What yo' do in yo' spare time is yo' own business. Just be takin' care of yo' self'

I nodded 'I am. Eric looks after me Lafayette. I know I have only known him a few days but I believe he truly cares about me'

'If yo' is sure Sook' He replied 'I ain't one to judge that's fo' sure. I just be carin' about yo' is all'

'I know, thank you' I beamed at him before turning away and carry on with my waitressing duties.

* * *

The next hour or so, plodded along quite nicely with a lot of effort from myself; by ignoring the glares and whispers that I knew where happening around me. Before I knew it, it was nearly midnight, Merlottes was now closed and I was clearing my area up and preparing it for the next day while Tara, Sam and Jason [who had stopped by] sat at the bar chatting, having just said goodbye to Arlene and Terry. Just as I was organising the cutlery and humming along to a song in my head, everything I had been building up, came crashing down around me once more. I hadn't realised that at that moment, Tara had walked past me, just as I had turned my head to the side, exposing my neck a little too much. 'No fucking way' she exclaimed, grabbing me by the arm and pushing my head roughly to the side, exposing one of the two bite marks; obviously the makeup had rubbed off a little because from the look on her face, they must have been very noticeable.

'Don't you dare grab me like that' I pushed her away with just enough force that her hands fell away from me.

'He bit you!' she yelled, everyone's attention now firmly on us.

'It's not a big deal Tara' I snapped.

'Sook what the hell do you think you're doing?' Jason now said, butting into the conversation.

'What I _want_ to do Jason' I told him. Sam and Jason had now joined me and Tara.

'I thought so much better of you' Sam looked disgusted.

'Have you had sex with him' Tara asked.

I didn't reply, knowing that either way I was going to be in trouble with all three of them. It angered me, not one of them had a right to be like this with me and as my brother and friends, quite frankly I expected more.

'Oh my god she has' Sam said, taking my silence has confirmation.

'You are no better than a fangbanger' Jason spat 'You are meant to be my sister Sookie. Not some vampires whore'

I opened my mouth to speak; finding it hard to form sentences when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of black and before I knew it, Jason was being thrown onto Sams bar and Eric was looming menacingly over him. 'You will never speak to Sookie like that again. Do you understand?'

I think it took us all a minute to realise what had just happened and allow it to sink in. 'Who do you think you are, coming into my bar and acting like that' Sam now spat out, being the first to recover.

Eric turned to look at him, his single hand pinning Jason down who was now thrashing around angrily. 'I am your worst nightmare _shifter,_ if you ever talk to Sookie in that way again' Eric growled. There was that name again: _shifter_. I would have to remember to ask Eric what that meant.

'Don't act like you care about her' Tara now joined in 'You have bitten her!'

'Not without consent' Eric replied before turning back to Jason. 'Now, you will never talk to Sookie like that again. Do you understand me?'

Jason, who had now given up thrashing about, nodded, unable to speak because of Erics grip. Eric loosened the grip and moved away from Jason straight to my side, his arm slipping around my waist protectively. 'What a disgusting bar' I glanced to where the voice came from, my eyes landing on Pam; I hadn't even realised she had been there.

'It is quite... grubby' Eric agreed looking around before turning his attention to me. 'Are you okay?'

I nodded, not really being able to form words at this point.

'Good' he kissed me briefly on the top of my head before then addressing the others. 'What exactly seems to be the big problem here that you all felt the need to 'gang' up on Sookie?'

'The fact she's with you' Tara spat, being the first one to speak.

'Now, if I remember Tara. It is Tara yes?' Eric was now being very polite. Tara nodded 'You were the one who brought Sookie to my club; because you were _curious_ if I'm not mistaken. So may I ask, what right do you think you have judging Sookie the way you are when it was you who introduced her to my world?' He had a point.

'I didn't mean for her to start dating one or sleeping with them, let alone letting them feed' Tara, threw her hands on her hips.

'Well I believe you should have thought about that don't you? From what Sookie has told me and she has told me a lot, you and her are best friends. I have never had a best friend personally, the closest I have to that are my maker and my child' He gestured to Pam at that point, who nodded curtly towards Eric. 'However, I do know that taking that job role on as such you are meant to always be there for your best friend and accept them for who they are and whatever they may do. Please tell me if I'm wrong' He wasn't wrong and he knew it.

Tara looked dumb founded and possibly for the first time in her life, really had no idea what to say. 'I'm guessing by your silence that means I am indeed correct. So what I say to you is Tara; are you Sookies best friend?'

Tara nodded 'Of course I am. That's why I want to protect her, that's also part of the job role of a best friend.'

'You are afraid I will hurt Sookie?' Eric said the words as if they were ludicrous. 'I suppose that is to be expected, given what I am but I have no intention of Sookie coming to any harm from myself or others for that matter'

'Than why was she hurt last night' Sam stepped in.

'That remains to be seen, but it had nothing to do with me I can assure you.' Eric defended himself before looking down at me 'Sookie, do you feel unsafe with me in anyway?'

I shook my head; it was the truth.

'Good' Eric looked at everyone 'I believe that you are all concerned friends or family members and I will respect that. However, I will never stand for anyone talking to Sookie in that way. If anyone has a problem with me or has a concern for Sookies safety, you will come to see me or if you so wish, contact me on this number' He pulled out a business card and placed it firmly on the bar. 'Do we have an understanding?'

The room was silent for a few moments while I guessed everyone gathered their thoughts and feelings. Eventually, one after the other Jason, Sam and Tara all nodded in agreement of the terms put before them. 'Now... Sookie, Pam and I will be leaving but I believe all three of you owe an apology to Sookie for the way you spoke to her'

They all stared incredulously at Eric while I just blushed bright red. Part of me loved what Eric had done for me and how protective of me he was, but the other part of me wanted to slap him for stepping in when I could have gotten it under control and fought my own battle.

'Sorry' Each one said in turn before Eric left me and ran at vampire speed to Sam's office and back, holding my belongings in his hand. 'Shall we go?' he asked me and I nodded.

'Bye' I told them all as Eric took his hand in mine and we left Merlottes.

* * *

I sat in the front of Eric's car as he drove, Pam grudgingly sitting in the back having been ordered to do so by Eric. Eric and I sat in a comfortable silence while Pam sulked in the back, the radio on but playing very quietly in the back ground.

'I'm surprised you haven't asked why Pam is with me tonight' Eric remarked, finally breaking the silence.

'I was wondering but didn't want to seem rude' I told him and he smiled gently.

'If it is okay with you lover, we are going to do a bit of investigating of what happened last night'

I sighed, 'If that's what you would like'

'You don't seem happy' He said as I watched the road go by from the window.

'I just want to go home'

'We won't be long, I promise and then I will take you home' He emphasized on the '_i'_ which made me feel a little better. I had nothing against Pam but I had been looking forward to spending time with Eric; alone.

I nodded in agreement as he carried on driving, turning onto the straight road I had crashed on the previous night. 'This is the road' I told him and he slowed down.

'Where did it happen?' He asked.

'Well I was coming in the other direction, heading towards Merlottes and not away from it, but I would say over there, where the bushes are all dented.'

Eric pulled up to the side of the road, himself and Pam leaving the car quicker than I could blink. Eric cam around my side to let me out, I took his hand, grateful of the skin on skin contact.

Pam had disappeared, presumably looking for my car. She returned speaking directly to Eric 'There is a yellow scrap of metal at the bottom of the hill. Sookies scents all over it, although I can't see why she would drive such an ugly, old contraption'

'Hey' I spoke up 'I loved that car!'

Pam scoffed 'Your taste is disgraceful'

Eric dismissed Pam's last comment 'Any other scents?'

'Bills' she gagged 'It's very strong down there'

'And there is another, I can smell it. However, I do not recognise it' Eric added 'That could possibly be of the person who knocked Sookie from the road' He seemed to contemplated this thought thoroughly. It was almost as if I could see the cogs turning in his mind. 'Sookie, could you please tell me, in very specific detail what you remember again. Maybe being here has jogged your memory?'

'It has a little' I told him because it was true 'I was driving down this road, the radio was on and I checked my rear-view mirror.' I spoke slowly, making sure I was getting everything. 'There was a car driving very close to me and I remember I found it really unusual but told myself I was being paranoid.

'Then, when I checked again, the car was gone and I remember I felt relieved.' Both Eric and Pam stood before me listening intently. 'Then when I looked to my left, there was the same car driving beside me, going the wrong way. I tried to catch a look at the number plates or any features of the car, but couldn't because it was so dark and the windows were tinted black'

'I picked up my phone, but dropped it near my feet and then the car crashed into me and I was rolling down the hill. The next thing I remember was Bill' I finished the story.

Eric held out his hand to me 'We are going to go down the hill' He said and I shook my head.

'No way'

'Sookie, trust me okay? I need to have a look' He reasoned but I stood firm.

'No way.'

'I can't leave you up here on your own and I need Pam down there with me. Please'

I huffed and I puffed but eventually, I found myself climbing down the hill towards my car. It was dark but I could just about make it out. As we got closer, I could feel tears pricking my eyes at the sight of my car. It was a crumpled mess; how I had got out of that was a mystery.

'I will buy you a new car' Was the first thing Eric said.

I shook my head 'No you won't'

'This car is beyond repair' He said, telling the truth. The car was in such a bad way, I could guarantee even the scrap yard would contemplate whether they wanted to take it or not. 'I will get you another'

'We will see about that' I mumbled, folding my arms. I stood and watched for several minutes while Eric and Pa searched the 'scene of the crime', getting colder and colder by the second.

'Are you nearly done?' I asked. 'I'm freezing'

'We won't be long my lover and then I will take you home and ravish you' He winked at me as he approached me, pressing as soft kiss on my lips before walking away once more. The kiss didn't help, instead it sent chills down my spine, causing me to feel even colder and long for more.

If I was being honest however, it wasn't really the cold that bothered me _that_ much but the fact that just over twenty four hours ago, I lay in the wreckage of my car, hoping to be saved and live another day. I couldn't have known that it would have been Bill Compton that saved me but in a sense, I felt that I owed him gratitude for his services; gratitude I knew he hadn't received and wouldn't receive from Eric.

I was going to have to rectify that.

* * *

**Reached over a hundred reviews because all my readers are amazingly epic and keep leaving me wonderful reviews. Please carry on :D**

**Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

A whole new world.

**RATED – M **

**Disclaimer – Just having the characters around on a play date; I do not own them, unless they are free. **

* * *

Chapter 14 

Eric

It was around one in the morning when we finally arrived back at Sookies. I had sent Pam away, giving her orders to search the crime scene once again, in case anything had been missed and to continue her research on how to break blood ties such as the one Bill had with Sookie. I hated that he felt he had an upper hand on me which in my world, just wasn't okay. I noticed Sookie had been acting strange all night which could have only been expected given the way her supposed friends and family had treated her. I had been disgusted to enter the shifters bar and witness the way they were talking to her. I had sorted it out quickly, setting everyone straight but I could tell it had bothered her more than she had let on.

As soon as we had entered her home, Sookie had left to have a shower, leaving me sat on her bed. Visiting the scene where Sookie was hurt had clarified one thing for me; she had been purposefully knocked from the road – whether it was Bill Compton or not was a different matter. His scent had been everywhere but he had been the one that saved her; I wasn't sure but something wasn't adding up, it was a bit too coincidental.

I was brought from my thoughts as Sookie, exited the bathroom in nothing but a short towel, that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was wet and resting past her shoulders and from what I could see of her skin, it was still dripping wet; she looked beautiful. She smiled at me before turning away to look through her clothes drawers. I stood quietly, walking over to her in a couple of strides and ending up standing behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a few kisses on her right shoulder. She let out a small sigh before turning her head slightly, to allow me better access to her neck; I scattered kisses gently along her shoulder, collarbone and neck. She turned around in my arms, wrapping her arms around my torso in the process. She leaned into me, resting her lips on mine. I kissed her back, running my hand through her wet hair.

When she pulled away, she looked up at me and I distinctly saw the looks of lust and desire in her eyes. She smiled ever so slightly at me; some would say she even looked a little mischievous. I reached up, gently undoing the towel and letting it slip from her body, into my hand. I picked her naked body up into my arms and took her to the bed, resting her on it. I then went to work, running the towel over every inch of her body; starting from her shoulders and working my way down. Her skin seemed to rise to the touch of my fingers and the material of the towel. She had her eyes closed, breathing deeply; I could smell her arousal in the air, it was so intoxicating that it took all my effort not to just jump her there and then. But no, if I knew anything it was that the starters could be just as good as the main course. I ran the towel over her plump breasts, her nipples turning very hard at my touch. I carried on with my journey down her stunning body, passing past her most intimate area and continuing down her legs. She groaned inwardly, obviously loving the feel. It amazed me how in reality, I really wasn't doing much apart from touching her skin and yet she was reacting like it was the most erotic feeling ever and I couldn't disagree, I was hard and just as turned on as she evidently was; I had been since the moment she exited the bathroom.

Once I was done drying her off, I flung the towel across the room away from us and watched her closely; she was wriggling a lot and breathing deeply, her breasts heaving with every intake of oxygen. She tugged at my t-shirt, signalling she wanted it off. I stood from the bed, her eyes watching me closely as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. 'The jeans to' She ordered. I undid my belt, pulling my jeans from me, our eyes never leaving each others. 'I want you naked for me' she spoke again and I smiled, getting even harder at her words. I pulled at the elastic of my boxers, pushing them down and setting my hard erection free from its confines; sighing at the release. Her eyes bulged at the sight of it and I smirked, joining her on the bed once more. I began my assault on her once more, kissing my way down her body, stopping briefly at her abdomen before moving down to the prize.

'You're so wet' I said, beginning to tease her with one finger. Using my tongue, I pleasured her clitoris and slipped a finger inside of her.

'Ah!' She gasped 'Eric...So good' her fingers knotted in my hair as I added another finger and began to lick faster. I so desperately wanted to pleasure her, to bring her to her first orgasm of the night. Her juices were flowing into my mouth, driving me wild; she tasted incredible. I was determined to make her as wet as I possibly could.

I removed my now soaking wet fingers, continuing the assault with my tongue, using it to part her moist lips and lap up all the juices that were flowing freely. I couldn't get enough.

'Eric' she moaned more and more. 'I'm so close'

I didn't need her to tell me but hearing those words only made me work faster. I used my tongue to continue pleasuring her, licking as fast as it would allow me. I knew she wouldn't last much longer, a couple of seconds, if that. I didn't have to wait long to know I was right because with a suppressed groan a mere second or so later she shook and bucked at my face as she came hard. I held her hips while I continued to lick her as she came down from her high.

After a few moments, she surprised me by gripping my shoulders and pulling ever so gently, signalling for me to move up the bed to her. She kissed me briefly before pushing me down on the bed and climbing on top of me. She looked amazing, sitting naked on top of me, her legs either side of mine. 'Thank you' she said, running her hands over my chest before leaning down to kiss me once more, her tongue teasing her way into my mouth. I groaned lightly, my erection now as hard as it could possibly be.

She reached for it, placing it at her entrance. 'Tell me if I'm doing something wrong' she said shyly.

'You could never do anything wrong' I growled, placing my hands on her hips as she sunk on my erection, moaning. Sookie gripped onto my chest, her nails digging into my skin as she began to grind against me. I gripped her hips, the pleasure immense; she was so tight. She rocked her hips faster after a while, throwing her head back as she moaned my name.

I gripped her breasts now, squeezing and moulding them in my hands, tweaking the nipples while taking the time to worship the most glorious set of breasts I'd had the privilege to see, touch and enjoy ever. Her little whimpers and moans and gasps were music to my ears and I groaned and moaned along with her every time I heard her whisper 'Oh Eric'

She was getting faster now and harder, slamming herself onto me. I could feel her getting tighter; knowing her second release of the night would be upon her soon. 'Sookie' I groaned, slamming her onto me even harder, helping her along.

She came shortly after, collapsing on my body after screaming my name. I chuckled, staying inside of her but rolling us over so I was on top of her. I began to thrust inside of her slick heat, relishing the feeling of her wet insides. 'Harder Eric' she moaned.

'Beg me' I said, slowing completely down. Her eyes looked distressed, obviously hating the speed.

'Eric please, please'

'Please what' I whispered in her ear.

'Please, fuck me harder, faster... Eric I'm begging you please' she screamed the last part, sending me wild. I began to pound into her, faster than I had ever dared to before. I wanted her now, I wanted to send her as wild as she was sending me, I wanted to please her and do whatever she wanted; I was powerless to her.

We both moaned and groaned, her finger nails digging so deep in my back I was sure she drew blood. I thrusted mercilessly into her, getting closer and closer to my own release. 'Oh god Eric' She whimpered.

I grabbed her thighs either side of me and wrapped them around my hips, giving me a new angle to penetrate her deeply. 'Sookie' I groaned.

'Eric, I'm close. I'm so close. Cum with me baby please' She panted.

I nodded, knowing that I would cum soon regardless. 'Drink' she said, offering her neck to me. I shook my head. 'No'

'Eric, drink from me. NOW' she ordered.

I managed a chuckled, still pillaging her. I couldn't really argue with her so I did indeed drink from her but not from her neck this time - instead I plunged my fangs deeply into her left breast, drawing on her blood; it pushed both myself and her over the edge and before I knew it we were both moaning and groaning because of our climaxes.

It took us several moments to gather ourselves after our intense love making. I rested beside her, pulling her head onto my chest, wrapping my arms around her. She seemed dazed and sleepy, basking in the afterglow of pleasure. 'Sookie, that was incredible.' I finally breathed, running my fingers over her skin.

'I know Bill, I know'

* * *

My eyes, that had been closed peacefully, snapped open. I felt Sookie freeze below me, holding her breath. I pushed her from me, my fangs snapping into place as my anger boiled beyond my control. She called me Bill. Had she been thinking about _Bill Compton_ the whole time?

'Eric I'm so sorry' she said, wrapping herself in the bed sheets; she looked petrified.

'I don't want to hear it' I told her, throwing a disgusted look in her direction as I started putting my clothes on. 'Were you thinking of him the whole time?'

She looked shocked 'No. No I wasn't, I promise. I wasn't thinking of him at all, I don't know why I said Bill'

'Bullshit' I snapped.

'It's not bullshit' Sookie exclaimed as she too began to get dressed.

'Like I said, I don't want to fucking hear it' I growled at her. I didn't know what to do, what to think; what was going on? This wasn't like me, normally I had a talent for gathering my thoughts and thinking straight. 'Do you like him?'

'Ew no.' to her credit, she genuinely looked disgusted. She walked round to where I was standing, both of us now fully clothed. 'I'm truly sorry Eric. I didn't mean to say his name; I wasn't thinking of him I swear'

I looked down at her, unsure what to do. She looked sincere, honest and genuinely upset at what she had said but still, I felt hurt by what had happened. I had yet to come across a person that would say something like that without it being on there mind at some point or another. When I didn't respond Sookie began to shift uncomfortably on the spot. 'Eric?'

'Do you think about him a lot?' I asked.

'No. Never'

'Lies' I snarled angrily.

'I'm not...' She began but I cut her off.

'Do not lie to me Sookie'

'Fine, okay I dreamt about him last night but that's all' she relented.

'What happened in the dream?'

'You don't want to know' she turned and walked away, perching gently on her bed.

'Tell me'

'I don't want to. It was sexual...'

'You had a sexual dream about Bill Compton after we had made love; when I had been your first?' As much as I hated to admit it, I was seriously hurt.

She nodded 'But it meant nothing and it wasn't quite as clear cut as your thinking.'

'It always means something' I told her, opening her bedroom window and jumping out of it, taking to the night's sky without even a look back at her.

I had flown straight to Fangtasia, my anger now at boiling point as I sat in my office, thinking. She had dreamt about Bill in a sexual way, after I had taken her virginity, after I had been her first. How could that be? How could she do that? Was I not enough for her that she had resorted to thinking about Bill fucking Compton? And then, to lie in my arms after our intense round of love making and call _me_ Bill – It was ludicrous, it was crazy, it couldn't be true...

And then it hit me like a brick wall. It hadn't been her fault; she had, had Bills blood. How could I have forgotten such an important detail? How could I have let that slip my mind? Of course she would have sexual thoughts about Bill with his disgusting blood floating around inside of her. I was such an idiot.

'Pam' I called to her, knowing she would be able to hear me from the bar. She arrived promptly 'Yes Eric'

'Any information on breaking blood ties?' I asked deciding to get straight to the point, my anger not permitting idle chit chat among maker and child.

'Not really Eric; I found a little information but nothing I would think you would be interested in.'

'Any information is valuable to me.' I snarled 'What is it?'

She looked distressed at my anger, obviously having not expected it. 'Well I have asked around among our kind and researched it a little...' She paused 'The only thing I have found so far that _may _be able to over-ride a blood tie, is a blood bond'

'Are you sure?' I asked.

'I cannot be sure for definite as blood bonds do not occur often; as you know and a blood bond being created to over-ride a blood tie is done even less often, but it seems to be the general consensus, yes' She replied stiffly.

'I will approach Sookie about the subject tomorrow' my mind, completely made up.

'Eric, you can't be serious. You wouldn't actually _bond_ yourself to her would you?'

'What I choose to do Pamela, is of my own business. If that's what will severe the connection between Sookie and Bill, then that is the length I'm willing to go to'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN...**

**Did you enjoy the citrusy fruit? :P REVIEW**

**Sarah **


	15. Chapter 15

A whole new world.

**RATED – M **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**Enjoy. X **

* * *

Chapter 15

Sookie

I slumped onto my bed in stunned silence; I couldn't believe what had actually just happened between Eric and I. It had all happened so fast, it was taking me a minute to process it all. How could I have been so stupid to say Bills name? I wasn't remotely attracted to Bill was i? Bill, with his stupid little sideburns and disgustingly fluent southern accent - with a smile that was so soft and sweet and a body not to turn a blind eye at. Oh god, what was I thinking? What was I saying? This couldn't be right. I liked Eric, a lot – more than I ever thought possible considering my '_talent', _but Eric had entered my life and my feelings for him were only growing stronger each minute of the day.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and my heart fluttered briefly at the thought of it possibly being Eric, but I knew that wasn't possible as Eric would have just strode in without a care in the world or at least come back through the window he had jumped out of.

I used my telepathy to search for a thought signature and came across an all too familiar void; a vampire was at my door. Maybe it _was_ Eric? I ran downstairs to the front door, pearing out the window first before I opened it. My mouth dropped in shock; it was Bill Compton. I started to shake, wondering whether I should answer it or not, knowing Eric would be majorly pissed if I did.

'Sookie, I felt your distress; I just want to make sure your okay' Bill spoke calmly from the other side of the door. He had _felt_ my distress?

I huffed, wondering what to do. I was intrigued by what Bill meant but something told me, opening the door would be a bad idea.

How much more could I upset Eric anyway? I thought as I opened the door, my eyes falling on Bill who was standing on my front porch in dark blue jeans and a striped shirt, looking sexy in his own old-fashioned way.

'May I come in?' Bill asked after an awkward silence.

I shook my head firmly, keeping the door open but taking a step back from the threshold. 'No' I told him simply, crossing my arms.

'Okay, will you come out here so we may speak?'

'No, I'm sorry but I do not trust you Bill. Eric told me the first night I met him of the rules of vampires and invitations to human homes. You may talk to me, but I will not invite you in and I will not be coming out there.' I felt quite proud of myself and how clever I was being. 'And I cannot be glamored, so don't try glamour me to come out either'

'Very well' he spoke softly 'I mean you no harm Sookie. I know, given our introduction and the events that happened around that, that you cannot trust me but I have no intention to harm you and I cannot harm you as you are Erics'

I nodded 'How did you know I was distressed'

'Has Eric not told you of the tie we share now?' Bills eyes glinted.

I stood there, recalling the conversation between Eric and I when Bill had left Fangtasia the previous night. 'You gave me your blood, so you can now sense how I'm feeling. Eric tells me everything'

'I highly doubt that' Bill remarked, earning a glare from me.

'What would you know about it?' I snarled.

'What called you such distress?' Bill asked, ignoring my last question without missing a beat.

'Nothing that is of your concern' I snapped at him, crossing my arms with attitude.

'Sookie, I was merely worried about you. You need to know that I do care for you in a way that I do not wish to see you hurt. If you ever need anything I will be here for you' He seemed sincere and caring, it was refreshing for him if I was honest.

I sighed 'Thank you Bill' I replied politely, not being one to forget my manners.

'Is Eric not with you tonight? I can smell he has been here, yet it is not fresh and I'm sure he would have been the one answering the door if he was here'

'He had something to attend to' I fumbled out a lie which I'm sure Bill would not believe.

'Has something happened?' He asked a look of concern _almost_ crossing his face. He seemed to believe me.

'It's none of your business' I told him hastily.

'I am investigator for this area, it is my business Sookie'

'And I'm sure; if Eric needed you he would have sent for you'

'I most definitely would have' my eyes darted out into the darkness of my front yard, gasping as I watched Eric hover over the ground before landing. Bill spun round in shock as Eric strode into my house, taking his position beside me and wrapping his arm around my waist, gripping my hip gently in comfort. I couldn't hide my shock, it was impossible; only a little while ago he had flown from my house in anger and now he was back, holding me like nothing had happened.

'Eric' Bill nodded curtly in recognition of his bosses' presence.

'Bill' Eric returned the nod 'To what do we owe this pleasure?' He asked coolly.

'I was just checking on Sookie as I had felt distress coming from our tie. As investigator of area five, I deemed it appropriate to come check on her as she is yours and you are my sheriff' I wanted to laugh at his kiss ass tone.

'I'm very capable of looking after what is _mine_' I noticed him stress the last word, putting as much emphasis on it as possible. I just watched at the exchange, knowing from Erics grip that I would be better off staying quiet for the time being.

'I'm sure you are Sheriff; but I thought it better to be on the safe side'

'Of course' Eric replied, kissing me briefly on the top of my head and pulling me closer into his side. 'Well, I think your job is done here now Bill. You may return home'

Bill looked disappointed and I could only imagine the anger that he felt right at that minute. 'Sookie, as always it was a pleasure seeing you. Take care of yourself' he said before turning away and running at vampire speed away from my home. I closed the door before turning to Eric, who suddenly looked deadly serious although thankfully did not seem angry anymore, much to my relief. He released his grip on me before speaking.

'We need to talk'

* * *

I followed Eric into the living room, perching on the sofa as he sat on the one opposite, just like the first time I had allowed him into my home.

'I'm proud of you' was the first thing he said and the last thing I had ever expected him to say.

'Why? I asked, confused.

'You didn't allow him into your home.' Eric smiled slightly, causing me to take a deep breath of relief; the situation couldn't be _that_ bad if he could still sit there and smile at me. 'It's nice to know you listen to what I tell you.'

'Of course I listen' I replied, crossing my legs. 'You said we need to talk'

'Yes' He said. 'I have a lot to discuss with you Sookie and I need you to take it all in'

I nodded wanting him to continue and sure enough, he did. 'First, I must apologise to you for the way I acted earlier. It was irrational but I was hurt at the time which only furthered my anger. I'm not sure why Sookie Stackhouse but you bring out a whole different side of me, one of which is new and confusing.

'I haven't had feelings such as the ones I have been experiencing about anyone else before in my existence and to feel them, when I am so used to not feeling them can be quite traumatic; maybe that's not the word for it but you get the gist of what I'm telling you?'

I nodded 'You felt jealous?'

'I hate that word, but yes I guess I was jealous and reacted to quickly without thinking and more importantly, reacted to quickly to the wrong person.' He paused, looking apologetic. 'I am truly sorry Sookie'

'I'm sorry to, for the whole situation – I don't know why I said it but I shouldn't have and it hurt you' I looked away, tears prickling my eyes.

'No Sookie. Do not apologise, it is not your fault. What you said and the dream you had; it isn't your fault lover, I promise you' Eric had joined me now on the sofa, sitting next to me and brushing my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

I looked up at him in utter confusion 'I don't understand'

'Sookie, I failed to remember that you have Bills blood inside of you. Remember, I told you that because you had taken his blood, he may become a sexual attraction for you as well as him being able to locate you and sense your emotions.'

Eric paused, presumably to gauge my reaction before he continued but I didn't know what reaction to give him. I felt many things – Happy because he had forgiven me; Sad because it shouldn't have happened in the first place; Angry because Bills blood was technically controlling me and relief because I knew none of this was my fault and I didn't in fact have any true attraction to Bill Compton.

I looked up at Eric, his eyes now glued on me as he took my hands in his and rubbed them with his thumbs. 'Sookie, Pam has found a way to break the tie'

'How?'

'It's not easy, in fact it's a very serious thing to do and will require serious consideration on your part' He began 'Do you remember me mentioning a blood bond?'

'Yes, you never explained it though; you just said that it was very drastic'

'That's because it is Sookie. It's a very drastic thing for a vampire to do and there is no guarantee it will work against the tie but there is no evidence to prove that it won't either.'

'Explain it to me' I said simply.

'For vampires, blood bonds are extremely sacred and sparsely ever completed among my kind. It is a process that essentially ties the vampire to another; nine times out of ten – a human. By tie, I don't mean like the one you have with Bill. Bills tie to you is very much only one way and in no way claims you as his and as you know to create that bond with him, you had to swallow his blood. However, with a blood bond, the vampire and human mutually exchange blood three times; tying them to each other on a more permanent basis.

'Vampires as a species are very secretive creatures who traditionally, until recent , did not even attempt to see humans as equals; many still don't – so you can see why blood bonds are very rare. Why would we; a superior race want to tie ourselves to something so fragile and weak?' I nodded in acknowledgement.

'I don't understand what you mean by being permanently tied?'

'With a blood bonded couple, they are considered 'mated for life' so to speak which means they cannot be apart from each other for too long to the extent of, if the vampire met their true death, the human would likely go crazy and kill themselves at some point and vice versa.'

'Wow' I was shocked. 'So what else happens?'

'Much like the tie you have with Bill; the vampire would be able to sense the humans' emotions and their whereabouts but with bonded mates the human would also be able to do the same with the vampire – another reason why such a tie is so rarely created. 'He paused, allowing the information to sink in; which it did gradually.

'Sookie, I am not forcing you but I believe a blood bond could be what breaks your tie with Bill. I do not believe that a weak; one way tie could go up against something so powerful as a blood bond between two mates and survive. I am asking you to create a blood bond with me'

I gulped, more audibly than I would have liked. 'Why would you do that? What's in it for you?'

'Like I told you Sookie, I have feelings for you I have never experienced before and I believe that it has happened for a reason. Although I would admit it to no one but you, I like feeling this way about you; in a matter of days you have been able to change my life completely and I do not resent or regret it one tiny bit. Not only this but being blood bonded to you means I can protect you more than ever; I would be able to sense if you were in trouble for example and track you to your location; it could be very useful. 'He paused for a long while this time, looking very thoughtful but sincere.

'Vampires are generally very selfish creatures and I will freely admit, in all my years walking this earth; I have been very selfish. Some may say that creating Pam was selfless but I disagree. I created Pam shortly after I left my maker out of sheer loneliness; I was selfish to want a companion that I took her life away from her – not that she hasn't enjoyed it immensely and fitted the role quite nicely but you can see where I am coming from.

'Bonding with you; I suppose in some ways could be seen as selfish as I will have the pleasure of your company for the rest of your life; but in other ways it is selfless; I want to give myself to you; if nothing else at least my services, to protect you and keep you safe'

I sat there, on the sofa with Eric in a stunned silence; unable to form a sentence even if I had wanted to. It was so much to take in, so much to process that it was overwhelming to the point I felt dizzy. I had never imagined that the only way to get a vampires blood out of my system would be to take some more of another vampires blood; bonding me permanently to them. I had to admit, id have chosen Eric over Bill any day when it came to having a tie with a vampire; but from what Eric had just told me, blood bonds were a lot more complex and no matter what way you looked at it; it was a commitment and a big, fat, huge one at that.

He might of well as just got down on one knee and proposed right there and then.

* * *

**Over 12,000 Hits to this story :D I'm one happy writer. Keep reviewing and I will be even happier. **

**I promise. **

**Sarah **


	16. Chapter 16

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – blah. Too tired to try write something witty so here it is; I own sweet F-A. Aka nothing. **

**[SINCERELY APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCORRECT SPELLING OR ANYTHING THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE. SERIOUSLY TIRED AND WORKING IN OVERDRIVE AT THE MINUTE. BUT I DID NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT] **

* * *

Chapter 16

Eric

I brushed Sookies bangs from her hair as I watched her sleep; she looked so comfortable and at peace which I was grateful for. She was wrapped up in her blankets, lying opposite me with her face just inches from mine –she looked simply beautiful although that word didn't really justify how breathtaking she was. If I hadn't already been dead it would have killed me that I had to leave her and part from her side so I could go to rest. Dawn was approaching fast – too fast for my liking as I could have easily lay here with my Sookie all day, every day for the rest of time. I hated that I would have to leave her so soon and wait until that night to see her once more. I wanted to be with her for as long as I possibly could, I wanted to hold her close, touch her soft skin and kiss her irresistible lips over and over again; any time away from her was time wasted in my opinion.

It astounded me how hard I had fallen for this remarkable creature lying before me. I never knew it would be possible to be so instantly attracted to someone like I had with her only a few nights ago and feel the things I was feeling now. It was intense and strange but a good thing at the very least; that I was sure of.

I slowly, gently climbed off the bed so as to not wake her before leaving the room to search for a pen and paper. I returned swiftly having scribbled a note for when she woke–

_Sookie, _

_The car is a gift. I have sent for you're to be taken away for further inspection and then scrapping – I am sorry that you have lost it but I hope this makes up for it. _

_Enjoy your day and I will ring you when I have risen to discuss plans for tonight if you still wish to see me. _

_Eric. _

I placed the note on the pillow I had previously been resting on and then left her home through the window so the front door would remain locked.

As I took to the night sky, the wind whipping against my clothes, I already felt a longing to be near Sookie once more. I hated the fact I must travel so far away from her to rest each time dawn came and I hated the fact that Bill Compton was closer to her than I was even more.

I had found it highly amusing at how quickly Compton had swooped in on Sookie as soon as he could early tonight. The vampire wasted no time; but Sookie, _my_ Sookie had been so clever that I was bursting with pride – the fact she hadn't allowed him entrance to her home spoke volumes to me because it proved she didn't trust him but she trusted me. I laughed into the night sky at how gutted Bill must have felt when I crossed the threshold of the house and claimed Sookie once more. It had been my little moment of satisfaction that I only wish could be repeated again and again and again.

As I touched down at Fangtasia a while later, I noticed Pam was pacing in my office. 'You owe me a new pair of shoes' she snapped at me as I entered, my feet having barely touched the ground.

'Good evening Pamela' I ignored her, taking my usual seat as she stopped pacing, standing before me with her hands on her hips and her face glaring at me with an expression that distinctly told me she wasn't in the mood for niceties – I wasn't bothered.

'You owe me a new pair of shoes' She paused thoughtfully 'an expensive pair'

'And why is that?' I asked with raised eyebrows.

'Because I have paced this office so many times that the heals on these shoes are easily two inches shorter' she huffed angrily at me causing me to chuckle.

'I did not ask you to pace my office Pam'

'No but what do you expect when you leave here telling me you want to form a blood bond with that girl' She snarled.

'That girl is called Sookie and I think if you want to keep the vast collection of shoes you currently own you will do well to remember that' I gave her a warning look which she winced at.

'I'm just saying Eric that you need to think this through properly' She stopped, eyeing me suspiciously 'you haven't already done it have you?'

I shook my head 'No, Sookie needs time to think about it, which I believe is only fair as it is a big commitment for her'

'It's not just a commitment for _her_ Eric. It's a big one for you. I have known you for a long time now and you have never been remotely interested by a human and then a few days ago this gir- I mean Sookie walks in and suddenly you want to create the most powerful bond known to vampires with her?'

I could feel her anger, exasperation, disappointment and the slightest tinge of jealousy through our maker-child bond; it amused me and I couldn't help but smirk.

'Eric are you even listening?'

'Of course Pam. I just find it highly amusing that you are _jealous_ of Sookie'

'Jealous?' Pam raged 'I would never be jealous of _her´_

'Pam, I believe I have always been a fair maker to you. Would you agree?' I asked, to which she nodded in response. 'And I have always been respectful of your input, have I not?'

She nodded once again. 'Then as I usually do I will sit here and have a discussion with you to allow you to express your feelings. However, if you wish for me to do this then I suggest you give me enough respect to not talk about Sookie in that tone ever again. Do you understand?' I growled at her; raising my voice at the last sentence, determined to get my point across.

'I apologise' Pam said.

'You are forgiven, now take a seat and tell me what bothers you exactly'

She sat, crossing her legs before speaking 'I have worries for you as my maker that you are rushing into things too fast. As your child I believe I have a duty to protect you as you would protect me. We have been together in this world for some time now and I hope you can see from my point of you that this is all very rushed and odd'

I listened, nodding as she spoke 'Yes, I would agree this is all very fast but have you known me to do anything I haven't wanted to do before Pamela?'

'No...' She began but I interrupted swiftly.

'Sookie means a lot to me; I would lying if I said I knew how much she meant to me as I have feelings of which I am still trying to come to terms with and figure out but I do not wish to lose her anytime soon; especially to Bill Compton. However, if she chooses not to bond with me, I will accept that although reluctantly – I do not believe I am a stupid vampire, therefore I would not go into this unless I was sure.'

She was silent, obviously deliberating what to say next but I beat her to it. 'Pam, may I ask why I can feel jealousy in our bond? Why are you jealous of Sookie?'

'Eric, like I said I have been with you for many years. It is difficult to allow someone else in and if you bond with her; she will have to be let in to our lives. I don't like it'

'Pam, you are my vampire child, my best friend, my business partner, someone who I can trust and for a while you were even my lover' I chuckled. 'That will never change just because Sookie will enter our lives and possibly become a more permanent fixture. As your maker, I promise you that'

She smiled at me, a single tear dropping from her eyes – she brushed it away quickly before standing up and brushing herself down 'Enough of this. I have something I must tell you before dawn. It's to do with Fangtasia.' She paused before continuing 'Eric, money has been going missing. Our human who does the books has recently noticed that things aren't adding up and we are coming in at a loss. He put it down to a slow month before, but now it seems suspicious'

I felt my anger boil. Vampires as well as being secretive were very serious about money in general but as I was a sheriff I was more so concerned. Within my area I am responsible for all business running smoothly and being profitable; so when someone was found stealing money it was a serious matter.

'Do we have any idea who it is?'

'No, but it must be someone within Fangtasia for them to be able to have access to the money'

'How much have we lost?' I asked through gritted teeth.

'Easily between ten to fifteen thousand in two months'

I banged my fist on the desk in anger 'I want you to notify Bill, he is area five sheriff after all. I then want you to round up all colleagues to be present just after we rise tomorrow, before the club opens, for questioning.'

Pam nodded in agreement 'Yes Eric.'

'Do not tell them what it is about as of yet.' I warned her before standing and heading for the door. 'I am going to rest now' I told her 'but before that; I need you to do a favour for me Pam'

'What's that?'

'Tell our day time man to get Sookies car picked up and taken to a safe place so we can inspect it further; I doubt we will find anything but I would like to be certain. Then I would like you to have a new car delivered to Sookies before she awakes. Do _not_ go over the top with it Pam as I can assure you Sookie will not be happy; but of course, money is no object.' And with that I left.

* * *

I rose later that day as the sun set and dressed hastily, entering my office as I dialled the number for Sookie as quickly as possible. 'I don't want it' her sweet angelic voice floated through the phone.

'Good evening to you to' I chuckled, leaning against my desk. I had expected this from her as she had come across as the type that didn't like to accept gifts from anyone.

'Eric, it's too much. Take it back.'

'No' I replied casually. 'You needed a car and I had some spare cash laying round. It seemed only fair'

She huffed and puffed. 'I am _not_ keeping it'

'We shall see' I paused 'Anyway have you had a good day?'

'It was quiet, thankfully' she told me. 'Am I able to see you tonight?'

'I sincerely hope so. However it won't be until much later I'm afraid, I have some business to take care of'

She groaned 'How late?'

'Could a while. Eleven at the latest. You could come here you know, to Fangtasia.'

'I suppose I could call Sam, although that won't put me in his good books'

'I doubt very much if Sam has any _good_ books' I commented.

'Hush you.' She reprimanded 'What the hell, one more night off couldn't hurt could it?'

'Of course not' I smiled to myself 'and this way you get a chance to have a proper drive in your shiny new car.'

'Haha... so funny' she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'I'll be there in an hour?'

'Perfect' I said 'Be careful and try to stay on the road this time.'

Without another word she slammed the phone down, leaving with the dial tone pulsing through my ear. I chuckled, shaking my head as I too, hung up the phone and placed it on my desk.

Tonight was going to turn out better than I thought – I could spend time with Sookie, kill someone for stealing money and get all my area five work done in one night, while rubbing it in Bills face that Sookie was all mine; I just love how things could all come together so nicely.

* * *

**I know, short chapter that should have been posted sooner. But I have been working a lot and my little baby girl seems to have the supernatural ability to barely sleep which is ironic really considering what I'm writing about. So I apologise but I also have to thank you so much for your reviews; it's a pleasure reading them when I'm up at 4am changing diapers. **

**Much love. **

**Sarah **


	17. Chapter 17

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 17 

Sookie

I was enjoying the drive to Shreveport, although I would have preferred to do it in a car that was less conspicuous and flashy. My mouth had hit the floor this morning when I saw a red convertible sitting on my driveway with a large red bow wrapped around it. I knew I should be grateful but it was all too much and Erics note just annoyed me more – He said it was a gift but it was a gift I could not accept and I would return it tonight. Eventually, I would buy my own car when I could afford to do so, till then I had been blessed with two perfectly working feet.

After finding the car when I woke, the rest of the day was quiet, peaceful and relaxing which was oddly strange because I managed to actually get all my jobs down around the house and still had time to sunbathe and have a bath before dawn snuck up on me and I had answered my phone to Erics voice.

Straight after our phone call, I had plucked up the courage to call Sam who wasn't best pleased but didn't argue – which I was grateful for; well that and the fact it was a lovely evening weather wise as I had quickly found that I had no idea how to put the hood up on the convertible and if it had been raining I'd have been in a considerable amount of bother.

The wind brushing past me as I drove was a pleasant factor, contributing to the smooth ride I was enjoying. Don't get me wrong, the car was amazing when it came to driving it, much nicer than my old car but still; I missed the yellow colour and the memories that the vehicle had held. I doubted anything would be able to replace it. I sighed, listening to the music playing through the stereo, enjoying the beat; my mind drifted towards last night and the conversation with Eric that had taken place about blood bonds. I hadn't really allowed myself to think about it all day but now I couldn't help but let it slip into my mind. It was a huge step in a relationship such as ours that was so new for both of us – we were both just finding our feet and now he wanted to essentially create something that was more permanent than marriage.

I had told him I needed to think about it, which was true and thankfully he didn't seem to mind. It wasn't that I was opposed to the idea; it was just that it was such a big step. I could see both positives and negatives to the idea, but not only that, I had many questions – questions that I would have to go over with Eric the next chance we got – later tonight hopefully.

I arrived at Fangtasia a little while later, parking in a spare parking space and jumping in surprise to see Eric standing to the side of the building, waiting for my arrival. As soon as he spotted me, he darted over to me in the usual vampire fashion, smiling at me as he took me in his arms and held me close, planting a single kiss on my awaiting lips.

'Evening lover' He drawled, winking seductively. 'You look beautiful' He seemed to take in my appearance. I was wearing black shorts and a white camisole with a simple necklace and heels; it wasn't anything special but he seemed pleased, which was good.

'Did you enjoy the ride?' he continued.

'I enjoyed the ride, but it will be the last I ever do in this car' I told him.

He looked at the car, considering it for a moment before replying 'I suppose it is a little flashy for you. I did tell Pam not to go over the top when purchasing the car – I knew you wouldn't like it to be to over the top. I will have a word with her and get a more suitable car for you'

'Eric...' I began but he interrupted me easily.

'I will take it as offensive if you do not accept it Sookie.' He told me, taking my hand in his.

I huffed and puffed 'Eric...'

'Are we going to have this every time I wish to purchase you a gift?'

'Yes, if the gift is to be _this_ extravagant' I snapped at him, unable to stop my stubborn side coming out.

Eric rolled his eyes as he led me into the club through the back entrance 'We shall see about that'

* * *

Eric sat in his office chair, pulling me onto his lap without a second thought which caused me to giggle like a little girl. 'What did you do today?' He asked, running his hand over my thigh, stroking it.

'Jobs around the house mostly, then I sunbathed and had a bath' I recited.

He inhaled deeply, his nose inches away from my skin. 'I can tell you sunbathed. I can smell the sun on your skin. Its magnificent' He kept inhaling deeply which I found slightly off-putting.

'Okay, stop smelling me' I giggled once more, hitting his arm playfully. 'So what business do you have to do?'

'I have to find a thief' he replied simply, continuing to stroke my thigh; his eyes never leaving mine.

'A thief?' I questioned.

'Yes, we believe that an employee has been stealing money from Fangtasia, therefore stealing money from me. Vampires have strict rules against causing a business's financial standings to be compromised, let alone stealing from your sheriff. It is very much punishable.' He told me.

'How much money? Will Fangtasia have to close?'

He laughed like I had just said a very funny joke. 'No lover, I am very wealthy, Fangtasia can recover easily from this; it's more of a principle matter'

I nodded slowly in understanding before he suddenly got very serious 'Bill will be here shortly. He is area investigator; he must be present for the questioning'

I flinched at the name 'Questioning?'

'Yes, when Fangtasia closes tonight Pam, myself and Bill will be questioning all employees who work here.'

'Will you hurt them?'

'If they don't co-operate' he said before speaking quickly, obviously having seen the look of disappointment on my face 'I am a fair sheriff Sookie but this needs to be done.'

'Can't you do it any other way?' I asked hopefully.

'Unfortunately not.' He said, kissing me gently on the top of my head. 'I have some area business to take care of in here which I doubt I will be able to focus on if you are here also, but you're welcome to go out to the bar. I will have Pam watch over you'

I nodded, standing – realising that Eric needed me out of the way. The sooner I left, the sooner he could get his work done and the sooner I could be with him again.

He led me through the door that led into the club; but I stopped in my tracks, overwhelmed. 'Oh god' I groaned.

'What's wrong?' He asked, alarmed.

'I forgot how much your customers enjoy screaming their thoughts, it took me by surprise. That's all, I'm fine'

He ran his hand through my hair. 'Are you sure?'

I nodded, placing the mental shields up in my mind. I had been around Eric so often recently that it caused me to forget that I had my _talent_ sometimes. 'I'm sure'

His arm encircled my waist as we began to walk through the sea of customers who parted ways as we neared them. All of them had their eyes glued to us; well mostly Eric who seemed to be the centre of everyone's attentions. I felt awkward as I allowed my mind to dip into the sea of people and found someone yelling their thoughts at me. I pinpointed it down to one woman, who was dressed [if you could call it being dressed] in next to nothing.

_Who the FUCK is she? Why would he want her? Look at her; she is frumpy and nothing special. She will be gone soon enough and then he will realise, he wants me. _

I shuddered inwardly as Eric led me to the bar where Pam was standing, eyeing the customers with a smirk on her face. She turned to us as we approached.

'Sookie' she nodded her head curtly.

'It's nice to see you again Pam' I replied politely.

'Sookie will be sitting out here for a while; I trust you will protect what is mine Pamela.' Eric said, looking at her sternly; I felt like I was missing something.

'Of course Eric' Pam replied 'Sookie and I will be just fine. I could do with some girly chit chat anyhow'

I gulped the smirk on her face said a thousand things in that moment; I felt like I should be worried. 'If I hear you have been rude to Sookie in anyway Pam; you _will_ lose your shoes – no more threats anymore. Whatever Sookie would like, you are to get for her and she is not to pay for anything'

I turned to him ready to argue but instead he captured my lips in a kiss; a heart melting, incredibly perfect kiss that made me go weak at the knees. 'Don't argue' he said as he pulled away 'I'll be in my office; if you need me then you know where I am'

And then he was gone, leaving me with a club full of customers who seemed to hate me instantly and Pam, who wasn't much better than the rest. 'Sookie, what would you like to drink?' Pam asked, ushering over the barman who I could instantly tell was also a vampire.

'A gin and tonic please' I replied.

'Long shadow, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is long shadow' Pam introduced me to the vampire. He looked a lot more frightening than any vampire I had met up until this point, with long black hair and a grim scowl on his face. He nodded his head in recognition, 'It's nice to meet you' I said, but he seemed to ignore me.

'What can I get you Pam?' He asked, looking directly at Pam.

'A gin and tonic for the human and I suppose id better have a tru blood' She wrinkled her nose in disgust. He walked swiftly away and Pam turned to me 'So Sookie, I think it's about time we had a proper chat'

'Sure' I said nervously.

'My maker, for some reason or another has taken a very keen interest in you, more so than I have ever seen.' She began, sipping her drink that had just been delivered along with mine. 'He has expressed he has _feelings_ for you which is shocking as he has never used a human for more than a feed and a fuck, I can assure you of that. He is a very powerful, intelligent vampire so I have no worries about him being able to take care of himself but I feel as his child, quite protective of him.

'I could understand the claim he wanted to place on you as you could be quite _useful_ in the right situations but now it seems to have progressed further than I thought possible.' She paused for a moment, pondering the thought before continuing. 'A _blood bond_' she whispered 'is very serious Sookie and for many of my own reasons, I do not want you to bond with my master; however, Eric has his own reasons and choices and there is nothing I can do about that regrettably.

'But, on the other side of that, you seem to make Eric _happy_ and it would be the biggest mistake of your life if you chose against it. I can promise you Sookie, if you do not allow Eric to protect you in this way, you will eventually be taken; whether it's tonight, tomorrow, in a week or a month or a year – you will be taken against your will. Eric has claimed you yes, but that claim can be over-ridden at any point the queen wishes. I suspect the only reason she hasn't over-ridden it yet is because she is scared of Eric. Like I said he is very powerful and much older than our queen; he could cause a mutiny and have her off the thrown tomorrow if he so wished and she knows it, but she will come for you eventually and a blood bond is the only thing she can not interrupt or over-ride; no one could over-ride it, whether they be a king or queen or of a higher authority.

'Plus, it _will_ over-ride Bills blood which was the main reason it was thought of in the first place' she seemed to visibly shudder 'I cannot imagine what it must be like to have _that_ vampire's blood inside of you.'

I listened intently as she spoke; digesting everything I could of what she said. For the hundredth time in the past few days, I was taken aback from all the information I was being given. It made my head want to explode with fullness. 'I am unsure of whether I will form a blood bond with Eric, but I have no intention of hurting him. He has been nothing but good to me and I am trying to be the same to him, although I cannot do much, to return the favour'

'You could do more than you think' she muttered under her breath, but I heard it.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked, sipping my drink now.

'It means that Eric could use your help tonight but he is just too damn proud to ask' she told me 'He doesn't want you to think he is using you for your _talent_'

'I don't understand, what does he need my talent for?'

'I presume he told you about the situation we have to deal with when Fangtasia closes'

I nodded and she continued 'Well, we have several human employees. It would be a lot easier if you could read their minds and tell us who is lying and who is telling us the truth. It saves us having to torture everyone'

I considered it for a fraction of a second before replying 'I'll help.'

'You will?' she looked stunned at my eagerness.

'Of course, if it means it helps Eric out and stops people being tortured, I don't mind what so ever' I smiled, warmly at her. Eric had mentioned once before that I could return the favour of him protecting me by helping him out in a 'professional capacity' by using my talent. He had done so much for me, I couldn't see the problem – I only wish he had asked me himself.

'Maybe you're not as bad as i first thought' Pam said.

'Maybe you're not as bad as i first thought either' I repeated, smirking at the vampire before me.

* * *

An hour or so and a two drinks later, I left Pam to see Eric having missed him greatly. I hated the fact that I knew he was in the same vicinity but not within my reach. I knocked gently on the office door, 'Enter' Came Erics voice. I opened the door and he looked up from his computer at me, smiling.

'Sookie? Is everything okay?' He asked as I closed the door. I nodded as I strode over to him, not missing a beat as I climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He looked genuinely surprised as I took his lips with mine. I heard his fangs click down instantly; causing me to run my tongue over them gently, earning a growl from Eric – he seemed to love it when I did that. I began to grind against him, rocking my hips as his hands moved to my ass, gripping it firmly.

We kissed for a long time before I pulled away, out of breath. 'Wow' was all I mumbled, my lips tingling.

'Not that I'm complaining or anything but what, may I ask, brought that on?'

I shrugged 'I missed you'

'I miss you to' He said, whipping my top over my head before I even realised it was gone. 'You have the most perfect breasts I have ever seen' He said, running his fingers over the parts my bra didn't cover. I moaned gently at the feel as he kissed me once again. I ground into him, feeling hardness underneath me. I reached for the hem of his top, pulling it over his head to leave him shirtless. I ran my fingers down his god-like body, loving the coolness of his skin.

'I want you' I whispered into his ear as he attacked my neck, licking, sucking and kissing my collarbone.

'Now?' He asked.

I nodded 'Right now'

I didn't have to ask twice, within a matter of seconds he had stood, with me wrapped around his waist and had me lain on the table, stripping me of my underwear and shorts – leaving me in nothing but my bra. His fingers ran down my body as he stood above me, ending up at my core that ached for him so badly. I gripped his hand to stop him, 'No. I want you _now_' I told him urgently. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, I had never imagined myself being like this but all I knew was that I wanted my vampire boyfriend inside of me.

'Your wish is my command'

He pulled his jeans and boxers off, leaving himself completely naked before he lifted my legs, spread them and entered me swiftly. I moaned loudly, forgetting where I was as he thrust into me harder and harder, holding my legs in the air. The angle was perfect with him standing and me lying on the desk, allowing him to hit my g-spot repeatedly, time after time. 'Harder' I groaned and he sped up, fucking me harder than he ever had before. He was grunting and growling as he placed my legs on his shoulders, freeing his hands to grip my still covered breasts. I thought I would explode at the sensations I was experiencing as he got harder and faster – we both knew we wouldn't last long and we didn't need to, it was meant to be a hot, hard, fast fuck.

'Eric, I'm so close' I panted.

'Me too' He nodded, reaching in between us and touching my clit, rubbing it in motion and time with his thrusts. That was all it took, within seconds we were practically yelling each other's names as we both came hard. It had all been over with a matter of around five minutes, but that's all that was needed. It had been intense and mind blowing. Eric landed gently on me 'You-are-an-incredible-person' he said through kisses. I laughed, returning the kisses happily.

Paradise was shortly lived however as there was a knock on the door. I froze in panic. 'Who's there?' Eric asked as he quickly dressed at vampire speed, leaving me lying across his desk nearly completely naked.

'It's Bill' came from the other side of the door.

'Oh shit' I whispered in a panic causing Eric to laugh. 'What do we do?'

'First, you can get dressed; he is not seeing you naked' Eric whispered back protectively 'and then I will invite him in'

I nodded, scrambling off the desk and rushing around to find my clothes. 'One minute' Eric called to Bill as he watched me get dressed, his fangs clicking back into place.

'How do I look?' I asked, having finished changing and was straightening up.

'Flustered but gorgeous as ever' Eric told me, smirking as he opened the door allowing Bill to enter. He looked annoyed at first until he saw me and then his face softened. He paused in the middle of the office, wrinkling his nose in disgust and glancing around – He began to look annoyed again.

'It smells of sex in here'

* * *

**Long chapter for you today as I managed to get my little girl down for a nap :D I am one happy mummy. I hope you all enjoy this and I receive your continued support. I even gave you some lemons after all of your hard work reviewing. **

**Much love. **

**Sarah **


	18. Chapter 18

A whole new world.

**RATED – M **

**Disclaimer – I feel like some Viking-deliciousness could really be used in my life right now in the form of Eric Northman – However I fear I cannot afford nor am worthy of him and his ultimately sexy physique. Damn it. **

**I have noticed recently that I have been making a few small mistakes in my writing. I am sincerely apologetic and will try do better. Anyway... on to the good stuff? **

* * *

Chapter 18

Eric

Tonight was shaping up pretty well if I was being honest; Sookie who had come to see me had jumped me in my office where we proceeded to have sex on my desk [a fantasy I'd had for a while now] and then to top it off, Bill Compton had turned up moments after Sookie and I had reached our climaxes in perfect union, the smell of sex, arousal and lust lingering in the room. The look on his face had been priceless when he had smelt it; oddly enough inhaling a little too deeply for my liking, but I didn't comment on it, noticing that Sookie was already embarrassed enough about the situation – Her face had gone a deep shade of beetroot and her breathing was erratic, generally leaving her looking flustered and panicked.

'I have no idea what you are talking about Bill' I winked at him before taking my rightful place next to Sookie, slipping my hand onto the curve of her waist, pulling her closer – it couldn't hurt to mark my territory once more.

Bill looked thoroughly disgusted to my amusement 'Why have I been summoned here tonight Eric?'

I spent the next few minutes explaining to Bill the situation we were going to have to deal with very shortly while he sat there silently, nodding and asking questions now again. I was irritated however as I noticed he would glance at Sookie now and again, his eyes lingering on her for longer than I would have ever liked.

'Is there something wrong with Sookie Bill?' I asked him. 'Because you seem to be staring at her quite a lot; too much for my liking'

He turned to me now 'I feel uncertainty through the tie. It's overwhelming'

I looked down at Sookie who looked alarmed. I didn't question it however, realising that was something that should be brought up later, not when Bill was present. 'I suggest you stop _feeling_ through the tie Bill. She is _mine_, I suggest you remember that and fast'

'How could I forget?' He rolled his eyes causing me to hiss.

I chose to ignore him as I did most of his snide comments; saving them up within me for a later date when I could release them on him in the form of a rather large wooden stake. 'Anyway, as I was saying, we will have to question all employees; possibly ending in _persuasion_ if we cannot get what we want.'

'We could glamour them?' Bill suggested as Sookie shifted awkwardly beside me at my use of the word _persuasion_.

'I have thought of this but I dislike the use of glamour when it comes to employees; look at Ginger, I am unsure what brain cells she currently possess that are hers naturally'

'I will help you' Came Sookies voice from beside me, it was quiet and timid.

'What do you mean?' I asked, slightly confused.

'I will help you, with my talent' She told me, tapping the side of her head.

'You do not have to' I told her seriously but she ignored me.

'I don't want anyone being _persuaded_ as you so casually put it and you have been so good to me, it is about time I give something back' She said, causing me to smile down at her, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Deep down, although I would have never admitted it to anyone; I had hoped that she would offer her telepathic services for tonight – knowing that I would not allow myself to ask her for fear she would think I only wanted her for her talent. I wondered how she had come to this conclusion, whether it was on her own accord or with a little help from my child.

Bill snorted at the sign of affection and I shot him a warning glare.

'How funny that it has all worked out for you Sheriff; the fact that you get the use of Sookies talent' Bill said pleasantly, sarcasm dripping from his overly southern voice.

'I don't like what your insinuating Compton' I snarled aggressively, my fangs clicking into place – I was not going to have my integrity questioned.

'Don't start' Sookie interrupted, placing her hand on my lower back, calming me somewhat. 'Bill, I am _offering_ the use of my talent; Eric has in no way asked; do not presume to know anything about me'

I felt pride at my Sookies words and the way she spoke them; calmly but with an air of authority. Bill seemed to recoil with his tail between his legs, apologising to Sookie. I almost allowed a snigger to pass my lips but thought better of it, knowing it would displease her.

'Sookie, would you like to accompany me to the bar; I had better make an appearance before Pam closes'

'Sure' she replied, squeezing my hand gently as I took it in mine, turning to Bill.

'You _may_ join us also' I told him, although reluctantly – I really disliked him being anywhere near Sookie for too long.

* * *

As we reached my throne on the stage in Fangtasia, I took a seat, pulling Sookie onto my lap in the process. Bill sat beside us on a chair id had brought over by Ginger – He looked thoroughly angry at the sight of it. 'Eric, cant I just have my own seat?' She whined and I chuckled, placing a hand on her thigh and squeezing it.

'Is my lap not good enough for you?' I asked.

'It's brilliant and I love it but every customer in this bar are screaming angry thoughts at me' her voice sounded strained.

'Why?' I wondered and she scoffed.

'Have you ever looked in the mirror?' She rolled her eyes, shifting more comfortably in my lap.

'I care not for them; only for you' I told her honestly, the words rolling from my tongue easily. It was Bill who scoffed now.

I once again ignored it, distracted as Pam waded through the crowd of customers that were all gawping and staring at the sight of Sookie and I. She sniggered 'It seems your causing quite a stir tonight master' She said, a glint in her eye before looking down at Sookie 'Comfy?' She asked.

Sookie, whose arm was now wrapped around me, smiled pleasantly 'Yes thank you Pam'

Pam eyed her closely, although smirking slightly at how confident Sookie had sounded. 'Eric' she turned to me 'I'm going to start closing up now. All employees are here and accounted for but I have ordered them to wait in the back room while you do the questioning in here' When I nodded with approval she shot a quick glance at Bill before walking away, having not actually showed any recognition for him until now.

It took around ten minutes for Pam to empty the club of the majority of customers. I say majority as there were still two girls left in the middle of the dance floor, incredibly drunk and stumbling around. It took me only a fraction of a second to realise who it was and instantly I felt my blood boil. I watched her closely; daring her to approach me while I had Sookie on my lap who I now realised looked very confused.

'What's wrong?' She whispered but I ignored her, tensing up as the stupid girl approached the stage in a drunken stupor.

'Master' she bowed, almost falling over in the process.

'I told you never to return to my club' I spoke firmly.

'What does she have that I don't?' The girl threw at me, the words coming out in a jumble I was barely able to understand.

'She has everything you don't have' I replied simply, ignoring the worried look from Sookie – I didn't think she was worried for me however, but more so for the girl.

The drunken girl scoffed before getting the courage to step onto the stage. 'I don't believe that. She probably hasn't even fucked you yet – she doesn't look like the type' she looked at Sookie up and down, disgust all over her desperate face. 'Come with me and I'll show you a good time'

Sookie looked at me petrified of what I presumed would be my reaction. If it had been any other time, when Sookie wasn't on my lap or even in the same vicinity – I would have killed the girl on the spot; but I knew that wasn't going to cut it with Sookie and she wouldn't just let something like that fly.

'Pam' I called to my child and she returned next to me instantly, her face shocked at the sight before her.

'Yes master' she responded, her anger now mimicking mine.

'Remove this girl from my club, now.'

'Oh fine. Don't bother with me then, just keep the fat, frumpy, frigid girl on your lap. Good luck, I doubt she gives up anything' the drunken girl scoffed, turning away.

Before Sookie, Bill or even I could move, Pam had stopped in front of the girl and slapped her so hard that she had gone flying across the dance floor to where her friend had been watching the scene. 'Never talk to _my_ master or his human like that, _ever_. Do you understand me?' Pam spoke angrily.

I couldn't help but send a rush of pride through our maker-child bond at the act my child had just completed on my behalf – it was more than I had ever expected of her; she was protecting _my_ Sookie.

I watched as Pam picked the girl up, holding her steady. 'Now apologise to my master and his human – her name is Sookie.'

The girl wriggled, trying to remove herself from Pam's strong grip but failing miserably. 'I'm sorry master and I'm sorry Sookie' she said through gritted teeth.

Pam sniggered before grabbing the girl and her friend as well and walking them from the club. I was unsure of what would happen to them, but I left it for Pam to deal with – uncaring for the girl and her poisoning words.

'Are you okay?' I asked Sookie who nodded.

'What will Pam do to the girl?'

'I neither know nor care' I replied honestly.

'But..' Sookie began but was interrupted by Bill who had watched the scene in complete silence until now.

'Can we get on with the questioning, I'd rather like to get home soon'

'Keeping you from something Billy boy?' I asked.

'Just my dead life' He replied sarcastically.

* * *

I stood behind Sookie who was sitting at the table before me, opposite Fangtasias' financial book keeper – the person behind finding out about the money that had gone missing. Both Bill and Pam hovered around the table, fangs clicked down [as were mine] to look menacing and intimidating.

Our book keeper, Larry, was a short, rather large man with thick framed glasses and a bald patch on the top of his head who generally had been a good employee of ours and always did extremely pleasing work when it came to handling the money of the club. Now, he looked frightened border lining petrified and I couldn't blame him as he was being questioned by three vampires.

'Larry, Sookie is going to ask you some questions regarding our loss of money' I began 'you will answer her truthfully; she will know if you are lying. The more truthful you are, the better'

He nodded, a single drop of sweat running from the top of his head down his face. I turned to Sookie who was sitting patiently but looked worried. 'Sookie, are you okay?' I asked.

'Yes, I just don't want anyone getting hurt.' She began 'Eric, I will do this for you, but please don't hurt anyone. Hand them over to the authorities'

Pam huffed at Sookies words, crossing her arms with attitude as I replied 'That's not the way it works Sookie'

'Well, it's the way I work' She replied calmly. 'Please Eric, I couldn't live with myself if someone got hurt because I helped you.'

I considered it for a moment, taking in her soft, angelic face and knowing instantly I wouldn't be able to say no to her. That look of hers was most certainly going to be a downfall of mine, I was sure of it.

'Fine' I replied curtly, much to Bills and Pam's displeasure.

'Okay' Sookie smiled up at me slightly before turning to Larry.

'Larry is it? I'm not going to harm you and I have Eric's assurance that he will not either as long as you are truthful with me. If you don't mind, I'm going to need to hold your hand' she said sweetly, talking almost like a mother would to their child.

Larry didn't argue and held out his hand freely, which Sookie clasped instantly. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Sookie spoke 'Larry, I told you no one is going to harm you and that includes your family'

Larry gasped and I looked at Sookie with fascination – what I would give to possess a gift such as that. She had obviously seen he had been thinking about his family and their safety.

'Larry, how did you come to realise the money was missing?'

'I took the books home with me, to finalise them for the month when I realised that something wasn't right. After further investigation, it showed that it was the second time the money had been down. I rung here straight away to notify them'

Sookie paused for a minute then nodded to me; signalling that his was the truth.

'Do you know who took the money Larry?'

He shook his head quickly and Sookie nodded at me once more 'He doesn't know'

'Thank you Larry for being truthful. That won't be disregarded' I told him before signalling for him to leave; he scurried away quickly without missing a beat - Bill following him to glamour him slightly in order for him to forget meeting Sookie and her talent [The smallest bit of glamour such as that would barely harm his mind]

By the time he had left, Pam had brought in an employee I believed to be of the name April, a dancer at the club. She sat down before Sookie, eyeing her with distaste. Sookie gasped causing me to be alarmed instantly 'What's wrong?' I asked quickly.

'Nothing' she lied looking at me meaningfully. I could see hurt in her eyes.

'Tell me'

'She just doesn't have the nicest thoughts' Sookie whispered to me.

'April, if I find out your thinking malicious things about anyone, particularly Sookie, I will end you here and now' I snarled at her. She looked shocked and taken aback.

'How does _she_ know what I'm thinking?' She spat out the words like venom.

'First of all, her name is Sookie' I replied, trying to keep my anger in control. 'And how she does it is none of your business but she is going to ask you some questions now and you _will_ answer them.'

Sookie proceeded with the same process as before; met with a little reluctance from April that was easily overcome by a threat from me. 'Have you stolen any money from Fangtasia April?'

'Hell no; I'm not stupid' April replied.

Sookie nodded at me once more before continuing 'Do you know _who_ stole the money?'

April looked nervous this time, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Sookie looked at me and nodded, however looking uncertain. 'April, you may go' I said, waiting for her to leave before turning my attention to Sookie.

'She doesn't know who stole it; but she knows who might know' Sookie told me.

'Who?' Pam asked before I could.

'Ginger.'

Pam was gone and back in a flash with Ginger – a blonde haired waitress/barmaid that had been with us since the opening of Fangtasia. 'Master Eric, how may I help you?'

'If you take a seat, Sookie would like to ask you some questions'

She sat down, her smile beaming as she greeted Sookie. 'How nice to meet you Sookie. Your very pretty, I can see why my master is so fond of you'

Sookie smiled in response 'Thank you, it's nice to meet you to. May I hold your hand while I question you. It helps me'

'Of course' Ginger held out her hand and Sookie took it.

Sookie sat for a while in complete silence, fidgeting in her seat awkwardly. Just as I was about to ask what was wrong, she spoke 'She has been glamored so much; barely any of her mind is her own anymore Eric' She sounded disapproving.

'That doesn't surprise me' Pam commented.

Sookie ignored her 'Ginger, did you know someone has been stealing money from your master'

Ginger didn't reply, not that she needed to for Sookie to know the answer; obviously Ginger had started thinking about it the moment the question left my beautiful Sookies mouth. 'Who was it Ginger? Do you know who did it?'

Everyone seemed tense but yet relieved we were getting somewhere at the same time. 'She's been glamored into forgetting' Sookie spoke, shocked. 'Someone's glamored her; but to glamour, it must be a vampire' She thought aloud to us all.

'Ginger, who glamored you? What vampire is stealing money?' Sookies voice was the most intense I had ever heard it; almost fuelled by her own anticipation of finding the culprit. Ginger was in tears, obviously scared by what Sookie was doing to her; reading her thoughts, thoughts that she didn't want to have.

Sookie dropped Gingers hand and spun to face me 'Long Shadow'

Pam took a weeping Ginger from the room, into the back; unfortunately preparing to glamour her once again. Ginger would face no punishment however – I did not believe she deserved it as she was not at fault for all of this; if anything I would give her some compensation for all her trouble.

Sookie stood up, standing beside me as Pam returned and Bill escorted Long Shadow into the room. Part of me couldn't believe the fact that it was Long Shadow who had stolen money from me. He had been such a good employee of mine and up until now very trustworthy and reliable – He would be a sad loss.

'Long shadow' I began 'I have some questions for you that I would like you to answer. I suggest you answer them truthfully as it will work in your favour'

Long shadow looked confused but nodded anyway.

'Did you know that someone has been stealing money from me?'

'No' he replied coolly.

'Do not lie to me Long Shadow' I spat before repeating the question. 'Did you know that someone has been stealing money from me?'

He nodded 'Yes fine I did'

'Do you know who that person is?'

'No'

'Lies' I exclaimed 'You see my wonderful Sookie to my left. She has a talent – a talent that has been your downfall. You stole my money didn't you Long Shadow'

'No' He growled

'You stole the money and somehow Ginger found out didn't she? And you glamored her didn't you?' I snapped. 'But _my_ Sookie is somewhat brilliant and can see past many things, such as glamour. She knows it was you and I believe her.'

To be honest, I should of seen what happened next coming as suddenly out of nowhere Long Shadow who looked strangely calm at first yelled 'You bitch' before lunging forward at vampire speed towards Sookie, who had barely managed to allow a scream to escape her perfect lips. I went to push Sookie out of the way, but before I could do so the strong distinct scent of blood hit me like a brick wall.

* * *

**It's a sucky chapter, I'm sorry.**

**Sarah**


	19. Chapter 19

A whole new world.

**RATED – M **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**I apologise now for any mistakes. I really wanted to post this before going to work. Enjoy my readers :D **

* * *

Chapter 19

Sookie

I lay still, the cold hard flood uncomfortable underneath me. I dare not move, trying to assess the situation I was in. I felt an aching pain in my back and head; wondering what injuries I had incurred this time. I wondered if I was bleeding, realising that the clothes I had been wearing were now soaked through and red covered my eyes momentarily before I dared myself to reach up and wipe them. I could taste blood in my mouth; it almost made me gag. What had happened? Was I badly hurt?

'Sookie?' I heard Erics voice before I saw his face above me, apparently he was kneeling beside me.

I looked up at him blinking, slowly; taking in his handsome face and capturing eyes. 'Are you hurt?' He asked but continued when I failed to respond 'Can you move?'

I had no idea, but I knew there was only way to find out so slowly, I began to move my limbs, registering carefully if there was any pain. I felt nothing but dull aches over my body, although it was easily coped with – nothing life threatening.

Slowly, I began to sit up – Eric supporting my body and helping me to my feet gradually. 'What happened?' I asked, taking a moment to look around at the scene before me. Bill was standing before me along with Pam who both had their fangs out, looking more vampire than I had ever seen them. On the floor was a red, bloodied mass of what I could only describe as tissue and a piece of what I believed to be wood although that was too, covered in blood.

'Long Shadow was staked' Eric told me as he eyed me up and down awkwardly. I peered down at myself and gasped. I looked a horrible mess with the same blood and tissue all over me, dripping from my clothes and skin. I reached up to my hair and felt that it was too sodden with blood. 'Oh gross' I whimpered.

'We will get you cleaned up' Eric said before addressing Pam. 'You did the right thing'

Pam I now realised looked frightened and worried. 'I had to protect what was yours'

'Of course you did my child' Eric comforted her with his words.

'What actually happened?' I asked again.

'Long Shadow went for you Sookie; he was going to kill you. I could see what he was anticipating doing and I broke a chair; I staked him just as he reached you' Pam told me; for once sounding anything but confident.

'Thank you Pam' I told her.

'Eric, you realise you need to report this' Bill spoke up for the first time since the whole scene.

Eric glared at Bill 'I believe under the circumstances that it is not necessary'

'I am area five investigator Eric; you must report this. A vampire was killed tonight by another. No _matter_ the circumstances'

'You really are an asshole Bill' Eric snarled before looking meaningful at Pam. 'Do not worry child'

Bill scoffed 'I would be worried'

'Bill, I think it's about time you left' Eric snapped.

'Fine but I will be expecting the time of the hearing so I can be present. It is part of my job role' And with that Bill left the club.

I turned to Eric, completely confused as to what was going on. 'What was all that about?'

'Pam staked another vampire, it is against our law and legally as sheriff I have to report it to the magister' Eric informed me, brushing himself down. I now noticed that he too, was covered in splatters of blood; although it was somewhat disguised by the fact he was wearing black. 'Pam' he addressed her now 'I will not let them do anything to you. You were protecting what is mine and I thank you. If the magister chooses to punish you as your maker I will exercise the right to take your place. Do not worry child'

'You can do that?' I asked 'Take her place?'

'Yes and I will. She won't come to any harm for protecting what is mine; that is not right in my books'

'I'm so sorry Pam' I spoke directly to the vampire.

She nodded 'Do not worry. Eric I can take the punishment'

'I won't hear of it Pam. Now I will take Sookie home, I trust you can get this cleaned up and I will file the report before dawn. Hopefully it won't require a hearing' He said, wrapping his arm around me a leading me to his office and out the back of Fangtasia.

'I don't know about you, but I don't think a lovely car such as that convertible – even though you do not want it – deserves to have its lovely seats covered in blood.' Eric spoke and I nodded in agreement.

'Do you have another car?'

'Of course I do, but again, not one I wish to get filthy with that traitors blood. I have another method of transportation' He winked at me before picking me up in his arms, causing me to squeal in realisation.

'Oh noooo' I screamed as Eric chuckled, lifting us from the ground and into the night sky. I held onto him as tight as I could, squeezing my eyes shut in panic.

'Calm down my lover' he said directly into my ear 'I will not cause you any harm'

'I'm afraid of heights in general you _idiot´_ I replied, annoyed.

He chuckled once more, holding me closer as we flew through the night's sky.

* * *

'Sookie, you can open your eyes.' Eric said 'We are in your bedroom'

My eyes popped over, I hadn't even registered the fact we had landed. I slid from his arms; punching him somewhat feebly in the arm. 'I can't believe you did that'

Eric laughed before taking my hand and silently leading me into my bathroom, turning the shower on. He didn't speak, just smiled sexily at me as he pulled my blood stained top over my head and flung it on the floor. I reached for his shirt now, pulling that over his head and allowing it to land next to my top on the bathroom floor.

We never took our eyes off each other as we slowly, carefully unclothed each other; only the sound of my heavy breathing being heard as his fingers grazed over my skin now and again. It was only when we were both completely naked that I now took Erics hand and led him into the shower.

Instantly, the water turned red as it flowed from our bodies and down the drain. I reached for the sponge that rested on the shelf in the shower, soaping it up. 'Let me' Eric said, taking the sponge from my hand and turning me around so my back was too him. He pulled me close as he ran the sponge over chest, breast and stomach causing me to moan gently. It wasn't long before I could feel his hardness resting against my lower back, causing me to move against it slightly, earning a groan from Eric. Soon, after he had washed and cleaned my body in silence, he moved to my hair; washing it gently and lovingly before I turned around to him, now squeaky clean.

'My turn' I told him, soaping the sponge up again. I began to clean his chest, running the sponge over his hard muscles. I was just as aroused as Eric evidently was and we both knew it. When he was clean from the soap, I gently pushed him against the shower wall, kissing his shoulders and working my way down his sculptured body. I looked up at him as I reached his groin, getting down on my knees – thankful that I had a reasonably large shower. He looked shocked 'Sookie, you don't have to' He told me as I engulfed his hard cock into my warm, welcoming mouth.

'Sookie' he sighed in what I hoped was pleasure as I began to lick and suck his erection. I was nervous, hoping that I was doing this right – having never down it before.

His erection which was reasonably large, filled my mouth although I had only been able to take perhaps just under half of it. He was moaning and groaning and entangled his fingers in my hair. 'Oh god, so good' He moaned.

I was so turned on performing this sexual act for Eric, enjoying the feeling of being able to make him feel so good. I found myself getting greedy, wanting more and more of him inside my mouth – wanting to taste as much as possible. I ran my hands over Eric's thighs, running them behind to his tight ass. I gripped the cheeks hard, giving me more leverage to go faster and deeper onto _my_ mans member.

Just as I was really getting into it and enjoying it myself, Eric released my hair and held my shoulders, pulling me up to my feet and kissing me with a passion. 'Was it bad?' I asked timidly, the water from the shower still running over us.

'It was _too_ good' He smirked 'Any longer and I wouldn't have been able to fuck you against the shower wall and the thought it just too tempting for me to pass up' He said, flipping us round so I was now pushed against the shower wall. Within a matter of seconds, Eric had picked me up, wrapping both my legs around his waist and had entered me in one slick, powerful thrust. I screamed out in pleasure as Eric gripped my ass now and began to set a steady thrust inside of me, kissing my breasts, and licking my nipples with such enthusiasm it was driving me crazy.

I looked at Eric directly in the eyes as he rested his forehead against mine, never breaking the pace. 'Fuck me now' Was all I said to him and oh my god he did. He began to fuck me so hard that I thought I would break. I was screaming, and clawing at his back, my nails digging into him.

'I'm so close' I said, closing my eyes in the intense pleasure.

'Look at me now' Eric panted sounding stern causing my eyes to snap open. 'I want to see your face when you cum'

'No' I shook my head 'Bite me'

I didn't have to tell him twice. He licked my neck before biting gently into my flesh, drawing on my bed which sent him on a frenzy with the pace he was fucking me.

'Eric' I whimpered in shock as he licked the wound clean and stopped moving inside of me, just as I had been at the peak of my orgasm.

'Now, you will look at me when you cum' He winked. When I nodded, he thrusted inside me again and returned the pace; It took only a few more thrusts before Eric and I both met our climaxes mutually, moaning each other's names loudly and gripping onto each other as we shook.

'Oh my god' I said, shaking.

Eric chuckled before turning the shower off and carrying me into the bedroom, although flaccid – still inside of me.

I groaned as he pulled of me, upset with the loss. 'You're amazing' He said, laying me down on the bed and laying beside me, pulling the covers over us.

I shook my head in disagreement. 'its dawn soon' I whined.

'Yes' He agreed, pulling me closer into his arms.

'I wish you didn't have to leave me' I told him and he nodded.

'Unfortunately, your house isn't light tight.'

'Light tight?'

'Yes, it would allow me to lay here with you during the day and be safe from the sun'

'Could I do anything to make it light tight?'

'You would want that?' He asked looking down at me, planting a kiss on my head.

I nodded 'Yes; id rather you didn't have to leave before dawn'

'I will hire a company to do it then. If that is okay with you, it is important to get it right'

'How much will it cost?'

'I will pay' He told me but I looked at him ready to argue. 'Take is as payment for your service tonight with your telepathy'

I relaxed slightly, supposing that it wasn't such a bad idea when put that way – it was far more acceptable.

'I find your telepathy fascinating to watch' He told me and I scoffed.

'It's not all that great'

'I can only imagine what you have been through. Although it seems like an amazing gift to me, I couldn't imagine having it all the time'

'It has been difficult' I agreed before changing the subject 'Will Pam be in much trouble with the magister?'

'I hope not. I will put the case forward to the magister; that he was protecting one of my own but I cannot see how she will leave it totally unpunished. But as I said, I will take her place anyway'

I began to feel sleepy as I basked in the afterglow of our love making, so much so that I yawned. 'I understand why you would do that. However, I wish you wouldn't.'

'I know' He began to run his fingers through my hair, soothing me 'Sleep now my lover. I will stay until you sleep'

* * *

'_Harder' I screamed in immense pleasure as I was being fucked hard against the bathroom wall. 'Harder' _

_I was back in the shower, my eyes closed as I was being pillaged in the shower; it felt incredible. 'Oh Eric' _

'_Eric?' Came a strong southern accent, Bill Compton's strong southern accent. 'No, you don't want him. You want me.' He began fucking me harder and harder and I couldn't say no, instead I screamed in delight. _

'_Oh Bill' I yelled as an orgasm rippled through me. _

It had been a short dream; one that seemed to last only minutes but it was enough to bring me from my sleep; feeling aroused but angry. I looked at the clock, which had just struck six. I had gone for a nap around two and couldn't believe four hours had passed so quickly. It was dusk; vampires would be waking any minute.

I couldn't believe I had yet another dream of _Bill_ and having sex for him; the thought repulsed me instantly and angered me. I had no desire for him, I knew that so the dreams weren't coming from the part of my mind I was in control of. Which meant that it was his blood again. His fucking tainted disgusting blood was making me have these dreams of him.

I stood from the bed, throwing some shoes on and storming from the bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door without even thinking. All I could think of was that I wasn't some feeble human to be pushed around like I was; nothing was going to influence me and ruin my first relationship; which I knew it would if Eric found out about this again – I didn't want to see that hurt in his eyes like I had the other night. I practically ran across my lawn, through the cemetery that was near it and to Bill Compton's house. My anger was boiling by the time I reached his front door. Using my telepathy I checked to see if he was in; he was. I could feel the familiar void in my mind.

I punched the door several times, bruising my hand in the process no doubt. 'Bill Compton answer your door' I yelled at the top of my voice. It took only several seconds before the door swung open and Bill stood before me 'Sookie, it's so good to see you. I trust you are well?'

I scoffed, before pushing past him, my manners long gone by now; overpowered by my anger. 'Shut up Bill.' I stormed into his living room where only two sofas and a fire inhabited the room.

'What's wrong?' Bill asked looking confused.

'You. You are what's wrong' I snapped, crossing my arms in a huff.

'And what, may I ask have I done wrong?' He drawled, sitting on the sofa, looking up at me smugly.

'You came into my life is what you did. You came in and trampled all over it' I began – not actually able to believe how angry he had made me; how angry that dream had made me.

'What has brought this on exactly?'

'You, you asshole. You gave me your blood and it's caused me a truck load of shit' I hated swearing but I found it useful when trying to get my point across to him.

'Sookie, please sit down and we shall discuss this properly' He spoke calmly, angering me more and more.

'No, I will not _sit_ down' I exclaimed 'I want your blood out of me, now'

'Why?' It saved you. As I seem to recall you were grateful'

'i _was_ grateful, until I started having all these freaky dreams about you' I ranted, regretting the words as soon as they left my lips. Shit.

Bill stood, his eyes gleaming at me. 'You have been having dreams about me?'

'That's what I fucking said wasn't it?'

'What happens in these dreams?' He said, approaching me slowly.

'You can imagine' I told him defiantly – no way was I going into details 'I just want your blood from my system'

He ignored my comment 'Does Eric know you are here right now Sookie?'

''Well yes' I lied, not so convincingly. I didn't like the way he was approaching me, with want in his eyes. What had I done? This had been such a bad idea.

'Your lying Sookie; remember I can tell' He smirked, now standing close to me, reaching up and brushing my bangs from my face. He wriggled his nose in disgust 'You smell...aroused? Did the dream arouse you Sookie?'

I blushed as we were both silent for a moment. I shuddered as I felt desire, lust and sexual need emit from myself. 'What are you doing to me?' I shakily spoke as he reached for my chin, cupping it in his hand.

'I'm not doing anything' He breathed in a whisper.

I wriggled slightly, feeling more desire fill me. I found myself thinking that Bill wasn't so bad really and close up he actually seemed rather attractive. He leaned in, brushing his lips with mine ever so gently. It was a pleasant feeling. 'Did you enjoy the dream Sookie?'

I nodded as he snaked his hand around my waist. I'm sure if anyone had seen us right now, they would have presumed that he was glamoring me and for a moment, I even thought that was the case. But when I checked my mind, I knew I was in full control of myself. He kissed me again and I felt something within me yearning for him; yearning for his touch and for his kiss. I relented to his advances, his tongue earning its way into my mouth. His kiss, although nice, was nothing like Erics kisses. Eric; oh my god Eric. What was I doing? I didn't like Bill like this, I knew that. So why on earth was I standing in the middle of his living room kissing him. I looking within myself and knew it instantly, I felt nothing for Bill. I didn't want him nor did I even like him; it was Eric that I wanted, that I cared for and cherished. It was Eric that I loved.

I gripped his shirt, pushing him away with as much energy as I could muster. He barely moved, but it was enough for him to look shocked and for all the desire and lust I had felt to fall from me straight away. 'Stay the fuck away from me' I screamed before running from the house.

* * *

Tears were flowing down my face as I got in the cab I ordered; guilt, regret and hatred running through my system. The only comfort the whole situation with Bill had shown me was the fact that it showed me my feeling s for Eric. My true, undeniable feelings – the feelings of complete and utter love. The cab drove slower than I would have liked, allowing me more time to work myself up into a frenzy. It took around twenty minutes before it pulled up outside of my desired location – Fangtasia. I ran round the back as quickly as my feet would allow me after paying the driver and banged on the back entrances door hurriedly.

It was answered, merely seconds later by my godlike vampire boyfriend, who looked surprised, shocked and concerned all at the same time.

'Sookie what's wrong' He asked as I pushed past him.

'Eric' I began straightened up and looked at him, tears staining my face.

'What is it Sookie?' I approached me, wrapping his arms securely around me.

I pulled away, looking at him in his eyes. 'My answer is yes.'

'Yes to what?'

'I want to bond with you. I love you'

* * *

**Would it be cheeky to ask for some serious reviewing to take place? Surprise me and leave me some delicious reviews to feed my addiction. **

**Sarah **


	20. Chapter 20

A whole new world.

**RATED – M**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Sorry for late update**

* * *

Chapter 20

Eric

Sookies words echoed through the atmosphere around us and I took it in. I couldn't believe those words had past her perfect kissable lips. It didn't seem real; only moments ago I had been sitting at my desk, checking my emails and being disappointed to see a message from the Magisters secretary then out of nowhere I could smell my beautiful Sookie near Fangtasia. She had came in, flustered and looking incredibly upset which had alarmed me but before I could question her any further, those words breached my ears and I was taken aback.

Accepting the blood bond was one thing; one huge amazing important thing but she had told me she loved me and that was something completely different. Love; I had never experienced it before but I knew it was powerful and something that was not said lightly to another person. Of course, there were many different types of love. I love Godric because he is my maker. I love Pam because she is my child. But that love was oh so different to the love that Sookie was now talking about.

She was now looking at me expectantly, tears still streaming down her face. 'What's happened to you tonight? You have been crying' I asked concerned, leading her to the sofa in my office and sitting down, she sat beside me.

'Something happened...' She began. I sat quiet, brushing the hair from her face and wiping away her tears. 'Bill...'

Instantly I was on edge, concerned and angry; he had made her like this he was responsible for upsetting the beautiful person in front of me. I inhaled deeply and it confirmed what she said; she stunk of Bill. 'What did he do to you?' I asked quickly.

'I had a dream about him and it made me angry. I went over to his...'

I was stunned, she had been _that_ stupid.

'You did what?' I snapped angrily.

'Eric, please just listen' She pleaded 'I was angry; I don't want these dreams about him. So I went over there, I know it was stupid but I wasn't thinking straight and I yelled at him' she looked petrified.

'What else happened?' I glared at her angrily, daring her to say something that would give me enough ammunition to silver Compton and have him tortured within an inch of his life before he met his true death.

Sookie went silent before me and I could see a battle in her eyes 'He made me realise how much I feel for you. I meant what I said, I love you Eric'

I felt calm rush through my body at her words, the words that I knew summed up everything I felt about her also but had daren't speak allowed to anyone. Instead, I had pushed them into the back of my mind, burying them and trying to ignore them. But now, I didn't need to – I wasn't the only person that felt that way.

'Eric, you look upset? I shouldn't have said that should i? You don't want to bond with me now do you? I should go' She was panicking, I could hear her pulse speed up into a frenzy as she stood, heading for the door. I moved at vampire speed, blocking her exit before taking her in my arms and holding her, stroking her hair.

'Did he hurt you?' Was all I said and I felt her shake her head as she buried her face in my chest.

We were silent for a few moments, just holding each other before I interrupted it. 'Sookie, would you like to stay at my house tonight? I feel like we have much to talk about and it is not possible when other people can so easily interrupt us'

She looked up at me, confused. 'But don't you live here?'

I chuckled 'No lover. I choose to stay here as it is where I am professionally based, but I do not _live_ here as such. I have my own home in Shreveport'

'Oh' she said 'Okay then'

I nodded, passing her my car keys 'Go and sit in the car and I'll be right there?'

'What about my clothes?'

'I will have something sorted for you' I told her, kissing her briefly before she left Fangtasia.

I reached into the bond I shared with my child Pamela and summoned her to my side; as always, she was in my office facing me within seconds. 'Master?'

'Pam, I need you to do a couple of things for me.' I began 'I need some clothes for Sookie dropped off at my home. Buy all new clothes but nothing to flashy and I mean it this time Pam' I eyed her closely, reminding her of the incident with Sookies car. 'Also, I need the kitchen stocked with food for her and then I need you to keep an eye on things here as I won't be back before dawn.'

'I see, play time with the human is it?' Pam smirked, but I let it slide, turning more serious.

'I also received an email from the magisters secretary'

Pam's faced changed from a smug one to a worried, concerned one; I could feel the fear through the bond we shared causing me to send reassurance to her. 'We have been called to a hearing two nights from now; he is working near Shreveport that night'

Pam nodded.

'This could be more serious than I had first thought' I told her gravely before leaving Fangtasia.

* * *

Sookie gasped as we entered my home. My home was simple, yet modern and thanks to Pam rather lavish. It had been a grave moment, the day I gave Pam my credit card and told her to decorate my house – I was pretty sure she had spent more on the decorating and furnishings than I had on the house in total; although the money was of little concern to me.

'It's simple, but amazing' Sookie said, gripping my hand tighter as I closed the door behind us; making sure the door clicked into place before progressing. Generally, I am a vampire very concerned for security and my home, I could pretty much guarantee, was one of the safest places you could ever be.

Sookie, who was looking more herself again now smiled timidly at me before speaking 'Can I have the grand tour?'

I chuckled 'Of course'

I led her through the living room, kitchen, study, many bathrooms, games room, library and the back garden before we got to my bedroom. She gasped again, for the hundredth time that evening at the room; taking in the king-size bed and other furnishings.

'Wow' she breathed. 'Your house is completely over the top but yet still really stunning'

'You can thank Pam for that' I told her.

'So you sleep here?' She asked, entering the room a lot more and looking around curiously.

'Yes'

'Is it light tight then?'

'Of course' I said sitting on the bed and pulling her with me. I rested against the headboard, pulling her into my arms. 'We need to talk'

'Yes' She agreed but then fell silent, leaving it to me.

'You love me? As in, you are in love with me?' I asked.

She sat up to face me now 'Yes, I have never felt this way before Eric. I hate it when I'm away from you; I literally miss you so much it hurts and then when I'm with you, I feel whole; the most _normal_ I have felt, ever – if that makes any sense. I know it crazy that I can love you after knowing you after only a few days but its true; I know it. Those dreams I had about Bill, they were sexual yes but in one of them you were there and you were hurt and I hated it and then the other, the most recent one; was in the shower where we had been...' The words came flowing out of her in a hurry, nearly becoming one jumbled messed. 'You didn't need to know that part. But Eric, can you see what I mean?'

I nodded, allowing her to continue but she didn't, she just sat there, facing me – looking at me expectantly; her face dropping every second that went by. 'You don't feel the same way do you?'

I didn't reply, not knowing what to say. I did feel the same way, I know I did – I loved Sookie Stackhouse more than I ever thought possible but I didn't want to say it allowed; I didn't want to become some weak creature that gave into their emotions. Godric had always raised me as a ruthless vampire – one that could push his feelings to the back of his mind to do what was necessary. Sookie however, changed all that in me and it was frightening – that one human being had such control over me.

'Eric...' She began 'Talk to me please. I'm putting myself out there, meet me half way. If you don't love me back, that's okay – I can understand and we can deal with it somehow. Keep my protection completely professional and...'

'No' I snapped at her, more forceful than I had planned. I softened my words 'I apologise for snapping but I don't want to be just professional with you Sookie. I'm a vampire; vampires shouldn't have the feelings I have right now'

'What feelings?'

'Feelings of love' I told her as we watched each other closely. 'I'm afraid to love you'

'You're afraid?' She asked 'Why?'

'It will make me weak Sookie'

'How?'

'Don't you understand? Vampires are known for being ruthless creatures and I personally am known as a vampire who is very level headed and certainly doesn't _feel_ anything and then I met you.

'You entered my undead life, flipped it upside down and flung it about and now I'm in love with you'

Her eyes were brimming with tears again as she leapt on me, capturing my lips with hers and melting into my arms, moaning now and again. She pulled away after a little while and stared at me, running her hands through my blond hair. 'You aren't weak.' She told me 'You're Eric Northman, a kick ass vampire who just so happens to love me'

I chuckled 'Kick ass?'

'Yep' she nodded her head before resting beside me. 'So at least we have covered that. Now, the bond?'

'I sense you have questions?' I asked.

'Yes many'

'Go for it'

'Will you be able to control me in any way?' She asked first of all, which I had been expecting – Sookie I found, was not a person to be controlled.

'In some ways yes.' I told her 'I couldn't command you to do anything like I can with Pam but I'll be able to feel your emotions as well as control them if I so wish to. For example, if you're scared, I could help you feel calm or happy'

'And I could do the same to you?'

'I would expect so'

'What if something happened to you? If you met your true death would I die?'

'From what I understand yes. As bonded mates, if I were to die, you too would die; however, I would be able to feel if you were in danger and I would come save you'

'How do you know you could save me?'

'Because I would never let anything harm you.' I informed her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into the crook of my arm, a place where she belonged.

'Is the bond irreversible?'

'Yes, once we are bonded, nothing can reverse it; which is why it is such a big commitment Sookie, you must be one hundred percent sure'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes' I replied without hesitation. 'I would have not suggested it otherwise. If I am honest, I could not imagine a better way to spend the rest of my undead life.'

'You are aware that I will die at some point correct? I won't be this way forever? You aren't going to want a wrinkly old lady bonded to you' she mumbled, sounding upset.

'I have thought about this I can assure you. I would hope by then that you would have decided to be changed and become a creature such as I. However, if you choose not to; I would accept that also' I told her.

'I never thought about being changed' she gulped.

'There is no rush lover' I said 'I rather prefer you human at the moment anyhow'

We were quiet for a while longer – both of us enjoying the peace and the comfortable sensation that hung among us as we rested against each other.

'What do we have to do to bond then?' Sookie asked quietly but I caught it.

'It's three mutual blood exchanges which can be done at any time. However, in the research Pam found, it has been found best not to do all three in one night as it is possible you could become high from my blood.'

'Seriously?'

I nodded 'Sookie, I will bond with you whenever you want. But you must be sure it is what you want. I do not want you to regret this. It is solely your own decision'

'I want to bond with you Eric, I am yours – I was from the moment you laid eyes on me in Fangtasia and admit it, you knew it. This only confirms it.' She chuckled, causing me to join in. 'Can we do an exchange tonight?'

'We can do one every night if you wish to until it is complete. However only If you are still sure by the third night shall will 'Seal the deal' so to speak; if you change your mind by then than we can go no further with it'

Sookie nodded in my arms in confirmation.

'How's the best way to do this?' She asked.

'Well, from experience, I would say the best time for me to drink from you is when your aroused'

She sat up quickly, shooting her gaze onto me, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah' I winked at her and then, like a female lion jumping on her prey, Sookie flung herself onto me for a very pleasurable meal...

* * *

'Ericccccccccccc' Sookie screamed as her body rippled with its second orgasm of the night, at the hands of myself. She was whimpering, her body shaking with pleasure as she lay spread out on my bed, completely naked and ripe for the taking. I too was naked and lingered over her, enjoying more than anything watching her writhe in utter euphoria. 'Oh my god' She breathed as she came down from her high. I chuckled, taking it as a compliment before hovering above her, gripping her hands and bringing them above her head as I slickly thrust into her wet, warm haven. She yelped in pleasure, trying to regain her breath as I rested my erection inside of her. She wrestled against my hands, trying to push me away so she could touch me.

I pushed her arms down roughly, but not enough to harm her; enjoying seeing my lover laying out, helpless in front of me; it was what vampires loved best. 'Eric, move baby, please. I want to feel you'

I gently pulled out of her and back into her once, hard. She moaned loudly as I spoke 'You want me? Well I want a lot of things; like for you to NEED me' I thrusted hard once more – the feeling was incredible.

'Eric please. Fuck me hard. I need you'

I thrusted in and out again. 'A bit better'

'Eric, baby please I'm begging you. Fuck me now' she looked pleadingly at me but I chuckled, thrusting again.

'Try harder'

'Eric, I love you, I NEED you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Baby, I'm yours, please take me' she screamed.

I'm not going to lie, her words sent me wild and I showed this through my actions. One minute I was thrusting once, now and again and the next, I was fucking her so hard I wasn't sure the bed would last. 'Sookie' I groaned, still holding her hands over her head, watching her breasts bounce as I went harder and faster inside of her.

'Eric' she screamed in pleasure. 'Now, drink from me. I won't last much longer'

I nodded, feeling the same. I released her wrist, bringing my own to my mouth 'Are you sure?' I asked.

She nodded without a second thought leading me to pierce my skin with my fangs and bring it to her lips. She seemed hesitant to drink at first but when I pierced her neck and began to drink; her fears seemed to disappear and soon we were both drinking each other's blood and reaching our climaxes with ease. 'Fuccccck' Sookie moaned in pleasure, pulling her lips from my wrist as she rode out the orgasm.

I plunged myself inside of her, enjoying the release from my own orgasm. 'I love you' I told her, resting my forehead on hers as we began to calm down.

She kissed me gently on the lips, cupping my cheek with her hand. 'Eric Northman, I love you to'

* * *

**Sooooo...what do you think? REVIEW FOR ME? **

**This chapter is dedicated to Paigey08 :D Thank you for everything x **

**Sarah **


	21. Chapter 21

A whole new world.

**RATED – M **

**Disclaimer – Yada yada yada, still own ZILCH. **

* * *

Chapter 21 

Sookie

I woke up at around midday, very much naked and snuggled up to my vampire who was [what I presumed] dead for the day. It was odd, seeing him like this, especially for the first time. He was still, eyes closed and not breathing – just like a corpse, which I suppose was fitting in some ways but really creepy in others; he wasn't like the Eric Northman I knew when he was like this, that was for sure.

I moved slightly away from his 'dead' body so I could stretch out; enjoying the glorious feeling of it and sighing blissfully. I was somewhat shocked to begin with; I had expected my body to ache and be sore from the several rounds of love making Eric and I had shared the previous night – It would be an understatement if I said we simply couldn't get enough of each other's bodies. We had explored each other rather a lot I think it was safe to say – kissing, touching, licking and sucking - were only a few things that had taken place; each one ending in earth shattering orgasm after earth shattering orgasm – it had been truly incredible.

I began to take 'stock take of my body' moving each joint carefully – it was weird, but I felt the healthiest I had ever felt since I could remember. I gathered it must have been Eric's blood. I shuddered in pleasure at the thought. Drinking Eric's blood was completely different to drinking Bills – Not that I could remember much about the Bill scenario. Originally, the thought of drinking vampire blood freaked me well and truly out but last night had been anything but weird for me; in fact it had been perfect and more pleasurable than gross or disgusting – it had been exchange one of three for Eric and I.

I glanced over at Eric, who was only partially covered by the cover on the bed; leaving his naked torso exposed. I gently ran my fingertips over his skin, wondering thoughtfully whether he could feel it at all. I shrugged, climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom, deciding I needed a quick shower before I did anything else – although I wasn't exactly sure what 'anything else' entailed just yet.

The shower had been amazing but kind of fancy; with lots of different settings that kind of baffled me; I was used to a quick, pop in, turn it on, do the business and then jump out; none of this 'turbo' and 'gentle' settings. I found a towel on a shelf and began drying myself quickly before wrapping it around me, letting my wet hair rest on my back.

My thoughts went back to last night and how sweet and kind of innocent Eric had been in telling me he loved me; I knew it wasn't a thing he did all the time, if ever so the fact he had said it to me, told me he was being sincere – Eric Northman loved me without a shadow of a doubt and I returned the feeling in bucket loads.

As I entered the bedroom once more, looking around errantly for some clothes to put on, I could help feel guilty about last night also because I hadn't told Eric about Bill and the kiss we had regrettably shared; something which I knew he needed to know. It had meant nothing – absolutely nothing, in fact the thought of it made me gag. It hadn't been me wanting that kiss; it was Bill and his freakish control over me and my emotions which the stupid blood tie was to blame.

I headed to Erics dresser, pulling out one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts, slipping them on without even a thought to underwear; who was going to see me anyway apart from Eric when he rose? I sighed, running a hand through my still wet hair. I needed to tell Eric about it soon; before he ran into Bill. God knows, Bill would enjoy telling him all the details – it was better to come from me.

I left the bedroom and headed down the stairs; wondering if Eric would mind if I explored the house a little more. Surely not? What had he expected? For me to stay in the bedroom all day while he rested? I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, gasping at the scene before me – laid out in the foyer were numerous bags and a rail, full of clothing. I walked over to it, my feet pressing firmly against the marble floor. The first thing I did was head to the rail of clothing as I could see a piece of paper stuck to it with my name in bold writing.

_Sookie, _

_Eric instructed me to get you some clothes, I hope these will suffice – I got a little carried away but I think you will love everything you have got. I guessed your size but I think you will find they all fit. If there is anything you don't like then I'll have it returned. _

_Pam._

I placed the note back on the railing, shaking my head in disbelief. I scanned quickly through the many garments on the railing, nearly fainting as I caught sight of the price tag on a particularly stunning dress. It was a white strapless dress that went just above the knee, with a gorgeous silver belt - Two thousand, three hundred dollars.

'No way' I gulped; I had never spent that much money on anything before in my life, let alone a damn dress – Once again the gifts were too much. I placed the dress carefully on the rail, before leaving the foyer, not being able to handle seeing anymore over priced garments.

* * *

I glanced at the nearby clock and shot up from the couch in surprise; id been asleep for nearly two hours. I looked around, remembering I was in Erics living and the television was turned on. I hadn't meant to fall asleep at all, let alone nearly two hours; the sun would be setting soon and _my_ Eric would rise.

I stood wearily, remembering the dream that had shook me from my sleep. In the dream, I had walked into Eric's office at Fangtasia and he was feeding from some red haired girl who was stunningly beautiful but dressed trashy. I hadn't liked it; I was jealous. For some reason, a part of me saw it as cheating. Okay, he needed to feed but I didn't really want him to do that from anyone else but me. Was that bad? I didn't know but I would have to bring it up with him when I could – surely something like that needed to be clarified before the bond was made for good. I shook my head before adjusting the top I was wearing and heading to the kitchen.

The kitchen was phenomenal to say the least, with marble counter tops a huge stainless steel cooker, fridge and pretty much every other appliance you could think off. It baffled me why Eric even had a kitchen to be honest – let alone one this gorgeous – I mean, it wasn't like he would eat?

I yawned, approaching the island in the middle of the kitchen, noticing another note resting on the worktop.

_Sookie, _

_The kitchen is fully stocked with food and beverages; have whatever you wish. _

_Pam._

I shrugged, heading over to the coffee machine. It took me fifteen minutes to make one cup of coffee – the thing was beyond puzzling that i'd had almost given up on it before I pressed a button and it began to pour me a cup of coffee. I guessed that the coffee machine alone cost more than my whole kitchen did put together. I scoffed; what a waste of money.

I sipped the boiling drink gently before exploring the rest of the kitchen cupboards and fridge; shocked at the extent of food that was in the place – had this all been done for me? I couldn't eat this much stuff in a year. My tummy grumbled loudly, causing me to giggle a little 'Alright, I understand you need feeding. But what shall we have?' I spoke to myself, musing on the contents of the refrigerator before settling on making some pancakes – I had a soft spot for pancakes.

I had been making pancakes for around ten minutes when I jumped in surprise as a pair of arms snaked around my waste and lips feel onto my neck, kissing my gently. 'It has to be illegal to look that irresistible' came the voice in my ear.

I relaxed, realising it was Eric then gasping in shock as I saw the time on the clock. The sun hadn't completely set yet. I turned around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck; leaving the pancakes for the moment. 'Eric, how are you up, the sun hasn't completely set'

'I can do this sometimes' He told me 'I think it could be something to do with your blood but I'm not completely sure' He shrugged as if he wasn't overly bothered.

I relaxed in his arms, enjoying the feeling of them wrapped around me; I had missed him today. 'What have you done today? Did you sleep well?' He asked and I nodded, taking in his appearance – he was wearing black jeans and that was all.

'Yeah, I woke up around midday and took a shower, then I fell asleep by accident in the living room and then I decided I was in need of some food; so here I am, making pancakes.' I smiled 'However, how you expect me to eat my way through the amount of food you have in this kitchen I have no idea.'

Eric chuckled 'that would be my fault, I am unsure of what living people eat these days.' He said before pulling away slightly, glancing down at my apparel before raising an eyebrow 'You look incredibly sexy in my clothing but did the clothes Pam bought not meet your expectations?'

'They were too much Eric' I sighed 'One of those dresses was worth over two thousand dollars. I can't accept that'

Eric shook his head 'I told Pam not to go overboard'

'Don't worry, the thought was there – Thank you' I kissed him quickly before returning to my pancakes, deciding that food needed to be my priority right now. Eric began kissing my neck once more from behind me, doing an incredible job of distracting me from my pancake making. 'Eric Northman; I need to eat.'

'So do i' He chuckled against my skin, causing me to hit him playfully before turning and pointing to the island in the middle of the kitchen. 'Go stand over there until I am done, you are too much of a distraction. '

He kissed me once more 'as you wish; ill just admire you from afar' He moved away and instantly, I regretted the instruction, missing his presence near me.

* * *

I sat at the island in the kitchen eating my finally finished pancakes while Eric sat opposite me, sipping a Tru Blood he had just retrieved from the fridge, eyeing me with the same interest he always did when I ate. 'Stop staring' I told him as I swallowed, shooting him an evil glare which failed feebly. He chuckled 'First I am told I have to stay away from you and now I cannot stare at you.' He said 'Whatever next'

I rolled my eyes before pointing my fork at him, my face deadly serious 'Ill jab you in the eye'

'I think you just turned me on a little' He joked causing me to crack my smile and laugh.

'You are impossible' I took a sip of my drink. 'I need to think about getting out of here soon you know, I have work'

'No you don't' Eric shook his head and I look at him puzzled, waiting for further explanation. 'I called Sam before I came down here; he is fine with it'

I dropped my fork '_You_ called Sam'

'Correct' He sipped his Tru Blood.

'And what right did you have to do that?' I glared.

'We need to complete the second bond tonight and I don't want to do it while you smell of that _shifter_' He replied casually 'Besides, I'm far too selfish to give you up right now'

'But that, Eric Northman, gives you NO right to decide what I am doing tonight. Maybe I wanted to go to work?' I snapped, pushing my plate away, done with my food.

'And did you?'

I paused, sighing 'Well no' I replied.

'There we go, you're welcome.' He shrugged.

'That's not the point Eric' I exclaimed, standing up now.

'So what is the point?' He asked.

'You should have asked me'

We were quiet for a minute before he stood, walking over to me cupping my face. 'I'm sorry, I should of asked.'

I nodded 'Apology accepted'

He didn't speak for a minute. I noticed he seemed nervous. 'Is there any chance you would like to not go in tomorrow night either? Because I kind of asked for that too' He looked at me with a childish grin on his face and winked.

I slapped his chest firmly, although not exactly hard. 'Eric, you're so irritating' I huffed.

'But you love me' He told me, grabbing me gently by my waist and lifting me onto the island effortlessly, wrapping my legs around his own waist. 'Yes, I can be irritating' He agreed 'Do you know how hard it is not to take you on this counter right now?'

'I hope it's really tempting and it irritates _you_' I smirked evilly.

'Sookie' He growled.

'Yes _lover_' I murmured sexily – using his name for me.

'You're playing with fire'

I pulled him closer with my legs so he was inches away from me. I winked mischievously, gripping the hem of the top I was wearing and whipping it over my head to reveal I was braless underneath.

I giggled as his fangs clicked into position. I spoke softly, pulling him closer towards me 'In that case, burn baby burn'

* * *

I laid naked on the island in the kitchen, with Eric beside me and a comforter – that Eric had gotten – laying over us after making love for the second time that night; never even leaving the kitchen. Eric had my hand in his, rubbing my knuckles with the pad of his thumb. 'Eric?'

'Yes?'

'Are we exclusive?' I asked timidly. He looked over at me, studying my face before answering.

'What do you mean?' He wondered.

'I mean, are we exclusive to each other?' I continued.

'If you mean can you go near another man, the answer is no. You are mine' He said possessively.

'So does that mean you can't go near anyone else?' I asked.

'If that is what you would like?'

I nodded 'I had a dream today; I caught you feeding from some fangbanger at your club. I didn't like it. I want you to be mine to; I want to be the only one you have sex with and feed from. Is that okay?'

He seemed to debate it for a few moments before agreeing 'That seems reasonable and fair. But I have to tell you, I genuinely have no interest in feeding from or having sex with anyone else apart from you anyway'

'Really?'

'Yes'

'Good' I smiled triumphantly. 'OH MY GOD' I all but screamed as Pam entered the room and I rushed to cover myself up, completely horrified and embarrassed.

'Sookie, Eric' Pam nodded.

'Pam, did you really have to come in here? You knew I would be with you shortly' Eric snarled, unbothered that I had now stripped him of the comforter, although unintentionally on my part.

'You knew she was here?' I was gobsmacked, jumping from the island, wrapping the comforter tightly around me, blushing what I guessed was a deep shade of red.

'I could sense she was in the building; however I didn't think she would enter the kitchen knowing we were in here.' Eric told me, also jumping from the island and retrieving his jeans and throwing them on.

I huffed as Pam spoke 'I couldn't resist. But really, the kitchen? Sookie, you naughty girl' She winked at me.

I blushed even more, wishing that the earth would split in two and a huge hole would appear, ready to gobble me up and take me away from this embarrassing moment.

'What do you want anyway Pam?' Eric asked, obviously angry that she had embarrassed me so much.

'I have some important news Eric. But you aren't going to like it.' Pam looked grim.

'What is it?' Eric asked, looking alert.

'Well, as you asked I retrieved Sookies scrap metal from the ditch...'

'Oi' I interrupted but Pam continued.

'And pulled a favour in and had testing done on it at your request Eric. Well, something came up' She said before handing Eric a piece of paper which he read as she spoke once more 'We found the point of impact, where the two cars collided and well, it seems the car that impacted with Sookie, left a bit more than a dent. They left some paint'

'I trust you did some investigating?' Eric asked, looking eager, almost blood thirsty.

'Oh yes and I found a match' Pam said.

'Who?' I asked now, just as eager as Eric seemed to be.

Pam looked grave 'The car that hit Sookie is an exact match to the car that Bill fucking Compton drives'

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys. I hope you will all still review and make my day a little bright – god knows I need it. **

**Much love, **

**Sarah **


	22. Chapter 22

A whole new world

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**SORRY I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE. BUT IM BACCCK. :D **

**Apologies for poor grammer or spelling. My microsoft word wont work on my laptop. **

* * *

Chapter 22

Eric

I didn't register the screams, the yelling or even the fact that there was anyone in the room anymore as i wrecked my once spotless kitchen. I felt nothing but the intolerable anger that had been spiked by Pams' discovery and my hatred towards Bill Compton. I had, had my suspicions all along that it had been him that had harmed _my_ Sookie and jeopardised her beautiful, precious life and now i had confirmation – it was him. 'Arggghhhh' I yelled as a punched a large round hole in one of the cupboard doors with my fist, hearing the knuckles crunch as contact happened. I could feel no pain; only anger as my vampire instincts kicked in and i felt nothing but blood thirst. I would kill the weasel vampire once and for all, very slowly and very painfully until he begged me to help him die – I would do so happily.

'Eric, calm the fuck down' Pam yelled.

I heard her and flung around to face her, blood covering my mangled knuckles as i had just punched the marble worktop, denting it. 'Do not presume you can tell me what to do' I growled, glaring her at. She seemed to retract ever so slightly. 'I will kill him'

'Eric if you kill him, Sophie-Ann will then have your head on a chopping block and you know it' Pam argued with me.

'Well bring it on. I care not for Sophie-Ann. I don't wish to be king but if that is my only choice then so be it. I want Bill Compton DEAD'

'I agree Eric but...'

'BUT NOTHING.' I growled, punching the refrigerator this time, causing it to dent and die feebly as it was bashed into the wall.

'There is a better way to do this, you and i both know this. But you need to focus, Sookie is scared Eric' Pam mumbled a few moments later.

I turned to her once more; noticing that Sookie was standing behind Pam, obviously having seeked protection, the most frightened i had ever seen her. I softened immediately, cursing myself for the way i had reacted – especially around my future bonded. I had not intended to scare her like this.

I approached the two of them and Pam, to her credit, stood in front of Sookie with such protectiveness it made me proud of her. 'Move Pam' I said softly but Pam shook her head.

'Eric, if you hurt her you will regret it. You are too angry to be near her' Pam warned me and i nodded, this would be true for any other vampire certainly, but not for me. I would NEVER harm Sookie. I could see Pam wasn't going to relent so i decided to do something i hadn't done in many, many years.

'As your maker Pam, i command you to move away from Sookie' I spoke clearly and firmly.

Pam looked shocked, hurt, disappointed and worried all at once; because she knew she physically couldn't stop herself from moving to the other side of the room away from Sookie who i could now see was shaking in shock.

'Eric' Pam began.

'Silence' i cut her off before moving closer to Sookie, who in turn, moved further away from me.

'Sookie, i won't harm you; i am very sorry. I'm much calmer now' I told her gently.

Sookie just looked up at me, cowering as i wrapped my arms around her and sighed, ensuring myself that i had control.

'Your hands' She whispered and i glanced down at them as the fight within myself carried on – the want to kill Bill Compton Vs. Holding my future bonded in my arms.

'They are already healing' I told her watching as the cuts healed and the bones fixed back into place. I reached up, brushing her hair from her still frightened face. 'I'm sorry.'

She nodded, gulping audibly 'It's okay' The words were stern and firm but i could tell she was still debating whether this was the case or not. I really had been stupid.

'He hurt you' i paused 'I can't stand it'

'I understand' She agreed before surprisingly turning to Pam who had now softened her stance against the kitchen worktop. 'You said there is a better way to fix this?'

'Your bond with my master will fix everything. Sure, it will cause a lot more shit to rain down on us i have no doubt, but it will fix a lot more. Especially that flea ridden tie that Bill Compton has got with you – all his hard work would be futile and for nothing' Pam laughed sarcastically.

'She's correct' I told Sookie. 'However the idea of him meeting a stake seems to be the ideal option right now'

'Oh yes' Pam nodded in agreement, interrupting me.

I smirked at my child before taking a split second to process my thoughts. However much i wanted to kill that jumped up vampire, Pam – my prodigy was correct, there was a smarter way to go about this. 'The bond is the safer option and better in the long run. We need to keep the bond a secret until it is complete. _ If _you still want to be bonded that is...' I glanced worried, down at my Sookie '... and then he will have no power what so ever'

'Then that's what we need to do' Sookie said confidently, smiling her beautiful innocent smile at me, her fear now a thing of the past.

* * *

An hour later, myself and Pam were sitting on the sofas in the living room, waiting for Sookie to join us. We decided after a quick discussion that we would all keep the fact that Bill had caused the car accident to ourselves and allow him to think he had gotten away with it – It was still the better idea that he thought he had an upper hand when it came to this situation.

'You went over the top on the clothes again Pam' I looked at her disapprovingly as Sookie slammed the living room door in irritation. I had asked Sookie to join me at Fangtasia as i needed to check over my area and i didn't particularly want to leave her on her own any more than i had to. I decided that it would be a quick visit as Sookie and i both wanted to return to my home to complete the second bond. It was odd being able to feel Sookies emotions already due to that fact she took my blood last night but i enjoyed it none the less; something about knowing she was there made me feel whole – I couldn't quite imagine what the completed bond would be like.

'Oh so what?' Pam replied sarcastically 'I'm not having your future bonded looking like she has been dragged through the Walmart hedge backwards'

'She never looks like that' I told her flatly.

Pam rolled her eyes before turning serious which worried me slightly. I reached into the bond with Pam and could feel her worry and fear emitting in the bucket loads. 'What's worrying you my child?'

'The hearing'

'There is no need to worry' I told her.

'I staked a vampire, Eric. No matter the reason i did it. The magister will not take that lightly.'

'I have already told you Pamela, i will take any punishment he sees fit. I meant what i said, i will exercise the right as your maker.' I winked at her as the door to the living room opened and Sookie floated in looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a pink dress that rested on her thighs with a black leather jacket. Her hair was down and high heeled shoes donned her feet.

I stood to greet her. 'You look incredible.'

'I'm grateful and everything but this outfit is such a waste of money' She whined in my arms, wrapping her own around me.

Pam scoffed but i ignored her 'Do not worry about the cost. Shall we leave?'

Sookie nodded, grabbing her purse, slipping her hand into mine and heading to the door with me. Pam headed to her own car 'I'll meet you there' She said before getting and driving away just as i had opened the door for Sookie who slipped in with ease.

The drive was pleasant to Fangtasia, only ten minutes away. 'Eric, are we doing another _bond_ tonight?' She asked as we entered the club through the back entrance.

I nodded before winking once at her 'If you still wish to my lover'

She smiled, however didn't answer – she didn't need to.

We entered my office and i took a seat behind my desk, pulling Sookie onto my lap with me, earning a giggle. 'Eric, i should go into the bar'

'Why my lover?' i asked as i brushed the long tendrils of her hair over her shoulder, away from her neck.

'Because you do this' she moaned as i planted kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, to the soft spot behind her ear.

I chuckled 'I'm truly sorry about earlier'

Sookie groaned 'Its forgotten'

'Did you really think i would hurt you?' I asked her as i continued to kiss her gorgeous golden skin.

She pulled away from me, turning to look at me directly. 'No, but i had only ever seen the soft vampire side of you properly, i hadn't seen _that _side before. It was just...shocking'

Just as i was about to reply, to reassure her once more that she would never come to harm at my hands or fangs for that matter, the door to my office flung open and Pam stood in the doorway, looking the most afraid i had seen her in all the years we had walked the earth together. 'Eric' she spoke quietly.

'What is it?' I asked alarmed.

'The magister is here, he requests your presence. He has practically cleaned out the bar apart from him and his followers. He says the hearing has had to be moved up. Bills here too' She spoke quickly, so quickly in fact that if i hadn't been a vampire, id have probably found it hard to hear myself. I thought quickly and acted in just the same manner. In vampire speed i did several things at once. I placed Sookie on my desk, closed the office door and spoke quickly, in a whisper to Pam. 'Stay calm, state your case and only spoke when spoken to. Otherwise, let me do the talking. Do not tell them of Sookies talents; that needs to remain a secret for now. Our bond Pam – reach into it if you're worried. You will be okay my child. Now, go out there and tell them i won't be a moment.' I looked directly into her eyes, sending calm through our bond to her. She nodded, before opening the door to my office and walking out.

I spun round to Sookie who was looking completely confused and out of the loop. I strode over to her. 'Sookie, please stay in this office until Pam or I return to get you. I must go face the magister. We must keep your talent secret okay?'

She nodded, speechless. I leant down and placed a firm kiss on her magnificent lips before looking deep into her eyes 'I love you.' I told her before leaving her sitting on my desk, now locked in my office alone.

* * *

I entered the main bar of Fangtasia to be greeted by the vampire magister sitting on my throne on the stage, his followers – some standing, some sitting around him. Pam stood before him, quiet and fortunately not looking at all intimidated although i could tell through the bond she wasn't so confident. Bill Compton sat at the bar, a tru blood in his hands and a smug look across his disgraceful face – i could guarantee he was loving this.

'Ah Magister, what a pleasant surprise' I spoke confidently.

'Mr Northman, i apologise for the intrusion but some business brought me to Shreveport a day earlier. So i thought, why not kill two birds with one stone? So to speak. What a fine establishment you have here' The magister spoke. Although in vampire years he was very old, he looked no more than forty and donned a pinstripe suit, hat and cane.

'Why thank you Magister.' I bowed out of respect.

'Is it profitable?'

'Indeed it is.' I replied 'Well was, until of late'

'Ah yes. The reason why we are all here of course.' The magisters' face lit up. 'Now, your child i believe staked a vampire'

'She did Magister' I nodded as the magister took a piece of paper from one of his followers, he read it quickly.

'The vampire, Long shadow i believe.'

'Yes, we found out he had been stealing from my establishment.'

'Well, that's a very harsh punishment for stealing Northman'

'I would agree magister, however that was not the reason my child, Pam, staked him'

The magister looked down at the paper again before continuing 'Of course, i see now – he made a move to attack your human.' He looked bewildered as he read from the paper. 'Eric Northman has claimed a human, well this should be interesting. Where is this human?'

'She is in my office.' I replied coolly. 'I'd rather not get her involved in all of this Magister'

'Well i don't believe that's your choice, Northman' The magister sniggered, causing his followers to join in. 'This is a hearing, i must hear from all of those present.'

'You have myself, Bill and Pam at your disposal' I spoke firmly.

'Okay Northman, out of courtesy, i will hear from you three first but then i WILL speak to your human'

I nodded in agreement, seeing no way out of it. 'What would you like to know Magister?'

'Well, what happened? That would be a good start'

It took me precisely three minutes to relay the story to the magister, leaving out the part that Sookie could read minds and instead told them we had interrogated my human workers into telling us who it was; in the old fashioned way. I knew there was one serious crack forming in my story and the Magister would surely see it.

The magister didn't speak as Pam relayed her story to the magister, which thankfully matched mine to the very precise detail. I sent thankfulness through the bond to my child, who responded in the same way.

Next for questioning was Bill, the one i was most worried about; i was sure he would have no problem in throwing us all under the bus. 'Now, William Compton, i believe you were present'

Bill stood, for the stool he had been sat on at the bar. 'Yes Magister i was. As investigator of area five, it was my duty to be there when Eric found out he had someone stealing money'

'So tell us what happened'

I could sense Bills eyes staring into my back as he spoke. 'We interrogated Eric's staff and found it to be Long shadow that had stolen the money. Long shadow went to attack Erics human and Pam staked him' Bill spoke clearly and quickly. If i was human, i would have breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, waiting for the magister to speak. 'That's all very well, but i don't understand one thing' The magister tapped his cane on the floor repeatedly. 'Why, oh why was your human there Mr Northman? Why did you allow your human to be involved in vampire dealings?'

The crack i knew had formed had most definitely not escaped the magisters attention. 'With all due respect magister, surely i can decide when my human is present and when they are not?'

The magister began to laugh, hard, everyone joining in apart from Bill, Pam and myself. 'Get your human in here now' He stopped laughing almost as soon as he had begun. 'A bit of glamour will tell me whether this is the truth or whether i have been lied to, repeatedly.' I panicked for a brief second.

'I will go get her Magister' I turned to leave but was stopped in my tracks.

'NO.' The magister bellowed. 'Mr Compton will go get her' He pointed at Bill who looked surprised but strode into the backroom to my office.

I tried to regain myself. Everything was about to fall apart right before us. Sookie would come out here, the magister would try to glamour her and of course fail and her talent would be revealed. I could feel Pamelas panic through the bond, she was sending it in waves – it was so strong that i actually had to shut off the bond to her. I really didn't need her panic on top of my own right now. A few moments later, Sookie, in all her glorious beauty walked from my office with Bill to stand beside me, in front of the magister. She looked unusually confident.

'Ah nice choice of human Mr Northman' the magister spoke, impressed. 'And your name my dear?'

'Sookie Stackhouse' Sookie spoke clearly.

'Well Miss Stackhouse, would you join me on the stage please' It wasn't a question.

Sookie looked up at me as if waiting for approval, which i supplied. Something wasn't right – i could sense it, something was going on that i wasn't aware of.

Sookie walked slowly up onto the stage and stood before the magister, who had now risen. Within seconds i could tell that the magister was trying to perform glamour on Sookie and to my surprise, it was working. 'Ms Stackhouse why did Pam stake the vampire Long shadow?'

Like a robot, Sookie replied 'He tried to attack me. I'm Erics. Pam must protect what is Erics'

'Why did Mr Northman involve you?'

'In case he got hungry' Sookie responded automatically as if she was in a trance. I couldn't understand, she couldn't be glamored, i knew that for myself – so what was happening?

The magister laughed 'Good old Mr Northman'

'Yes, good old Mr Northman' Sookie agreed.

The magister broke the glamour and turned to speak to me now. 'She smells nicer than any human i have smelt before. Why is this?'

'No idea your magister'

The magister contemplated this before replying 'No matter. Time to get down to business. Punishment time'

'Magister, surely no punishment is required. You have been proven that it was done to protect what was _mine_'

'Yes but regardless, a vampire; one of our superior race has been killed. Whether he stole money or not. Pam...' He turned to Pam now who looked alarmed 'You staked a vampire. For that you will pay. Now, I'm feeling generous.' He began 'The choice of punishment is in fact yours; one hundred years silvered in a coffin or...' he motioned to one of his followers who brought out a ginger haired, teenage human – more than likely no older than seventeen; she was awake, crying and struggling feebly against the vampire restraining her. 'You will change this human. You killed a vampire, you will replace that vampire'

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. Apologies but im back now. :D**

**Sarah**


	23. Chapter 23

**A whole new world**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Sookie

Tonight was getting more and more complicated; more and more troublesome and scary. If i had heard right, the Magister as he is called, had given Pam an ultimatum – Be silvered in a coffin for one hundred years or create a new vampire. It was getting harder and harder to keep my cool, calm exterior. I was proud of myself if i was honest, i had managed to play my part very well and believe it or not, i owed a lot of that to the person that had tried to kill me only a few nights before – Bill Compton.

First action was to turn towards Eric who looked, only for a second, panicked. I had learnt very quickly that Eric processes things a lot quicker than an average person or vampire for that matter so it was really no surprise when he was the first to speak.

'Magister, may my child and i have a private word with each other' He asked through gritted teeth. I could tell he wasn't very happy.

'Why may i ask do you need that?' The magister looked confused.

'You have given my child an option. I would like to ensure she picks the right choice. Although i may just choose to take her place; this is something i should discuss with her' He told him over the cries of the girl that was still being restrained by the Magisters follower. I felt so sorry for her and to be honest for Pam. Pam had saved my life and now she or Eric were going to have to pay and this girl, she was innocent – She had done nothing wrong. She was probably just a random girl the Magister and chosen at a whim.

The magister seemed to contemplate Erics request before nodding in agreement 'That is fair'

'I would like to take my human too' that shocked me. He wanted me to go with them? I wasn't complaining but i was definitely confused.

'Why?' He snapped, seemingly getting frustrated by Eric's requests.

'With all due respect Magister, you have admitted she smells nicer than your average person. I am very protective of her; she is mine'

The magister now looked bored 'Whatever, i no longer care. You have ten minutes, then i want a decision, i am bored and i have better matters to attend to'

Eric seemed to relax slightly before turning to look at me 'Come' was all he said and like the dutiful 'pet' i was, i followed him and Pam to his office.

* * *

Only when the door was closed in Erics office did he speak and quickly. 'Pam, whatever you decide, i will follow. I will take the punishment' He walked over to me and gave me a quick hug before taking my hand and holding it, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion.

'No Eric, you can't' Pam argued. She looked so frightened – far from the persona she had created and portrayed since id met her.

'Pam we must decide, we only have a short while.' Eric tried to reason. 'He knows he has given you a harsh punishment – he is thriving off it. If anything he set the one hundred years because he knows that is the option less likely to be taken. He wants you to take the other option – much more entertaining for him probably. It's better to make your decision and be done with it. Now, if i need to i will take the silvered coffin'

'No' i squeaked, without even thinking causing Eric to look down at me and plant a brief kiss on my lips.

'It will be okay' was all he said before returning his eyes onto Pam.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments and i could see that Pam was in deep, deep thought. Eric kept quiet, allowing his child to think – giving her time to make her decision.

'I will make a vampire' Pam spoke. 'I will do it'

'Pam, i have told you, i will take the punishment...' Eric began but was interrupted by Pam, which surprised me.

'No. Eric, you have made a child – you made me. You have a new importance in your life now; Sookie. I couldn't ask you to take on such a big task once again' Pam said, throwing her shoulders back and now projecting confidence, the 'no one is going to intimidate me' look back on her hard face. 'I have been your child for many, many years now and i don't want that to change. However, it's about time we extended our vampire lineage – with your permission of course'

Eric looked very seriously at her before speaking once more 'Pam, you have been a very loyal child, since the day i created you and i thank you for that. Godric i know and I would be very proud for you to create your own child, but please make this decision with caution. I have no doubt you would be an amazing master but i will do it if you so wish – i will take your place.'

'No, i have made my decision. I will do it.' Pam replied, stubbornly – No inkling of her changing her mind.

Eric nodded before turning towards me 'we have a lot to talk about don't we?'

I nodded in agreement.

'Later, after this is all done. I'm going to leave you in here now and lock the door – I do not wish for you to see this my beautiful Sookie. You have been through more than i wished already' He kissed me on the top of my head before turning to Pam and signalling that they should leave. I didn't even have time to speak before they had vamped out of the room.

I stood there, my mind a muddled mess – i was unsure of how to feel, of what to do, where to stand – it even took me a minute to remember to breathe. Too much had happened in such a short period of time. Tonight, i knew, would catch up with me rapidly but right now –in this precise moment - i felt nothing but numbness; complete numbness.

This was broken, as i expected when i heard the cries and screams of the poor innocent girl reach their ultimate peak. I had heard her thoughts when we had been in the main bar – she was scared. So scared; she knew her life was going to end but had spent her time praying to god, praying that he would save her. I walked slowly over to the sofa in the office and laid on it, bringing my knees to my chest and scrunching my eyes closed as reality creeped up on me. This was all my fault.

I don't know how long id laid there for, when i heard the door open and sensed someone kneeling before me. 'Sookie?'

It was Eric, brushing my hair from my face. 'Sookie, open your eyes, its okay'

I slowly peeled them open, greeted by a very worried looking Eric. 'It's okay. It's alright lover' he spoke gently and calmly. I didn't speak, just slowly sat up and looked around, realising that Bill was also in the room, standing in the doorway, arms crossed and staring at me.

'Where's Pam?' I asked quietly.

'She's with the young girl. She's begun the changing process and has left to complete it with her' Eric said regretfully.

'What do you mean?' I half wanted to know the answer. However it wasn't Eric that spoke, it was Bill.

'She had to bury herself with the girl before dawn. She's finding a suitable place'

Eric ignored the fact Bill had answered the question that i had first put to him. 'Would you like to go home?'

I shook my head 'Yours'

He nodded, smiling ever so slightly before turning to Bill and speaking 'You can go.'

'You did well tonight Sookie. Well done.' Bill said before he turned to leave in vampire speed. I did well? I acted well yes, but otherwise no; i didn't 'do well'.

* * *

It took Eric and I a mere ten minutes to get back to his home and the atmosphere seemed very tense. It was like he was waiting for me to break, to lose my calm facade – i couldn't blame it, i felt close to the edge. Although i had nearly lost it in his office, i was yet to reach the pinnacle of what would be my complete and utter melt down.

We walked into his house and he led me straight to the bedroom, where i allowed him to strip me to my underwear and dress me in his clothing; I knew i was too 'fragile' and to be honest, tired to even move.

He placed me in his bed before proceeding to strip himself, leaving him in just his tight boxers, before climbing into bed with me and pulling me into his arms, stroking my hair. It was a few minutes before he began to talk. 'Sookie? Can we talk before i go to rest for the day?'

I nodded, which i was sure he felt.

'Did the Magister glamour you tonight?'

'No' i replied simply. 'When Bill came into the office to collect me, he told me what to do – how to act. It was brief, but enough for me to go on. I remembered what you said, they couldn't find out'

'You are amazing' He kissed the top of my head as i rest it on his chest. 'You clever, wonderful girl'

That was it. Those words, they were the ones that made me break down. Made the trauma of the last few nights flood out from me in the form of tears – it was all too much. Way too much. I was like a dam, keeping the thoughts and tears and worry from breaking through – now demolished into pure rubble. I was not amazing, i was the stupid human that had caused this terrible mess – I deserved no gratitude.

'Sookie, my lover please' Eric looked down at me as he watched the tears stream from my eyes.

'I'm so sorry' i choked out. 'Its all my fault'

'No, it isn't. You have done nothing wrong' He told me, obviously sincere but i couldn't believe it. I cried into his chest, holding onto him so tightly as he held onto me in the same manner.

'Poor Pam'

'Pam is a very competent vampire – i should know, i made her' he chuckled slightly 'She has accepted the decision and is dealing with it. She will be okay. Do not put any guilt on yourself – I took you there that night, i put you in danger. I did this. I have to deal with it but i cant bare for you my beautiful Sookie to put this all on you.' He soothed me, kissing my head over and over again.

It took me a while to calm down, but eventually i did as Eric and I talked and he reassured me, soothed me and made me generally feel better. It was then, that i remembered.

'Eric, the bond' I felt sleepy, but i had to remind him.

'I hadn't forgotten, but we can leave it tonight of you wish, you have had a traumatic night. The second bond may be more powerful, it might be overwhelming for you.'

I sat up and turned around to face him, brushing my hair from one side of my neck. Yes, id had a horrible night. Yes, i was upset. Yes, i was traumatised and yes, i was most definitely tired but my love for Eric hadn't changed in the slightest and i wanted this – I still wanted this.

'Drink' I told him.

'Sookie, i can't drink from you like that' He told me. 'It would hurt too much.'

'Why?' I asked stupidly.

'When i have bitten you before' He began 'What were we doing?'

I took a second to think before realisation dawned on me. We had been having sex – i was always really aroused so i never felt it. I couldn't believe how my moods were changing tonight. Calm, worried, angry, upset – all negative but now...Now i wanted him. I wanted to bond – i felt love. Immense and crazy love.

Without giving myself a minute to think, i straddled Eric who looked fairly surprised to say the least. Fully clothed, without warning – all signs of tiredness put to the side for a moment - i started to grind my pelvis into his, my eyes never leaving his glorious ones. His hands immediately went to my hips and stopped me still. 'Are you sure?'

I nodded, grabbing his hands and dragging them up my body to my clothed breasts. I was getting aroused quickly and by what i could feel in between my legs, Eric felt the same. He rubbed my breasts, playing with the hard nipples over the t-shirt i was wearing. I leant down, grinding my hips harder and planting a kiss onto his lips, which he captured within a heartbeat. We kissed – long hard languid kisses; kisses that made me melt.

'Keep going like that and i don't think ill last long enough to even get you naked' Eric moaned when he pulled away. I knew what he meant, he wasn't even inside of me and i was really close, close to the peak i was reaching for, close to that intense orgasm i always got when i was with Eric in this way. The fact he wasn't inside of me though, didn't matter at all because for once I felt such power – i was in control. For once tonight i was the one deciding what was happening and Eric was letting me. I moaned loudly, grinding harder and faster against his clothed member. I offered my neck to him 'Please'

He didn't think twice before biting his wrist and offering it to me, then clicking his fangs down and attaching them to my neck. I latched onto his wrist, drinking it and exploding into an intense orgasm at the exact same time, followed swiftly by Eric as i felt him drawing on my blood. It had been incredible – Quick but intense and we hadn't actually had sex.

I let go of Eric's wrist as i screamed in pleasure and he moaned into my neck. It was a few moments before he pulled away, licking my neck clean. 'I will never get used to how amazing your blood tastes' He spoke after i had climbed off him and we had both calmed down.

'Mmmm' I mumbled sleepily, knowing that all energy i could have possibly had left was now depleted and sleep was going to be inevitable.

'Go to sleep my amazing Sookie' Eric mumbled, as if he had been reading my mind.

And with the drama, the crying and the explosive end of the night – i collapsed into a very deep sleep.

* * *

'Jason, I'm fine' I told him down the phone. I had awoken less than an hour ago, next to my cold vampire boyfriend and soon to be bonded. I had, had a quick shower then decided to ring my brother, who in all honesty i missed greatly and who had left me numerous phone calls over the last couple of days which i hadn't really had a chance to return.

'Sook, i know your off with that vampire but you need to keep in contact. I'm always worryin' your going to end up dead and i ain't going to know about it'

'Jason, I'm safe with Eric' I told him for the umpteenth time this phone call alone.

'Well when you coming home Sook?'

'Tomorrow probably' I told him even though i wasn't completely sure myself.

'Sook, forget the fact your with a vampire – people are missing you. You never missed work before and you have missed it nearly every day this week. I haven't seen you since that vampire threw me over the bar and i know Tara misses you'

He had a point. I had kind of let things slide these past few days although, it felt like it had been way much longer with the amount of drama that had happened. I would never normally miss work or go more than a couple of days without seeing Tara or my brother. It had been such a whirlwind meeting Eric and i loved it – minus the trauma that seemed to have ensued and i loved the fact that i could feel so happy all because of one person; feeling wanted and care for and loved but it had happened so fast and i couldn't let my life slide away. I would need to find a balance, i jut had to come to terms with that as yet.

'I know Jason and I'm sorry. Its just been so crazy.' I apologised. 'I know i need to find a proper balance, but its only been a few days – please give me a break'

He went quiet for a few moments before speaking once more 'If your happy Sookie and you say you are then I'm happy but don't lose everyone close to you in the process'

Jason, although not all that intellectually bright, could come out with some heartfelt and generally quite clever responses when he wanted to and believe it or not it was one of those responses now. 'I know Jason. Its nearly sunset, i have to go'

'Alright Sook' No sooner had the words left his lips, he hung up the phone.

When the sun had set or just before, Eric would rise which i was more than happy about, but with that came the fact that when the sun had set – Pam would have created a new vampire. I shuddered as i realised that i didn't even know the girls name – Did anyone even know her name? Had anyone taken ten seconds of their time to stop and ask her, her name? Did they give her that decency? I felt guilt and lots of it rushing into me... it had all been so horrible and the worst part was, i had a feeling tonight wasn't exactly going to be plain sailing – A new vampire and of course, completing the blood bond.

Was life with Eric always going to be so eventful? Traumatic? Worrisome? And dare i say it... frightening?

* * *

**Not happy with this chapter :/ Sad...**

**Sarah**


End file.
